Operation: Hots For Teacher
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: AU Bulma is working as a TA for the most arrogant man on Vegetasei to get her Science degree. She starts to regret ever signing up, and is thinking of quitting, until she notices a great effect she has on her boss. Maybe she could make this worth while...
1. Meet The Boss

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**Hey Guys! I had a request that asked if I could write a DBZ fic about the Z Gang being teachers! Also it won the in the polls. Be aware, there is only going to be lime and citrus, but no lemons.**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Take deep breaths Briefs, you could do this. How hard could it be anyway? <em>A blue-haired woman thought as she walked through the teenaged infested halls. Today was the first day of school, meaning hell for her. High school. It was always fun as a teenager, but's hell for the adults.

She straightened up her posture the moment she heard the bell ring. Her pace became faster as a blue appendage waved behind her carelessly before wrapping tightly around her waist like a belt. She released a sigh as she continued on towards her destination.

She still couldn't believe that her friend talked her into this. 'It's a really fun job,' she said; 'I promise you won't regret it' she said. Ha! Two words for that: BULL-SHIT! How did she manage to persuade her otherwise though? I mean, she is daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs, creator and owner of the successive everyday tool; the dinocapsule. Why would she ever need to work if she had, literally, all of the money in the world? She sighed as she held onto her bag tighter.

_Why did I sign up for this again? _She questioned herself. A black-haired boy pushed past her as he "accidentally" touched her left breast. The bluenette released a gasp as she turned to backhand the perverted teen. The perverted boy grinned wickedly before running off to his next class. _I remember why now, _she thought with a frown. _It's to put these juvenile delinquents in order. _She sighed as she walked towards her class.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the sound of boys laughing, girls giggling, and crumpled up paper being thrown in the air. She turned her head in time before a paper airplane could make contact with her face. Reframing herself from barking out at the rude teens, she cleared her throat and smiled impishly at the room filled with teens as she walked towards her desk.

On the way, she heard some whistles and cat calls directed towards her. _Abhorrent deviants. _She thought as the grip on her bag grew tighter until her knuckles turned white. Placing whatever was in her hands onto her wooden desk, she looked towards the teenagers and smiled.

"Hello students, I'm going to be your teacher's new assistant," she started. Taking an Expo marker from the container full of them, she wrote her name on the board.

"Everyone," she said as she faced the staring teens again. "My name's Bulma Briefs. I'll be glad to be working with you all."

At the sound of the classroom door slamming, she groaned. _Not another kid. _she thought with distain. Facing the doorway, she was surprised to see a handsome young man, looking no older than 23, scowling as he made his way to her. Judging by the flame shaped hair, this was the infamous teacher; Vegeta Ouji.

She never met him at all in her life, but judging by how the students straightened up at the sight of him, it leaves two options. The students either respected him, or feared him. Looking back at the pale faces, she chose the latter. She looked at who she was helping and sighed. He seemed in a bad mood, so that only meant bad news for her.

_I thought that Chi said that I'm not going to regret this? Why can't Kami-sama give me a __**calm**__ and __**patient**__ person, not a total...total—_

Her assigned scowled at her as he dropped a large stack of papers on her desk. Jumping at the loud sound, Bulma looked up at the now smirking man and raised a surprised eyebrow. "What do I do with this?"

The man's smirk just grew bigger. "Grade and file those, wench."

_ASSHOLE!_ The thought was conjured instantly from the dark recesses of her mind. Her left eyebrow twitched. She was so getting ChiChi back for making her put up with this crap. And she's going to kill her for pairing her up with such an asshole! Sure, she needed the hours in order to complete 20 percent of her assignment, but this _so_ wasn't worth it.

Clicking her tongue and snapping her jaw, she put a gentle hand on top of the large pile of papers and forced a small smile. "Right away, sir." she forced out, her smile still on her face.

She watched with utter disgust as the man just grunted at her before turning back towards the room full of infantile teens. The moment he took his eyes off of her, Bulma's face scrunched up into one of disgust. Grabbing a pen from her desk, she stiffly grabbed a paper from the pile in front of her and started checking it over.

_Chi is so dead. __**So **__**dead**._

She clenched onto the inky writing utensil in her hand tightly until she heard a light snap and felt a warm liquid on her hand. Groaning at the mess on her hand, she disposed of the broken pen and grabbed a Clinix from her bag and dabbed it into some water before wiping away the black ink on her hand.

_This day is starting__ off well, _she thought bitterly.

Looking back at the watch on her wrist, she swallowed back a groan when she saw that it has only been five minutes since class started. _There's two and a half more hours of torture for me. _She thought with a sneer. Grumbling some profanities underneath her breath, she continued on with her tedious task of grading and filing student reports and homework.

"Wench,"

Bulma snapped out of her revere and looked up at her boss. Swallowing back any malice that might slip into her voice, she said, "Yes Mr. Ouji?"

The man smirked coldly at her in response, sending her a bad feeling. "I want those files done in thirty minutes, after that, there's a lesson on Vegetasei's historical legacy of warriors, dating back to when the first Legendary Super Saiyan was born," His eyes sharpened. "I want you to make a timeline from the birth of the first Super Saiyan, all the way to the present. I also want at least a five paragraph summary of each historical figure that is placed on the timeline."

Bulma looked up at her assign in horror. "B—But that isn't nearly as much time—"

"I don't want excuses," Vegeta growled. "I want the student grading and files given to me by the end of the day, and the results of the timeline given to me by the end of week." He smirked cruelly at her. "Hope you're willing to work overtime."

And with that, he left, leaving a seething Bulma to break dozens of more pencils and pens.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Bulma screamed before slamming her food tray on the table her friend was sitting on.<p>

Her onyx haired friend groaned before putting down her chopsticks. She knew that scream. She looked back at her fuming blue haired friend. She also knew that face. Rubbing her face, she looked exasperatedly at the seething woman and asked, "What did your boss do?"

Bulma sent her look that said, 'If I was acting like this, do I really need to answer that?' Scowling, ChiChi looked around the teacher's lounge. If Bulma was out, then that asshole-of-a-boss should be out as well. She sighed as she saw no sign of the bastard.

Wanting to drop the subject, the onyx haired woman smiled as she saw what she needed walk to them. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she yelled to a fellow teacher, "ROSA!" (A/N That's right! I'm bringing her back!)

Said woman whipped her head towards ChiChi and smiled. Turning her body completely towards the two woman, Rosa jogged to their table. "Chi!" She looked towards the blue haired woman next to her. She cringed at the killing intent pulsing off her in waves. "Buruma!" Rosa's tail was whipping from side to side.

Placing her tray down between the two woman, her smile never disappearing, she looked between the two before letting out an excited squeal. "I had no idea you two worked here!"

ChiChi laughed sarcastically at her hyper friend as her left eyebrow twitched. Trust her, she loved Rosa like a sister, and would do anything for her, but that woman just gets on her nerves so much. Seriously! Who would ever imagine a 20 year old woman acted like a five year old on a sugar rush? She is a kindergarten teacher, and _her _kids were more mature than the adult, hyper saiyan next to her.

"Yes Rosa, we work here." she let out with a sigh. "I've been working here for three years now." she added under her breath.

Bulma however, she put on a forced grin. "Yeah, I work here," she said, her tone sharp. Stiffly turning her head and looking past her childish friend, she stared ice at her friend next to the five-year-old-acting-woman. "Some of us forced, but work here nonetheless." she finished, her voice practically spitting venom. The aware black-haired woman glared death at her in return. Bulma copied the look.

Tension was thick in the air as a mafia stare down was commenced between the short-tempered, discolored saiyan, and the equally feisty earthling, sending the innocent saiyan woman between them into an uncomfortable hemisphere. She would've stopped her two friends from fighting...if they weren't so frightening to talk to. The seconds felt like hours until they were interrupted.

"Buruma! Chi! Rosa!" called a bubbly voice.

Snapping their heads away for a second to look at who called them, both women released a gasp. Bulma's in surprise, ChiChi's in joy. "Goku!" they both exclaimed once catching sight of the tall man.

The minute he was at their table, the onyx haired woman that was previously fighting with her discolored friend, threw herself at the saiyan and embraced him with a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Bulma and Rosa smiled at the sight. ChiChi and Kakarot—though prefers to be called Goku—were mates, born and made to be for each other. Despite Chi being born outside Kakarot's race—as if the man gave a damn!

Once the couple broke apart, but still in each other's arms, Goku spared a look at the audience of two in front of him and smiled. "I didn't know you work here, Buruma." he stated with a tilted head. "I thought Capsule Corp was all you needed."

Bulma laughed at her friend's statement before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Yeah, Capsule Corp provides more than enough for me, but I just need this for credit to get my Baccalaureate Degree in science, but also for a favor for your mate. I didn't finish my community service, so I asked your mate if I could become a temporary aid for one of the teachers here in this school." she explained. "But please don't call me Buruma, it's Bulma now." she said with a small smile.

Her eyes later grew dim as her smile flattered upon seeing the blank look in her friend's eyes. Why was she not surprised? Shaking her head, she looked back at her lunch and picked up her drink. "You truly are clueless," she muttered. "I wonder what grade you teach, hell, I wonder how you even _became_ a teacher!" she exclaimed.

Snapping back to reality at her comment, the goofy saiyan put a hand behind his head as he released a laugh. "Well, I don't teach a grade. I'm the football coach for the Dragon Stars at DBZ High!" he stated, lifting his head up slightly in pride. "Thanks to me, we haven't lost a single game yet!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes before she gently pushed at her mate with a scoff. "It's also thanks to you that almost half of the team went to the emergency room after their first game!"

Goku raised a defensive hand at his wife. "Not my fault! I—OW!" he yelped the moment he felt an agonizing pressure at the back of his head. Whirling around to see who did it, he immediately put on a nervous smile. "H—Hey V-man!" he said, following it up with a laughing chuckle. "I thought you were just gonna stay in the classroom like you usually do?"

Looking up from her lunch, Bulma was met face to face with that prick of a teacher she was forced to work for. If possible, her mood just got darker. _This is_ _great, just great. _She thought. _The one moment where I thought that I could escape this fucking asshole, I'm proven wrong. _She narrowed her eyes. _Fuck you fate and your__ twisted up idea of making my life a living hell fun._

She quickly tucked away her tail underneath her skirt and looked down momentarily to make sure that it was securely hidden away. She knew what happens to halfbreeds like her; they get burned alive, stabbed repeatedly, or any sick and gruesome way of murder. She never understood why people like her were known as a disgrace to the world she lives in, but she was just glad she was alive. Thanks to her, she found some friends that were trustworthy enough to let in on her dirty little secret.

Although...if half-breeds like herself were shunned and shamed, why did they let an Earthling, ChiChi, mate with a saiyan and create half-breeds?

She was brought back to reality to a grunt-like growl. Snapping her head up, she saw that teacher man look straight at her with emotionless, narrowed eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he barked.

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, she retorted, in that snappy tone of hers, "What do you think? I'm eating my fucking lunch!" Releasing a sigh, she said, "I don't have time to check out any of the reports you have. I promise I'll see them once I'm done with—"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Wench? I just came here to take a 30 minute interval for taking one of the three meals of a day before returning back to my class full of infantile teenagers." he explained with a scoff. "Idiotic Onna." he sneered.

Bulma felt her tail bristle against her bare waist. It took all of her strength to not lunge at the ungrateful man and beat the living shit out of him. She was a saiyan, a half-breed technically, but she still had that pride inside her. She will not let anyone, this asshole being no exception; disrespect her, especially in her presence! Daring to pick a fight, she was abruptly cut off at the sound of the school bell blaring through the halls. Groaning in disbelief, she picked up her tray, dumped out her trash, and stomped her way towards her class.

"Stupid bell, stupid Vegeta, stupid—" She released a surprised gasp once she felt someone grab her ass and give it a squeeze. Turning just in time, she slapped the vacuous teen that dared tried to feel her up. The young man just smirked at her and left with a click of his tongue and a wink. Bulma's form shook in rage.

"STUPID, INCOMPETENT, FUCKING HENTAIS!" she shrieked with a turn of her heel.

On the way back to her room, she was starting to question why she even bothered to stay there any longer. The exit was just a down the hall, why not just make a break for it? The moment she opened the door to her class, she was slammed with papers and student files. Looking down at the pile in front of her, she looked up at the smirking ass-of-a-teacher.

"You forgot to do these, Onna," he sneered before turning his back to her and walking swiftly away from her seething figure and to his desk.

_Why do I put up with this bullshit? **He's **the teacher, shouldn't **he **be doing some work? _her mind screamed as she bent over to pick up the papers that were thrown so carelessly on the marble floor. While doing so, her knees came up to her chest, enunciating her perky and full breasts through the skin-tight, white blouse she was wearing.

At the corner of her eye she noticed a few males staring directly at her chest and raised a delicate, blue eyebrow. But that wasn't the reason for the raised brow, no. What really had her flabbergasted was the fact that her boss, the arrogant little prick, had his eyes glued to her pronounced chest like the other male students.

At that moment, a devious idea formed into her mind as a small smirk formed at the curves of her lips. _I see that Mr. Know-It-All is fond of my body, _she thought as she stood back up straight, smirk still in place. _I could use this to my advantage._ Her eyes narrowed slightly._ This could be fun. _Her smirk widened at the idea as she walked slowly to her desk, making sure that her long, creamy legs were noticeable.

Indeed they were.

She inwardly laughed when she saw her teacher's eyes revert to lust and his Adam's apple bob up in a gulp. Blinking himself back to reality, he quickly shed his eyes from her hourglass figure and growled at his obviously distracted class. Bulma couldn't tell if it was a growl to gain their attention, or a growl to make those pervy teenage boys to get their eyes off her.

Either one gave her a cocky feeling as she sat down at her desk. While doing as she was told and filing the students' reports, assignments, and etcetera, she allowed quick glances at the corner of her eye to see if her flame-haired teacher was still eyeing her. She felt a tug at the corner of her cheeks when she saw that he was staring at her with a suggestive look in his eyes.

She could make this in her favor. She turned her head to her assigned task with a small giggle when she saw him quickly turn his head away with a rosy color dusted across his nose and cheeks. She smirked devilishly as she continued on with her work. This would definitely be fun.

_Oh, yes, fun indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<br>****She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**Hey! I hope you all like this fic! I put a lot of thought into it, so I really do hope you guys will keep reading it.**

**Review please!**


	2. Revenge, Past Mistakes

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**Hey Guys! I'm so glad that you guys like my new story! And I have grand news! I found a way to update both stories faster and at the same time! **

**Also, I'm going to have a little vote thing. I'm not going to place the poll on my profile (it only allows users to vote) so I'm going to use my stories! I want you guys to tell me some one-shots ideas, and the one with the best idea I donate it to! I'm feel like giving some short stories to someone(s).**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Mr. Ouji." Bulma smiled as she put all of the student reports and files on her assign's desk. "All of it is done like you requested." Looking at the time, she looked back at the stoic face of the saiyan and smirked arrogantly. "I guess I don't have to stay overtime after all."<p>

Before she even got the chance to turn around, she was held up by three dreaded words: "You're not done,"

Snapping her gaze back towards her now smirking boss, she raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh? Last time I checked, I finished the task that was due by the end of the day. If this is about that damn timeline, you said I don't have to turn it in until the end of the week," she replied haughtily.

Vegeta chuckled as he shook his head slowly. "Oh," he said as he stood up from behind his desk. "I don't remember saying that," he teased as he walked around the wooden table so that he was standing in front of it. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he leaned onto the wooden desk, a smirk dancing onto his lips.

Bulma gave him a glare as she crossed her arms. "Wow, you must really suck as a teacher if you can't even remember a Kami damned thing you told me this morning." she spat. "You said," She put her hands up and stuck out her index and middle finger on both and bent them. "Quote, 'I want the results of the timeline given to me by the end of the week.'. End quote."

She put her hands down and smirked haughtily. "I'm not one to fool so easily, Vegeta. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me'? I've learned from all the errors i have made in my childhood, but I could see that you're still in the stage of hitting puberty."

Said saiyan snorted. "That's what they tell you, Onna, but they just wanted to keep you happy."

Like a stubborn child, the blue-haired half-breed stomped her foot and flailed her arms around. "Shut up you immature asshole! I didn't even want to work here, but I did it so I could get full credit on my degree and for a favor for ChiChi! If they wanted to keep me happy, they wouldn't have made me work for an ass like **_you_**!"

Vegeta only sneered. "Immature? I'm not the one acting like a toddler who didn't get whatever the fuck she wanted. I never asked to have a bitch for an assistant, neither have I ever asked for any assistance at all. But guess what, life sucks ass. So live with the fact you're stuck with me and grow up so I can have a _mature _assistant to deal with instead of a two-year-old child."

Bulma's figure shook in rage at the insulting words. "Child? I'm no kid you asshole!"

"And I'm no asshole-" Vegeta thought back to what he said. "Except to you, bitch."

"Jackass!"

"Wench,"

"Dumbass!"

"Is that the best you could come up with?" The saiyan taunted.

Before she could even say another word, he grabbed his notebook, gave her a two fingered salute with a click of his tongue, and slammed the classroom door as he left, leaving a paralyzed Bulma to gather in what just happened.

_Did, did that jackass of a saiyan just-_

_Leave you? Hell yeah._

Groaning in frustration, the blue haired half-breed gathered her things- her bag, phone, and papers- and walked to the door and turned the knob, but see that she couldn't. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried again, nothing. _The bastard locked it! _her mind screamed. Though she was a half-saiyan, and could easily break open the door, she would have to pay for the damage and possibly get fired. Shaking on the knob, the angered bluenette released a loud shriek. "FUCK YOU VEGETA OUJI!"

* * *

><p>ChiChi sat down at the bleachers as she watched her husband coach the high school's undefeated team. Though clearly looking forward, her mind was elsewhere. <em>Maybe it was a bad idea, <em>she thought with a frown. _Maybe it was a bad idea to pair B-chan up with Vegeta. _Her shoulders slumped. _But I just had a good feeling about them!_

It was no coincidence that her half-breed friend was matched up with the most irritating man in the whole school. Though she's been through enough, the onyx-haired female was determined to make sure that the half-breed will stay, no matter what. _She'll thank me in the end. Only then, will I relieve myself of my debt to Bulma-chan. _she thought with clenched fists.

She has known that stubborn bitch since the day _he _found her. After her father and mother got separated, the black-haired Earthling was left to fend for herself at the young age of three. She was found by her lovable friend's father when she was on her way home from hunting in the woods. She was too young to understand that her blue-haired friend's father was not from this world, but later found out when she met the daughter.

At first sight, she didn't think that any harm could come by, but was terribly wrong. ChiChi couldn't help but frown upon the memory. She was a stupid, naive, jealous little girl that often wanted the attention to be turned to her. She grew up with her parents barely knowing her, and her not knowing them. She let her envy of Bulma's life get the best of her and crushed that sweet little girl, who did her no wrong, down into the cement.

Though she wasn't smart like her best friend, she knew all of the girl's weak spots. She robbed the girl of her life. When they first met Goku, the first full-breed saiyan that wasn't always bloodthirsty, she saw the tiny bit of interest in her blue-haired friend's eyes, but she also had feelings for the bubbly saiyan and took him from her. When they first met Rosa, she was their friend from middle school, she would often steal her away so that they could be more close than Bulma.

She even went as low as to steal away family members from her. Her, a sweet, kind, blue-haired girl that welcomed her into her family when she was abandon from hers. She treated her like a sister, always giving her advice, always trying to cheer her up whenever she had the blues, always comforted her whenever she had a nightmare about her birth parents, she did everything. She even put all of her trust into her, that she soon found out that her blue-eyed friend was indeed an alien, a saiyan to be exact.

_And this was how I repaid her, _ChiChi thought with a frown.

Thanks to her, Bulma lived without a mother, with her father barely acknowledging her. She has lived a life that she always has to be cautious about. ChiChi made a spontaneous girl become an insecure woman that hides behind a fake mask. The moment she realized what damage she has done towards her half-breed friend, she swore to make it up to her. She promised that she will right every wrong she has done to her. She will give back everything she has taken from her.

She will get that innocent little girl back.

Her eyes narrowed at her promise as resolution set place in the deepest pits of her stomach. The only way to get that wonderful girl that's hiding inside the discolored, half-breed 22 year old woman was to find someone that can. She almost thought it was impossible three years ago, but that was three years before she met a certain saiyan.

Vegeta Ouji.

He was similar to her friend, personality wise, whenever he's enjoying himself. He had that same teasing, prideful, independent air that used to surround her best friend. Now, with the help of her friend Rosa, she will get those two together so that they- Rosa, herself, Goku- could have that spunky half-saiyan that they all grew to love.

Finally coming out of her daze, she took out her phone, dialed her middle school friend, and placed the phone to her ear. After three more rings, the saiyan picked up.

"Hello?" came her cheery voice.

"Rosa," she started. "Are you sure you could help me with this?"

Connecting her words with what they spoke a while early, the other woman nodded into the phone. "I'm definitely sure. I know what Bulma was like before the accident with her mother," ChiChi winced as she heard the lie she told her. "I want her back as much as you do, Chi." Shifting the phone to the other ear, Rosa asked, "So what's the plan?"

After telling her vivacious friend what she wanted to happen between the rudest man of the school and their best friend, she heard her buoyant friend laugh giddily at the other end.

"That's brilliant! I see no chance of failure whatsoever!" she cooed. "But are you sure that Bulma would like Vegeta? I mean, I have known him longer than you guys, and I don't even like him, and I'm his twin sister!" she quipped. (A/N I'm letting Rosa have different roles in every story I include her in, but she will always stay a relative of Vegeta.)

ChiChi nodded her head. "Of course she'll like him! They are almost alike in personality, and I could already tell that B-chan has a slight attraction to your brother." She pressed the speaker in the phone closer to her mouth and whispered, "Look Rosa, I have no doubt in my mind that Bulma and Vegeta are meant to be together. Do you?"

There was a long pause before the twin spoke again. "I have no doubt ChiChi, and I do agree with the attraction between the two. I haven't seen Veggie this happy in...scratch that, I've never seen him happy. But I can tell that his attitude is lightening up since he isn't being that much of an ass anymore."

The mated woman chuckled at the note. "Good. So both have an attraction to each other, hm?"

"Correct."

ChiChi smirked. "I guess everything is all set then," She put her absent hand on her hip. She could hear her friend smirk on the other end. Grabbing her bag from the bleachers and walking down the steps, she whispered,

"Operation: Hots For Teacher, is a go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day, Morning...<strong>_

_Second day in this hell hole, _Bulma thought as she entered the empty school. _I must be insane for coming back. _Grabbing her keys from her bag and holding a cup of coffee in the other, she opened the door to her classroom and put down her stuff. Taking off her jacket and putting it on her rolling chair, she took the time to look around the vacant class to see that her flame-haired boss was nowhere to be found.

_If he's the teacher, shouldn't he be here early? Like every **other **teacher? _she thought before taking out her laptop. She always carried her computer with her, no matter the situation. Tapping her fingers against her keyboard, the impatient half-breed stared irritatedly at the bright screen as she waited for her PC to warm up. _Come one you stupid thing, _she thought as she ground her teeth against each other.

Her cranky mood lightened up when her screen saver popped up. Quickly getting connected to the school's free wifi, the discolored half-breed got onto the internet and started her research about the her saiyan race of bloodthirsty warriors and who went past their limit and achieved Super Saiyan. _I feel as if I'm in school again. _she thought with a huff as she scrolled down the page of sites.

_I'm **so **going to- What's this? _

She clicked on a link and once she saw what was on it, her was grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Quickly grabbing a pen and paper, she copied down the site url. _The timeline could wait. _she thought deviously before folding up the paper and placing it inside her bag. Looking back at the screen, she began to read the context.

_Guess what Vegeta, I'm going to make **sure** you pay for the crap you put me through._

She let out a surprised yelp when she heard the school bell ring and quickly exited out of the sight and put away her laptop. She quickly looked over her figure and smiled when she saw it fit to satisfaction. Tucking her tail into her pencil skirt, she readjusted her black, v-neck, sleeveless blouse. She specifically chose such outfit for her plan to charm her boss until his balls fall off.

Her skirt was within teacher dress regulation, but she lived her life with dress codes, meaning she knew how to work around it. The guidelines said that the length had to be at least an inch above the knee, but it never said that the slit had to be. Her skirt had a slit up the middle that stopped four inches below her private part. Her shirt didn't show any cleavage, but it did leave men to the imagination.

_Hope you're ready for this you pompous jackass. _Bulma thought devilishly as she watched her students come into the classroom. She smirked when she saw some of her male students stop to stare at her, or were just walking dumbly to their seat while drooling. If she had this effect on them, then she was certain that her arrogant boss would be no different.

As if on cue, the man came in. Smirking inwardly, she grabbed an extra cup of coffee she so happened to have and approached the teacher. Extending the hot beverage at him, she smiled coyly. "Here you go, Mr. Ouji," she started, a slight purr to her voice. This caused the man to look up from his phone and to her. The reaction she got out of him almost made her want to laugh out loud, almost.

"I figured you would need some coffee during the early morning in order to last throughout the day," she continued, her smile still in place. "I hope you like expresso macchiato." Placing the drink into her boss' open hand, she slowly trudged her way back to her desk, swaying her hips side to side _slowly._

_Kiss my ass, Vegeta. I'm going to make your life a living hell in return for making mine one._

Sitting in her seat at the far end of the classroom, Bulma grabbed her laptop and pretended as if she was looking up the information for the timeline. A dangerous glint in her eyes gleamed for a brief second before disappearing. _Plan: Get Vegeta Back For the Crap He's done is a go__. _she thought as she went onto the previous site she was on before the school bell rang. Her mind laughed at the text she read. _I'm going to make you cum your pants, Vegeta._

She spared a side glance towards her assigned at gave him a flirty wink along with licking her lips seductively.

This caused an inward growl to erupt from the flame-haired man. He knew what game this woman was playing, and surprisingly, he was enjoying it. He smirked as he made his way over to his desk to put away his stuff. Who wouldn't enjoy a game with a hot seductress trying to seduce you? If anything, he was going to play the role Mr. Clueless. If this woman thought that he was just as clueless as Kakarot, then she's fucking wrong!

Both players had smirks on their faces as excitement crowded their minds.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<br>****She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**Hey! don't forget to tell me what kind of one-shot I should do! The winner gets to have it donated to them!**

**Review please!**


	3. Operation: Hots For Teacher Part 1

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**Hey Guys! I'm so glad that you guys like my new story! And I have grand news! I found a way to update both stories faster and at the same time! **

**Also, I'm going to have a little vote thing. I'm not going to place the poll on my profile (it only allows users to vote) so I'm going to use my stories! I want you guys to tell me some one-shots ideas, and the one with the best idea I donate it to! I'm feel like giving some short stories to someone(s).**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Bulma couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. He couldn't be that quick, can he? He couldn't have figured it out in a matter of hours spent with him, right? <em>He couldn't have figured it out. It has been too soon. <em>She thought with a bite on her lower lip. Quickly typing up the last sentence on her report, she spared a few glances towards her boss.

He wasn't looking at her.

She was growing irritated, and was running out of ways to win this little game with her assigned. She did all but take off her clothes and strip dance in front of him. Give him seductive looks, smirk teasingly at him, whenever she walked to and fro from the classroom and the entire school building, she would always sway her hips. Whenever she "accidentally" dropped a file, paper, anything, she would always bend over so that her ass was in clear view.

But, surprisingly, none of it worked.

_What happened? Did he finally grow a conscience? _She thought before standing up from her chair and walking over to her boss, her hips swaying torturously. She almost growled aloud when she saw that her assigned didn't even look up from his computer. _Why isn't he looking?_Placing her hands on his desk, her left eyebrow twitched when she saw no response come out of the stoic man whatsoever.

"Mr. Ouji," she inquired.

No response.

"Mr. Ouji?"

No response.

Growing annoyed, she walked over towards his chair, turned him around, leaned in close and said, "Mr. Ouji!" It was loud, but not loud enough to cause uproar for the class full of teenagers.

Stopping with his teasing game of ignoring, the said saiyan raised an eyebrow at the clearly peeved woman. The fury in her sapphire eyes looked absolutely sparkling whenever she got angry. It was actually one of the reasons why he loved annoying her so. The other was just for the hell of it.

"What do you want, Onna?" he asked, propping his head up on one of his arms resting on his armchair.

Quickly dropping the irritated look, the half-breed woman pushed away from her employer's rolling chair and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, making them bounce up. She felt a tug of her lips when her boss man looked at her chest. _Maybe he didn't figure out my scandal yet. _She thought.

"I just wanted to say that the timeline is nearly finished, but there is a difficulty on trying to find the saiyans of now's time that reached past their limit in power. There is no history of any saiyan of today reaching the legendary status." she explained.

There was a slight pause in the conversation, but the response she got made her want to kill someone.

"Then search the whole Kami damned planet. I still want it by the end of the week."

A vein throbbed at the side of the blue-haired saiyan's forehead as she clenched her fists till her knuckles were white. Biting her tongue from any rude remark, she managed out, "But sir," Her tone was sharp. "That is impossible. There is no way I can travel Vegetasei and back just for a _damn_ timeline."

The saiyan just smirked. "That's not my problem, now is it?"

She bit down on her lower lip until she tasted that coppery, metallic liquid in her mouth. She sent him a quick death glare, turned her head up in the air, and pivoted away from the infernal full-breed and towards her desk, all the while grumbling incoherent curses.

_Stupid Vegeta. I wish he could just rot in the depths of Vegetasei's hell._

The school bell rang, bringing the saiyan woman out of her thoughts. Rushing towards her desk, she quickly gathered up her things and walked briskly out of the classroom before her boss could dump anymore of his crap on her. She wasn't in the mood to get even more pissed at that..that- Bulma growled. Saiyan! _He should be a disgrace to my race! _She thought with a cringe.

Out in the school parking lot, she grabbed her keys from her bag and was about to turn the alarm off her car, until she felt a hand grab her wrist. Relying on her first instinct, she swung her fist around and was surprised to see it was only her stupid, arrogant, egotistical… sexy… smart—Bulma shook her head inwardly. _Bad Bulma! Calling __**him **__sexy is like saying Goku's tall!_

_He is tall, stupid!_

_Smart! I mean smart!_

_Sure you did._

Bulma groaned as she put a hand to her head_. Great, I'm arguing with my saiyan half._ Mentally shaking her head, she put her focus on the black cement below her feet. Her eyes slowly traveled up the dark saiyan's body before she met with his eyes. Black, emotionless, empty eyes that held so much mystery; it sent her tail shivers.

"Wh—What d—do you want?" She mentally cursed. Why did her voice sound so shaky? She prayed to all the Kamis out there that Vegeta didn't notice it. Dreadfully, Kami must hate her for the playful smirk that was clearly evident on her boss' face told her otherwise. _What did I do to make you hate me Kami?_

"I want to know the reason why you threw such a tantrum, Wench." he grumbled out.

A nerve popped at the right side of the half-breed's head before she fell over anime style. Why she got so mad? Why she threw a _tantrum_? Getting back up, the ill-tempered woman threw an incensed look. "Do you not remember you jackass?" She threw clenched fists to her sides. "You sent me out so that I could complete that Kami damned assignment you wanted so badly done!"

She saw her boss roll his eyes at her raging form and dared to show a small leer. _What the hell is so fucking funny? _She bit back a growl. Ripping away from his piercing eyes, lifted her cute nose in the air, and started walking briskly back towards the white school in front of her. She only stopped midway to shout out, "You coming?"

His only reply was a nonchalant grunt before she continued her medium-fast pace. Right as she stepped back foot into her silent classroom, realization hit her like a ki blast being shot at her up close. _Did...Vegeta...He..._

_Ran after you after you left? Hell to the fuck yeah!_

A victorious smile lit up the bluenette's face as she strode over to her desk. It seemed like she had underestimated her abilities to crack her boss man's iron defense. She should've known better; any defense can't hold up **her**. Hearing the school bell ring, she immediately grabbed her bag and bolted towards the door before she could get ran over by a stamped of hungry saiyan adolescents.

* * *

><p>Rosa looked over the lunchroom again until her target was found. Her tail twitching with nervousness, she carefully tucked it around her waist like a belt and strode over to the unexpected victim. Her eyes read fear as a rare frown shone from her smooth, delicate face.<p>

_Why am I doing this again? _She couldn't help but wonder.

_Flashback_

_Rosa hastily shook her head in disagreement at her best friend's proposal. It was suicide, **suicide**! Did she __**want **__her to live a short life? "No, nuh-uh, not in your lifetime or any of your next generations!"_

_Her onyx-haired friend pouted in disappointment as she crossed her arms in defiance. "Come on, Rosa! It's not like I'm asking you to kill yourself!"_

_The full-breed gave her an inscrutable look. "You're the one telling me to do something that has the same exact meaning." she deadpanned._

_The Earthling woman gave a feeble smile. "He won't kill you. He's your brother, your twin to be more specific. Don't you have twinstincts or something?"_

_Again, the mated woman was given a deadpan look. "Twinstincts? I don't share a telepathic bond with anyone unless I'm mated, ChiChi! Nor do I share any bond with Vegeta besides that family crap. He won't do it, so why bother to-" She abruptly cut herself off when she was faced with rage-filled eyes._

_ChiChi walked right up to the dumbfounded saiyan and stood on her tippy-toes to glare at the woman, eye-to-eye. "Look," She took a step forward. Rosa took a step back. "You said that you're going to help me," Rosa took another step back. "And you _are_ going to help me," ChiChi took a step forward. "And you are _not_going to back out on me," ChiChi narrowed her eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_Rosa took a big gulp. "C-Crystal."_

_Pulling back, the Earthling smirked. "Good, now I'll take care of Bulma and the other," Rosa sent her a glare. "You just make sure ol' ass-crack is there." Her friend's eyes darkened again. "You will make sure he's there, or I'll make sure that __**he **__is going to be sorry for ever coming," ChiChi placed her hands on her hips. "Capiche?"_

_"Y—yes ma'am." Rosa repeated._

_End of Flashback_

_Oh, that's how. _She mentally muttered as she closed in on her prey.

Rosa quietly approached her twin brother and was about to pounce the man, until she found herself bent over and her head in an arm lock. A deep voice rumbled above her, "What the hell are you doing, Kumiko? You should've known that nothing could surprise me."

Wiggling her way out of her brother's strong, vise-like grip, she quickly fixed her hair before glaring ice daggers at the taller man's face. "I said don't call me that! It's Rosa! Not Kumiko!"

Her slightly older brother shrugged. "As if I give a damn," Turning his back towards her, he picked up his chopsticks again and resumed his eating with a wolfish, yet clean, manner. "So," he said as he took in some breaths before stuffing his face again. "Why did you disturb my meal?"

Taking a gulp in, she smiled convincing at her twin as she pointed towards her wristwatch. "I have to go somewhere, but I have to look my very best." She heard her brother snort before he took a swing of his soda.

"What? You going on a date or something?" he joked.

Rosa took another gulp in. _I hope he can't smell my lie out. _"Yes, actually."

She watched her brother cease his eating and stiffen in his sitting position. Turning his head to look at her, the overprotective saiyan stood over his sister so that he was towering over her small frame. "Who is that fucking bastard?" he growled in a deep voice.

Rosa would've already broken in a sweat, but she was the school's acting coach, and she had a degree in the preforming arts, so she could easily pull off a happy, go-getter act. Smiling, she said with a dreamy sigh, "I met him a few days ago. He is a very charming man, funny and smart too. A saiyan that isn't always bloodthirsty, and knows how to treat a woman," She looked up at her twin with a starry-eyed look. "Paxton, ever heard of something so striking?"

(A/N Yeah, I want to make Rosa and Paxton a couple.)

It wasn't a complete lie. She was involved with a saiyan named Paxton, but she always kept it a secret to keep her boyfriend from getting pummeled into Vegetasei's core. Yes, she knew that he was a tough guy, but he was only three fourths of a saiyan, so he stood no chance against a full-breed, much less someone like her brother.

Vegeta was taking deep breaths in order to control his rage. So Paxton was the name of the unlucky man. His fists clenched until you could hear his knuckles cracking. He would need to kill him. Last time a guy got too close to his sister, she was broken beyond repair for over six months. It brought her to the point of suicide even. Though he was a man who adorned the mask of ice and fire, he cared for his family, especially since Kumiko -ahem- _Rosa _was the only one he had left.

Grabbing his lunch and throwing it in the nearest trash bin, he took his coat off the seat he was previously sitting in and motioned his head towards the exit. "C'mon, you don't want to be late for your date."

Nodding hurriedly, the spunky saiyan rushed towards her brother's side. _If my boyfriend dies, ChiChi, I'm killing your mate. _Was the usually preppy woman's promise as she walked over to her twin's car and entered it. _Just make sure that Paxton and Bulma are there. _she thought before she was pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" Bulma questioned as she crossed her arms impatiently. ChiChi and Rosa invited her to a three-pair lunch date. All she knew was that her cousin Paxton and Goku were going to be her two black-haired friend's dates, but her <em>wonderful<em> BFFs decided to leave her in the dark on whom was her date.

She looked towards her older cousin for an answer for her asked question. He just shrugged. Looking towards her sister-like friend, she quirked a delicate, blue brow as an indicator for her to answer.

"Because," ChiChi inquired as she took a glance of her watch. "Rosa wanted to eat here." She said as she smoothed the wrinkles on her dress. At the corner of her eye, she saw her half-breed friend pick at her cocktail dress.

"Why do we need to dress all fancy? Don't we have a class to all return to once the kids get back from their lunch?"

The bluenette's mated friend shook her head. "Nope. Today is a half-day, so the kids should be going home by now." Pointing towards the building behind them, the Earthling said, "And for the dress, it is dress code."

Raising an eyebrow at the reason, the bluenette half-saiyan was about to say otherwise, until a fancy, black sports car presented itself in front of her. The windows were tainted, but the intelligent young woman knew who it was. Besides, it was common sense. The only other person that wasn't here was Rosa and the mystery man. But the saiyan didn't own a car and always carpooled with her... _Oh shit._

Praying to all the Kamis that her date wasn't who she thought it was, she was only met with the surprise face an her assigned. Staring at each other for only a moment, the two feisty saiyans yelled,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

_Why the hell is Vegeta here? _Bulma thought with a grit of her teeth.

_'Why the hell is the Wench here?' _Vegeta thought with malice in his eyes.

The two saiyans looked towards the four sorry people for the answer. ChiChi and Rosa kept a straight face, but inside they were crumbling into an imaginary floor._Maybe it was a bad idea after all_, ChiChi thought. She felt her joyous friend lean up against her and whisper,

"Operation: Hots For Teacher is a fail?"

ChiChi almost instantly shook her head. "No, just keep going on with the plan. We already gone this far, it's too late for turning back."

Taking a gulp in, the three couples—er—two couples and a pair of arguing people made their way into the restaurant.

_I'm ready for hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<br>****She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**Hey! Don't forget to tell me what kind of one-shot I should do! The winner gets to have it donated to them!**

**Review please!**


	4. She's Changing

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**Hey Guys! I'm so glad that you guys like my new story! And I have grand news! I found a way to update both stories faster and at the same time! **

**I want you guys to tell me some one-shots ideas, and the one with the best idea I donate it to! I'm feel like giving some short stories to someone(s).**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p><em>This is very<em> awkward...ChiChi thought. They were all sitting in a round booth. ChiChi was at one end with her wonderful mate at her left. At his left was Bulma's cousin Paxton, next to him was his girlfriend, Rosa, next to her was her beloved best friend, and finally, at the other end, was the irresistibly sexy, but most irritating, man on the planet. If there weren't two fully grown adults arguing and glaring at each other, and there wasn't anyone staring at their table, maybe then it wouldn't have been _that _awkward.

_Too bad it is._

"Why did you have to be here? I was supposed to have a great lunch with my friends but then you had to show up and ruin it!" Bulma hissed at the saiyan next to her.

Vegeta glared. "If I was here or not, your so-called 'lunch date' would still be a calamity because _you _would be here!"

"Did that boost your ego, Mr. NO-ONE-GIVES-A-FUCK-ABOUT?" The blue-eyed demi-sayain seethed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, it very much did you fucking troll."

"Why you _little_—"

Thank Kami for hearing their prayers, a man in a suit with an apron wrapped around his waist came up to the noisy table with a notepad and pen. "Is there anything you would like to drink this afternoon?" His eyes immediately went towards the glaring blue woman as she continued to stare at the flame-haired man next to her.

Clearing her throat, ChiChi smiled at the young saiyan as she put down her menu. "I would like to have a Medori Sour," The waiter wrote the order down on his notepad. "And for my mate," She gestured towards the spiky-haired man to her left. "He would like to have a Shirley Temple."

Snapping her fingers, Rosa, not looking away from her menu, said, "I would like a Strawberry Daiquiri," She looked towards her boyfriend. "You don't mind me staying over at your place, right?" A smirk lit the blonde saiyan's features as he quickly muttered, "Fanta Orange."

A growl erupted from the twin saiyan's brother as he stared ice at the three-fourths saiyan. "Over my dead fucking body," Feeling a jab at his stomach, he looked over at the woman to his right and glared. Growling, he snapped his gaze back to the awkward waiter and barked, "Just get me a damn Coke."

Hurriedly writing the order down, his spirits lightened when his gaze was brought back to the blue-haired beauty. "And you ma'am, what would you like?"

Looking over the menu and tapping her chin, she looked back at the young server with doe-like eyes. "Can I have a Passion Fruit Mojitos?"

The server smirked and nodded his head. "You most certainly can, Miss." Writing down the last drink onto his yellow notepad, he looked at the six people and asked, "Would you like to try our fruity signature appetizer? It is a great mix of sliced strawberries," Rosa squealed. "Apples, bananas, pineapple and all sprinkled with pomegranate seeds."

Taking a moment to consider, Goku asked, "How big is the portion?" He winced when he felt his wife driver her six-inch heel into his foot. Even though she didn't have the strength to compare to him, it was still painful to feel a woman's heel drive into your flesh, even if it was covered.

Tapping his pen against his chin, the saiyan waiter stuck out his arms out from his body and curved them to resemble the shape of a circle. "About that big." Almost immediately forgetting about the throbbing pain in his foot, the spiky-haired saiyan nodded his head in agreement.

Listing down their final say, the young saiyan walked off towards the restaurant's kitchen, leaving the six adults to continue their previous banter.

"You are _not _going to that _pathetic_ Earthling's residence if I'm still breathing, Kumiko." Vegeta growled at his twin before glaring at her boyfriend.

Rosa bit her lip as she felt her handsome, blonde-saiyan boyfriend stiffen. They had both agreed to not tell her brother that Paxton was three-fourths saiyan, for they know that the flame-haired man held the past law of cross-breeds strongly. It was wrong for her brother to think so less of demi-saiyans, and very injudicious for him to say that their better off dead. Shooting a glare at her twin, she merely gave him the finger before turning her head away.

(A/N Sibling love. :P)

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Vegeta. I'm your older sister after all." She reminded with a smirk.

"Only by ten minutes!" The arrogant man of the table retorted.

Rosa laughed at the expression her brother gave her and just waved it aside. Her brother may be chalk-full of pride, and was too proud of himself to admit he was wrong, but he could act like a little kid at times. "Bulma," She said, turning her gaze to the bluenette sitting next to her. "What'd you think of the waiter? It seemed to me that he has the hots for you," She said with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, trying to hide her light blush, she said, "I have absolutely no interest in such things. Right now I'm just focusing on living my life working for the devil," Vegeta growled. "Passing my college and inheriting my father's company." She rested her head on her hand. "I got no time to focus on such unimportant things such as: 'Who will be my next boyfriend?' or 'He's so cute, I should date him!'."

Rosa frowned at the response she got. She couldn't wait till she got the old Bulma-chan back; she was a whole lot of fun. She never was this…boring. There was no other way to explain it. At first sight, the blue-haired demi-saiyan seemed like a barrel of monkeys because of her blue hair and open eyes, but then she changes your judgment completely with her lack of attention to such hilarity.

"You're going to grow old and die single, B-chan." Rosa quipped with a goofy grin. "Hey, you're going to be just like, Veggie!" She laughed momentarily, but was quickly cut off when her twin threw a napkin at her head. Ripping the white fabric off, she let out a huff at her brother. "It was a freakin' joke! Lighten up."

Vegeta gave her a deadpan expression. "Do you know how much I hate jokes?" It was a statement, not a question.

Shrugging, the jubilant saiyan smiled before breaking eye contact with her stoic twin. Not so far away from their table, Paxton, with his acute sense of hearing, overheard a conversation with the manager of the restaurant and an employee.

"Are you sure?" The manager gasped out.

Paxton furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"I'm positive, sir. The band has backed out on us on last minute! The people have been asking me to play some music for them, but what music is there to play?" The employee worried.

An imaginary light bulb went off in the pretty blonde's head as he called over their attention. "Excuse me sirs," The two men looked over at their table. "I think I have a solution for your problem." In no time at all, the two saiyans were at their booth. Their intense looks signaled to him that he had their full attention. "You need music, yes?" The manager nodded. "Well my cousin here," He gestured towards his confused cousin. "can play quite well on the guitar. Does this eating establishment possess the instrument?"

He grinned when the saiyan employee standing next to the manager ran towards a stage in the middle of the restaurant and back with an acoustic guitar wrapped around his upper torso. Nodding in approval, the blond looked towards his blue-haired cousin and grinned. "You said you always wanted to perform in public before, B, now's your time."

Before she could even argue, she was pulled out of the booth, dragged over to the wooden stage in the middle of the restaurant, and given the guitar. She looked around to see hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her, waiting for her to start. Like her cousin said before, she has always wanted to perform in front of public, but that was nearly _ten years__ago_.

Swallowing down the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she played each string quickly to check if it was in tune before looking back at the staring audience. Thinking quickly of an old song she memorized, she positioned her fingers in a G chord and strummed.

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without"<em>

She grew more confident when she saw the satisfied looks of the customers. Moving her right hand over the neck of the guitar, she swayed to the tune and began walking around the wooden platform.

_"Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
>And I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"<em>

"Oh Kami," Rosa and ChiChi murmured. Looking at them, Goku and Paxton asked, "What?"

Shaking their heads, the two brunettes looked at their men and frowned. "Bulma sang this song," Rosa started. "When her first love crushed her heart." ChiChi finished. Rosa looked back at the mini platform and frowned. "She hasn't sung ever since that day."

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

Bulma felt her eyes sting as she continued to walk around the small platform. No, she will not cry again. She promised herself that she won't her tears on shit like _him. _He wasn't worth it, not worth it. Blinking back the tears forming in her blue pools, she jumped off the stage and onto the black and grey carpet.

_"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause"_

The audience clapped to the beat of the blue-haired entertainer's voice as they continued to stare mystically at her. So much passion and emotion was put into the song as if she was the one who made it. It left everyone speechless. She walked up to random tables and gave the occupants of the tables simple gestures such as winks, smiles, and maybe stealing a few hats before returning them.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

ChiChi noticed, at the corner of her eye, that the flame-haired asshole sitting on the other end was enticed with her best friend's wonderful voice. She smirked. Despite the sadness the lyrics carries, it sounded so beautiful. She was surprised when she saw the slightest hint of emotion flit through those ebony eyes before reverting back to its enigmatic gaze.

_"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight"_

She walked back up the steps to the platform and turned back to the audience. Lifting her head up high, her voice strong and powerful, she stepped forward and hit the crowd with as much passion and strength, that tears stung their eyes.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into."_

Her voice softened considerable as her stance straightened. Her hands moved slowly across the guitar as she closed her eyes. Playing the last few chords, she softly whispered,

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."_

Not waiting for an applause, she put down the guitar, bowed, and was about to walk off the wooden stage, but the time she was in the midst of a bow, she was given a loud round of applause and whistles. Smiling she waved the crowd goodbye and walked back to her booth.

By the time she got there, their appetizer and drinks were already there. "Goody!" She cheered. Moving over Vegeta's lap and to the empty spot in between him and Rosa, she grabbed the last small plate near the huge fruit bowl and filled it up with the fruit salad.

Ignoring the shocked stares, the hungry half-saiyan gobbled her food up in a hasty, yet polite manner. A small smirk made its way up to ChiChi's and Rosa's lips as they watched their blue friend eat. She just sang. In almost ten years, she's sung. And to make things better, she just sat in Vegeta's lap. Their smirks soon turned into grins. Though it was to get over to her seat, the bluenette still sat in the arrogant man's lap.

_She's changing._

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**Hey! Don't forget to tell me what kind of one-shot I should do for you! **

**Review please!**


	5. Discovered

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I HAD FINALS THIS WEEK AND WAS TOO BUSY STUDYING LIKE MAD! I HOPE YOU GUYS COULD FORGIVE ME FOR THE WAIT!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>After an hour of drinking and chatting, the waiter came back with his notepad and asked for their orders.<p>

"I'll have a steak, three actually," Goku held up three fingers. "Two dishes of pot stickers, six plates of egg rolls, two pounds of komdalq meat," The waiter was hurriedly writing down the big order, his eyes growing wide. "Five plates of the seafood platter, two dishes of the signature pasta dish, and a bowl of fruit salad." Ignoring the shocked expression the server gave him, Goku looked towards the other occupants on the table and grinned he grinned. "Enough with me, what would you guys like?"

(A/N By the way guys, komdalq is cattle meat in Vegetasei.)

The whole table didn't know whether or not he was joking or was just asking them what they wanted. Choosing the first, they laughed at the jovial man's statement before lifting up their drinks. "Just refills for us," Bulma said as she reached over the table to give her cup to the waiter. Nodding, still dumb-founded, he took the other five's drinks and rushed back to the kitchen.

The moment the young saiyan left, ChiChi gave her husband a dead arm. Though it felt like a tap on the arm- hell not even that- the big man gave his mate a disapproving frown. "Why'd you do that?"

Crossing her arms, the raven-haried woman released a huff. "You are going to make this restaurant ruined because they'll run out of food to give to the customers, and make _us_," She pointed towards herself and him. "Bankrupt because of your overeating!"

Frowning momentarily, Goku quickly flashed her a goofy grin. "You're just jealous that I can eat a whole lot and not gain a pound." He laughed when his wife didn't answer. His laughter caused uproar to erupt from the whole table filled with saiyans. "Sh-Shut up." The Earthling grumbled.

Bulma smiled as she looked at the people around her. She missed times like these; the time when she was enjoying herself. The times she- She shook her head. No. She can't think like this. She has greater things to her throat when their waiter came back, she grabbed her second drink and took a swig of it.

It was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:15pm...<strong>_

Bulma was down to her fourth drink and was only now feeling the effects of the alcohol kick in. She cracked out a goofy grin as she leaned up against the stoic man next to her. "Can I get another round!" She yelled to a passing by waiter.

She laughed at the incredulous look the man gave her before going over to the bar. She looked towards her left and smiled drunkly at the saiyan woman to her right. She yipped in laughter when she saw her finish her entire drink in one gulp. Unknown to her, but very much aware to Paxton and ChiChi, that the bluenette just used saiyan language.

Cautiously looking towards the non-drunk twin, they sucked in a breath when they saw no expression glaze his face. They didn't release their sucked up air until the flame-haired saiyan ordered for a refill. _Good, _ChiChi thought with a sigh. _He didn't notice._

When the brunette looked back at her blue-haired friend, she almost fainted from the position she put herself and Mr. Asshole in. _Damn it, Bulma! _She thought as she watched the demi-saiyan cling onto the stoic man's arm. Bulma trailed a finger up and down Vegeta's arm, tracing his outstanding muscles.

"You know," She slurred as she looked the flame-haired man up and down. "You are _really __sexy_," This caught the attention of the non-drunk individuals (Everyone except Rosa and Bulma) around the table. "You act like, like a _jerk _and always makes fun of me by acting all mean," She leaned in close to the so-called "jerk's" ear. "And that really turns me on."

Pushing her off, Vegeta abruptly stood up and glared. "You've consumed too much alcohol, Wench. You're speaking nonsense."

Pouting, Bulma pulled him to sit back down and she tilted her head in an innocent manner as a seductive look crossed her eyes. "I'm not _that _drunk to be talking incoherent things, Vegeta." She purred. She trailed a hand at her boss' leg underneath the table, drawing circles near his inner thigh. "But if a person does get drunk," She momentarily brushed against her boss' building arousal. "Don't they always tell the truth?"

Scowling, the stoic man, though not wanting to, ripped the bluenette's hand off his leg and pushed her away from him. Before she could even come back, he got up, glared momentarily at the staring onlookers, and muttered a quick, "I'll be heading to the restrooms." Before stalking off.

The moment he reached the washroom, he sighed when he saw that it was vacant and walked towards one of the empty sinks and began washing his hands. He was beyond confused on the Onna's confession. _No, it's not a confession because it isn't true. She's lying. _Though desperately wanting to believe that, he knew that it was false. What she said was true. When a person gets drunk, they speak all kinds of nonsense, but that nonsense tends to be correct.

The loud bang of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over to see who entered. He nearly choked when he saw that it was the blue-haired, drunk Earthling. "What in the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

Hiccuping, the bluenette swayed side to side as she tried her best to walk to him. "I missed you," She cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck once within reaching distance. "Why'd you leave me with the no funs?" She pouted as tiny balls of tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

Not wanting to cause any noise, or get caught, he put a hand over the woman's mouth as he pushed them both in an empty stall.

"Ooh!" Bulma muffled through his callous hand. "I didn't want to start it off in the bathroom, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Releasing his hand away from the two rose petals resting below her button nose, he turned his head to face her. "What the hell-" Before he could even finish that sentence, the blue beauty silenced him with her lips. Shocked, the full-breed saiyan could only stand in silence as the bluenette did what she wanted with his mouth.

His control began to slip as he tentatively responded to her action. Before he could even notice, one hand entangled itself in her oceanic curls and the other wrapped around her petite figure by the waist. Bulma moaned at the feeling of her hair being tugged as she opened her mouth wide to him. Immediately, their tongues came out to collide against each other, each wanting dominance.

Bulma, so drowned in excitement and pleasure, didn't notice the blue appendage slowly unwinding from her waist and out into the open. Vegeta was slowly brought back to reality when he felt a furry, blue tail brush against his arm. He ignored the feeling as he continued to play tonsil hockey with the blue minx pinned against the wall...Wait. He pulled away and looked back at the thing touching him. Removing his hand away from the oceanic locks, he gripped the blue appendage.

Blue. It was a blue tail.

_Half-breed._

Disgusted, he pushed away from the now confused onna as he slowly made his way to the stall door. "What's wrong?" Bulma pouted. Vegeta inched closer to the door. "Did I do something bad?" He pushed the door out as Bulma followed behind him. "Where are you going?" She whined as her tail swung back and forth. Blue. His eyes didn't part from the extra appendage.

He wanted to be angry, disgusted, but he couldn't be. He was beyond confused. Why? Why would he hesitate on his malice towards half-breeds? She was one, shouldn't he hate her? He felt abhorrence, yes, but not towards her. _Enough of this shit. _

He walked out of the bathroom and to the table he and his friends were sitting at, only to see that the occupants were now gone. _Damn those saiyans and that damn harpy to hell, they left me here with the onna. They probably knew that she fancied me and left her alone... at least they paid. _He knew he couldn't leave the woman to her own devices, she might've been half-saiyan but there were some weirdos out there that could hurt her._ Why do I even care? _The thought quickly fleeted past his mind as he turned back around to retrieve the Onna.

Walking back to the bathroom, he opened the door. Bulma was leaning one of her hands on the counter and dabbing her lipstick with a wet paper towel. Sending the drunk demi-saiyan one more glare, he dragged her out of the lavatory, out the five-star eating establishment, and into the parking lot where his black Camaro was at.

"Ohh, are you taking me to your home?" Bulma giggled as she was settled into the passenger's seat.

Vegeta scowled, having heard the comment made by the blue haired vixen. He climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the road heading toward his own home. His hands gripped the steering wheel hard.

His knuckles were white.

He loosened his grip, forcing himself to relax. He looked turned into the driveway of his house. Climbing out, he walked around the car and opened the door to retrieve the woman. She was asleep. He scooped her out of the seat and turned, closing the car door with his foot. He opened the door to his house and walked in.

He carried her up the stairs to his room. When he got there, he quickly grabbed a shirt hanging lifelessly on the foot of his bed as he threw it over the slumbering onna and took off the dress from her body, casting his eyes elsewhere while doing so. The woman stirred as he lay her down on his bed.

"Vegeta?" she said so softly that he had to lean close to hear her.

She graced him with a small smile and lifted her head to join her lips with his. He lost himself in those rosy lips, tilting his head for better access to them. He climbed atop her and ran one hand up her hip and into her shirt the other arm holding him up. She moaned loudly. The noise broke him from his spell and he jerked back removing his heated hand from underneath her shirt. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"_Vegeta._" she said, stressed. He leaned forward careful to keep his body from touching hers.

"Just go to sleep." He growled softly. He succumbed to the urge and ran a hand across her forehead casting her hair aside. He continued the motion until the bluenette's breathing slowed and faded into the even breaths of deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka, who wrote the second half of the chapter this time. <strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**Sorry for the update being so short, it's hard to write while watching LMFAO's music video for Sexy and I Know It (Which I am!) and I Made It by Kevin Rudolf.**

**I want at least 8 reviews before the next chapter!**


	6. Morning After

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**I guess I got the reviews quicker than I thought, and more than I asked. Well, that's good for me! I'm glad so many people like my story!**

**ALSO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Bulma yawned quietly as she rubbed her legs underneath the blanket covering her body. She rolled over and snuggled up to the warm chest next to her. She felt a tug of her lips when an arm wrapped around her waist securely. <em>Such a nice way to wake up...<em> Her eyes snapped open as she sat up straight. Since when did she go home and get into bed?

Looking to her right, she nearly screamed aloud when she saw a half-awake Vegeta blink sleepily at her before stretching out his limbs. Her jaw dropped when part of the blanket covering him slipped down a bit to reveal his taunt chest and abs. Her eyes marveled at the structure and perfectness of his body. _Damn..._She thought. _If only he was ugly._

A horrifying thought dawned at her as she continued to stare at the stirring saiyan. _Why doesn't he have a shirt on? _Her eyes widened in panic. _Did...Did I sleep with him? _She looked down at her body and would've relaxed when she saw that she was fully dressed...but was wearing one of Vegeta's shirts. _What the hell happened to my dress? _Looking around the room, she spotted her turquoise, cocktail dress and huffed.

_I'm going to pray to any Kami that bothers to listen to me that he didn't try to change me, and that I did so myself and just don't remember it. _She thought as she slowly, so to not wake the slumbering full-breed occupying the other half of the bed, crept out from under the covers and tip-toed to her dress.

Her plan was cut short the moment her feet touched the wooden floor. A callous hand caught her wrist and pulled her back onto the mattress. She stiffened at the action and paled in realization when her body came in contact with her boss' chest. Her heart rate was practically soaring as her tail bristled. Another tragic thought dawned on her as her face got even paler.

_Does he know I'm half-saiyan? _Her thoughts were answered when she felt him grip her tail from underneath the oversized shirt that covered her. _Shit! _

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with surprising calmness. This only caused the bad feeling in Bulma's stomach to worsen.

"W-What am I d-doing here?" She cursed under her breath. Damn her for being so shaken up. She tensed when the pure-blood chuckled lowly, his chest rumbling against her back. Was he laughing at her? She wanted to growl at the mockery, but the slight movement of his fingers against her tail forced her to stay silent.

"Seems to me that I got a half-breed in my residence." He smirked, ignoring her question. His smirk turned to a sadistic grin once he sensed the uneasiness the young woman before him virtually radiated of. It's been a long time since he last felt this powerful towards any being. "What should I do?" He teased as he stroked the azure appendage in his hand, sending shivers up Bulma's spine.

"Leave me be." She answered shakily as she gritted her teeth.

A low laughter rumbled from the man's mouth. "What fun would that be? I would be doing no one any good for having a _half-breed_," His voice spat obvious distaste towards the word, "live when I have it in my mercy." He leaned his head near the bluenette's ear before smirking. "But I would be doing Vegetasei a favor if I exterminate one of the most disgusting things that roam around the planet freely."

Bulma shook her head furiously. "No-"

"No?" Vegeta interrupted. "And, pray tell, why not? There is nothing holding me back, so why don't you give me a good reason as to why I should not kill your ass right here and now?"

Thanking Kami for blessing her with a quick mind, she said, "I have many reasons as to why you shouldn't kill me. One is to aid you with your work."

"I said a good reason, Wench."

"Another is that Goku would go ballistic on your fucking ass if he and or his mate finds me dead."

There was a slight hesitation, but Vegeta quickly scoffed. "You must suck as a saiyan. If you were a pure-blood like me-"

"I would be a fucking douchebag." Bulma quipped innocently.

A warning growl emitted from the flame-haired saiyan's throat. "You would be able to sense that me and Kakarot are of equal power." He finished. "So that cancels that reason out."

"Then-then..." Damn it. She may have been gifted with a quick mind, but that doesn't mean it always rescues her whenever she needs it most, like right now. _I blame this bastard for pressuring me._

A wicked grin spread across Vegeta's features as he leaned away from the stiff demi-saiyan. "I see that you're out of ideas. Hm, and that was _many _reasons?" He taunted with a laugh.

Sucking in a breath, partially fearing that it would be her last, she whispered out, "Then what are you waiting for? Kill me."

This caused a halt towards the saiyan's booming laughter and in return, caused the room to be filled with deafening silence. Kill her. It was so simple. The little thing was in his hands, at his mercy. She had no power compared to his, so why not just end it? All he had to do was fire a small ki ball at her, and the menace will be gone. _But why can't I do that? _He thought with an inaudible growl.

The silence wasn't helping the anxiety rushing throughout her veins. She could hear her heartbeat blare in her ears, the world around her spinning. She wanted to cause herself so much pain at that moment. Helpless, it was a foreign feeling. She was so independent, sovereign. She was never one to be powerless or dependent on anything or anyone. She managed herself.

But the feeling of distress, and the knowledge of your life being handed over towards a man that probably hates her guts- her spirit fled. And his hesitation didn't help her situation either. Was he thinking of different ways of murdering her? Thinking of a location to dump her body after he's through with her? There was so many possibilities onto what may happen to her.

She sucked in a breath when she felt his intense gaze shift to her. Has he finally made a decision? She felt tears prick her eyes as she scrunched her face up. There was an old saying that her mother used to say to her when she was young.

_"When we were born we cried and the people around us smiled. Live life so that when you die you are smiling and the people around you are crying."_

It was by an Earthling her mother was fond of, but the meaning sent the same result to her as it did to her Earth inhabitant mother. All of her life memories flashed before her eyes. Her first steps, her first words, her first fit, when she first sang, when she met ChiChi and Goku, when she got into her first fight, when she met Rosa. _I finally know what the experience is when you're about to die._

Closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst to come at her, but was gradually surprised when she felt the pure-blooded saiyan's taut arms recoil from her body and back away. She snapped open her eyes as she looked behind her with an awe-struck look. She swore, for a second, that she saw a tinge of regret in those deep, black eyes.

"W-What?"

Turning his head away, Vegeta crossed his arms as he motioned slowly to the dress on the floor. "Change. Once you're done, meet me downstairs so I could drive you home." With that said, he briskly walked towards his bedroom door and walked out, leaving a stunned and paralyzed Bulma to soak in what just happened.

_Did he...No...Could he..._

She looked down at her turquoise gown on the floor and scowled at it. Hopping off the bed, she sluggishly walked towards the fashionable fabric on the floor and grabbed it before walking towards the adjourning door that she figured was the bathroom.

The moment she walked in, she stood in admiration at the sight before her. Now I know what you're thinking, what's so great about a bathroom? Well, there are many ways of telling something about a person, how they treat their bathroom is one of them. Very nice_. _Bulma thought as she walked across the tiled floor.

The bathroom had black colored marble walls and was big enough to fit at least twenty people in there. It had a jacuzzi at one side of the room and a smaller tub with steaming hot water right next to it. There was a smaller room in the middle of the enormous bathroom, which, she guessed, was the toilet. To the other side of the bathroom, she saw a two-person stand-up shower.

She blushed when some dirty thoughts were instantly conjured in her head. _Bad Bulma! _She walked towards one of the two marble sinks and sighed at her reflection in the mirror. Vegeta may be a total prick, but he may know a thing or two about home decorating.

_This guy knows how to live in style._ She thought.

She shook her head. What the hell is she thinking? Vegeta is the _devil_. Who in their right mind would say that the devil lives in style? Grimacing, she disposed of the oversized tee that covered her small figure and threw on the dress she wore last night. Leaving the shirt on the floor, she walked out of the bathroom and out the bedroom door.

While walking down the stairs, her sensitive nose was assaulted by the wonderful smell of fresh fruit and pancakes glazed in maple syrup and topped with whipped cream. Licking her lips in delight, she trotted the spiral staircase and towards what she presumed as the kitchen area. Fully expecting a chef of some sort to be cooking the delectable smelling food, she was given a shocker when her eyes fell on Mr. Prick's back as he stood in front of the stove.

She looked towards the glass, round table and stared at the food occupying most of the space. _Vegeta made this? _She took in another sniff. _But it almost smells like Rosa's cooking. _Her eyes focused back on the backside of the muscular man. _This can't be Vegeta._

Her thoughts were answered when the muscle man turned around and faced her. She wanted to lay on the floor laughing until she died. The strong, terrifying, jerk that has ever lived, wears an apron? She doubled over in laughter as she clutched her sides. This was too much!

"What the hell are you laughing at, half-breed?"

Her fit was stopped at the dreaded name he called her. _Half-breed. _Such a hurtful word to call her, but so true. Mustering up that saiyan pride that dwelled inside her, she composed herself as she straightened up her form. "I prefer demi-saiyan, or a-being-better-than-you, thank very much." She said with a smirk.

Vegeta bared his teeth at the rude blue-saiyan. "Don't forget, _girl_," Bulma growled. "This is my house, and if you want to live longer, then I suggest you don't test my patience."

Despite his warning, the demi-saiyan scoffed. "Like I should cower at the sight of an asshole! I'm much stronger than I appear to be, Vegeta. So I think you got that little speech of yours mixed up a bit. If _you,_" She pointed towards the flame-haired man in front of her._ "_want to live longer, then you won't test _me_." She pointed towards herself.

Vegeta mocked a scoff. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ms. I-Don't-Give-Two-Shits! I almost forgot that you lived without any knowledge whatsoever, then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You are a half-breed after all." He sneered.

Bulma's eyes twinkled with anger as her eyes turned slightly teal before returning to its natural shade of cerulean. "Being half-saiyan does not affect my education or strength! It, in fact, allows me to see further than a pure-blooded saiyan could see in life. Meaning, I'm not always searching for a fight and having a hunger to see my opponents blood, such as the typical saiyan."

Before she could even blink, Vegeta had her up against a wall with her delicate throat being held, with bruising force, in one of his callous hands while the other had a ki ball forming at the palm.

She brought her hands to the hand currently cutting off her air supply and tried fruitlessly at trying to rip it off. Finding it useless, she gripped her hands onto Vegeta's shoulders so that her body weight won't add onto the chocking.

"I would watch what I say, bitch." He growled lowly. "I wouldn't stereotype the saiyan race while there's a saiyan here in your presence."

Bulma scoffed. "And I wouldn't stereotype demi-saiyans when there's one present." She retorted.

They both stared daggers at each other, as if trying to kill one another with a look. The room was dead silent, like it was earlier this morning. Bulma could hear her heart beat in her ears and the blood in her veins pump faster. Her eyes were trained on the stoic man's face and only spared glances at the ki gathering up in his hand.

Is he going to shoot it?

The question lingered in her head as piercing onyx eyes fixated on her. His eyes were blank, but mixed emotions outlined them secretly. _She looks so innocent like this..._He thought as his eyes explored her face. Her eyes sparkled with a fierce mix of malice and fear, therefore enunciating her beauty even further.

He inwardly growled. He should be ashamed towards his attract to the demi-saiyan, but keyword being should. He couldn't be ashamed of his feelings, nor could he lie that he's attracted to her wonderful womanly assets and attributes.

She was smart, cunning, and had the balls to stand up to him. In his book, an obedient woman is great to have around, if you want a slave. But a woman with a daring heart is better to have if you want to live life to its fullest.

And her woman assets, he has to say, he ain't complaining. Her long, creamy legs that would fit so perfectly around his bare waist; her full, round, perfect ass that made him want to give it a slap or squeeze; those perky, rambunctious twins that rested atop of her ribcage practically cried out to be touched. _She has to be an E cup, or at least a D. _He thought pervertedly.

He could've swore he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Though not physically hurt, he mentally beat down his inner saiyan and roundhouse-kicked it into the gutter. What...The..._Hell_...is he thinking? Sure, she was a woman and he was a man, but she's a _half-saiyan. _Those of that kind don't exactly go well with him.

Before anything else could come to taint his mind with mixed messages, his front door was abruptly pushed open and in trotted that blonde Earthling and his naive sister.

"Vegg-" Rosa called before cutting herself off when she entered the kitchen. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Unknowingly to her twin and the blue-haired demi-saiyan, the position they were in sent wrong signals to anyone who first glanced at them.

Vegeta's hand dropped down from around her neck and changed to cup the back of it instead. Bulma's hands were holding onto her brother's shoulders as one of her legs were slightly rubbed against his. Their hips were pressed together and the only space between them was her twin's extended arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Before either could explain, Paxton rushed up to the scene and nearly fell over at the sight he saw. Regaining his balance, he stared at the two saiyans before him and ran his hands through his hair. This could not be happening.

"Is there something I'm missing here?"

One thing immediately came to the two victims minds:

_Shit. _

And by the expression both surprise guests gave them, they don't think that they could make it to teach that day. _I'm screwed. _Bulma thought grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter!**


	7. I'm His What!

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

***shurugs* What the heck, I'll give you guys the chapter early! YEAH! Only because it's my bros birthday and he doesn't want me on the computer...Nah, just for Christmas I guess.**

**Also, ATTENTION! I AM LOOKING FOR FAN ARTISTS THAT ARE WILLING TO DRAW SOME OCs OF MINE THAT ARE IN MY STORIES! IF YOU HAVE A Deviantart ACCOUNT, JUST LOOK UP BHSBlueHairedSaiyan AT TALK TO ME THERE! IF NOT, YOU COULD JUST EMAIL ME! MY EMAIL IS MY PENNAME WITH .**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Bulma let out an exasperated sigh as she clenched onto her briefcase tighter. She heard her phone ring inside her pocket and paused to take it out. From her friend Rosa, it read, '<em>T.K.I.F! U know wut dat means!' <em>The demi-saiyan grimaced. A follow-up text came up. _'Don't forget to bring your mates!'_

_Shit, almost forgot about that. _Considering what happened yesterday, she couldn't believe that her go-getter friend could see the situation so...differently. _How could she even think that? After days of telling her how much I loath the thought of her asshole of a brother, she still insist that I'm with him!_

_Flashback_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_

_Before either could explain, Paxton rushed up to the scene and nearly fell over at the sight he saw. Regaining his balance, he stared at the two saiyans before him and ran his hands through his hair. This could not be happening._

_"Is there something I'm missing here?"_

_One thing immediately came to the two victims minds:_

_Shit._

_And by the expression both surprise guests gave them, they don't think that they could make it to teach that day. I'm screwed. Bulma thought grimly._

_"It's not what you-" She tried to explain, but was quickly cut off by the, now, grinning saiyan woman._

_Clapping her hands, Rosa released a squeal of excitement. "Ooohh!" She cooed. "I knew it! I just knew it!" She chanted over and over again. "I knew you two were going to get together eventually! I just didn't know you guys would tie the knot so fast though." She said while tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I guess it could be like one of those Earth movies, I guess." She shrugged._

_Bulma's cousin looked at the blue-haired woman with a look of shock and horror. "Is that true? You're with that...that...**thing**?" He shot a glare at his girlfriend's twin brother. "I hope you like black and blue, 'cause you're going to be wearing them for a while." He hissed._

_Bulma shook her head hurriedly. "No! No, no, **NO**!" She practically yelled. "You have the whole thing-"_

_"Correct!" Rosa interrupted. Glaring at her twin, who was still trying to swallow in what was happening, she said, "You better treat her right, Veg-a-roni, or I'll be giving you a tongue-lashing you'll never forget!" _

_Blinking back to reality, the flame-haired saiyan growled at his sister. "You make blondes look smarter, Kumiko. Me and this half-breed hold no relationship in any way, shape, or form."_

_Rosa visibly stiffened. She brought a hand to one of her ears and used her index finger to clean out some imaginary earwax. Did she hear him right. Did he just call_ _Bulma...__half-breed? "Wh-What did you-" Her twin scoffed at her._

_"You think I'm stupid? Yes, I found out about that Wench's dirty little secret," He looked towards the blonde man next to his pure-blooded sister. "And I'm guessing you're no different? A half-breed, like your cousin?" Paxton remained silent._

_Vegeta let out a rude laugh. "This planet is full of them! Now I have to burn my house for **disgraces**," Bulma set her gaze downcast as her cousin snarled at the offending name. "tainted every single thing that occupies this residence. After burning my home," A sadistic glint showed in his eyes. "The half-breeds are next."_

_Rosa stood protectively in front of her boyfriend as she shot her brother a challenging look. "Kill my mate, brother, I'll," She sent an apologetic look towards her friend. "Kill yours." She finished, gesturing towards the blue-haired woman currently in her twin's hands._

_Bulma's jaw dropped as she stood stiff. Mate? Mate! Since when was she his mate? '_Note to self: Kill Rosa for even thinking I'll be this douche's mate.' S_he thought. "I'm not anyone's-" Yet again, she was interrupted. _Ungrateful..._She left the thought at that._

_"I suggest you don't threaten me, Kumiko." Vegeta growled. He, not even knowing, on instinct, pushed the flabbergasted beauty behind him and snarled. "Just because we were born of the same day, does not mean we are of same power. I, being male, hold more dominion than you." He narrowed his gaze. "So if you ever threaten to terminate anything that is mine, I'll grantee that your ass will be hanging atop of my fireplace."_

_Before he could even realize what he just said, Rosa immediately lost her protective nature and jumped up and down in glee. "So you admit it! You and Bulma-chan are mates!" Realizing that she and her boyfriend intruded on them while in a sensual position, the brunette blushed. "I'm so sorry for invading in on you guys!" She began pushing herself and her mate out the door. "We'll come by later!"_

_"But-!" Before Bulma's message could come out, Rosa already shut the door._

_Outside, she could hear the saiyan screaming with joy and is probably jumping onto Paxton. She groaned as she slapped her forehead and dragged it down her face. _'Oh kuso...'

_End of Flashback_

_Why did you have to be so stupid, Vegeta? _Bulma thought. She opened the door to her classroom and, already used to it, ducked her head from the oncoming airplane and sidestepped someone's lunch box. She sighed. _Same old shit._

Putting on her teacher face, the bluenette turned to her class of deviants and smiled as close to warm as anyone in her situation could get. "Good morin' class." She started. She hesitated briefly before continuing. "Mr. Ouji is going to be late this morning, he won't be arriving until after lunch. So, I'm just going to let you guys have free time, but only for today." A loud cheer was her thank you in return as the class erupted in small groups.

While watching her students scramble across the classroom, she too took out her phone and checked it for any new messages. (A/N Some teacher *rolls eyes*) She raised an eyebrow when she saw three new messages. She tapped on the first one.

_From: Rosa Ouji  
>To: Bulma Briefs<em>  
><em>'Hey gurl! just 2 let u know me, Chi, Goku, and Pakistan r planning on going 2 da new club dat jst open up. mak sure u wear sumthng com4table 4 clubbing'<em>

Bulma rolled her eyes as she moved onto the next text.

_From: Rosa Ouji  
>To: Bulma Briefs<em>  
><em> 'Make sure to wear a mini dress! 4got 2 put dat in da othr txt. It gunna b A Winter Wonderland thing. I know, cliche, but it gunna b fun! Mayb then u could "show" ur moves 2 ur new bf ^-^'<em>

The blue-haired demi-saiyan gawked at the last sentence. Show your moves? To your boyfriend? Since when did she start dating! Before she could even reply, another text popped up.

_From: Rosa Ouji  
><em>_To: Bulma Briefs_  
><em>'Don't evn dare 2 reply with, "I don't hav a bf!" <strong>8<strong>| Just remember to wear a mini winter theme dress for the nightclub!'_

Bulma looked around the room to see if there was some hidden camera. She had to be on camera, she had to. She held no psychic bond with the full-breed saiyan woman, so she couldn't have known what she was going to do. Seeing no sign, she sighed as she looked at the other half of the text. _Since when did nightclubs do holiday themes? _Bulma thought with a questioning look as she scrolled down to the next text.

_From: ChiChi Son  
>To: Bulma Briefs<br>'Meet me at lunch asap. We need 2 talk.'_

Bulma sat frozen as she stared at the text. This is bad. From her 22 years of existence, she knew a few things. One, never try to pants a saiyan officer. Two, never TP their house either. Three, never suggest food and different karate moves to Goku if he and ChiChi are fighting. And four, whenever her Earthling friend wanted to talk about something, she either had to run, or be excited.

_I'm hoping the latter. _She thought the moment she heard the school bell rang. Waving a hand towards the door, she watched as teenagers of different ages ran out the door, leaving in only mere seconds. _Damn they're fast. _Bulma thought with a whistle.

She slowly grabbed her bag and threw the strap onto her shoulder. She was trying to buy as much time as possible so as to not have a _'talk' _with her best friend. Could she have found out about that little joke she told Goku? No, then she would've just gone up to her and yell. Her eyes widened in recognition when she was met face-to-face with the cafeteria door.

_Could Rosa have told her what happened with me and Vegeta?_

Her thought was answered when she saw an enthusiastic ChiChi at the other side of the door. Her eyes looked as bright as it did on her wedding day, and the champaign bottle in her hand did not go unnoticed either._ I thought we weren't allowed to bring alcohol inside the school._

"Bulma!" ChiChi cheered. She then frowned. "Why did you tell Rosa that you and Vegeta are together and not me? Some friend you are!" She crossed her arms. "I told you when I got engaged to Goku!"

Bulma shook her head. "You heard wrong, Chi. Me and Vegeta aren't a couple, Rosa just read the whole thing wrong."

The brunette gave her a puzzled look and tilted her head to the side. "Pardon?"

Taking a deep breath, the demi-saiyan said, "Vegeta brought me home the day we all went out for lunch and dinner, but I was drunk and didn't tell him where I lived so he brought me to his home and let me stay the night. When I woke up, I got scared at first because I didn't remember anything from the night before and I woke up on a bed with Vegeta's shirt on and him half-naked next to me. When he woke up, we got into a fight and I discovered that he knew '_you-know-what_' and threatened to kill me. I, not surprising, made fun of his threat and the next thing you know, I was up against a wall, his hand pinning me against it, and I had to hold onto his shoulders for leverage. Rosa caught us in that position when she walked into Veg-head's house." Bulma was panting hard as she looked at her friend for a reply.

ChiChi blinked once. Twice. All that went through her ears were _"I woke up on a bed with a half-naked, sexy saiyan and I think I had sex with him," _and _"He pinned me against a wall and were about to hit it off until Rosa dropped in." _Grinning madly, the brunette looked at her blue-haired friend.

"Oooh!" She squealed. "I know now." Bulma let out a breath of relief. Before she could say something, ChiChi cut her off. "You and Vegeta had sex and were about to go on to round two but Rosa interrupted you guys." She frowned. "Don't worry, just tell me when you guys need some 'alone' time and I'll take care of Leeah-chan." She reassured with a wink.

Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor. Woah...This was a side of Chi she has never seen. And to be honest, she was a bit scared. Her friend since she was three-years-old has never been known to change faces. If she presented herself like such, then she will remain as such. But seeing her normally composed and mature friend act so childishly, well, who wouldn't be scared?

"Chi!" She gasped, blushing madly. Her friend laughed loudly at her embarrassment.

"Kami!" She laughed as she clutched her stomach. "You- You should've seen the look on your fa-ace!" She said in between laughs. "It- It looked like this," She hung her mouth open and put both of her hands on either sides of her face, making herself look like the painting, The Scream.

Bulma slapped the howling brunette's arm playfully. "S-Shut up!" She murmured. "I think you hanging out with those toddlers finally made you into one," She tapped her chin. "Then again, it doesn't take much to change you." She knew what she said was a lie, but the look on her friend's face was worth it.

"Look who's talking! You're the one acting like that arrogant prick!" She tapped her chin. "Then again, it doesn't take much to change you." She sneered, repeating the insulting words back at the bluenette.

Bulma stared at the smirking Earthling a little while longer. her words, twisted and thrown back at her. She donned a blank look before letting out a smirk. "I have trained you well."

ChiChi returned the smug look with one of her own. "You got nothing to do with it." She said as she flipped her hair.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend's show of pride and took the bottle of wine in her hands. "Come on, we can have this some other day. Rosa said we're all going clubbing tonight and I'm going to not drink until then." She said with a wink.

ChiChi laughed at her friend's promise and put the bottle back into the staff's refrigerator. She may have been in that school for over three years now, but everyone knew to not mess with her, but only on specific things.

One, never try to flirt with her mate. She may be human, but Goku mated with the strongest of the females that inhabited the planet Earth.

Two, don't ever question her. She can kick your ass five times on Tuesdays, six on Thursdays, and twelve any time she wants. Bulma wanted to smirk when a thought came to mind. She's the demi-saiyan, but ChiChi was ten-times more the saiyan than she was, and she's an Earthling!

Ah, and finally, three, never take anything she owns. Touch it and die, was her motto.

They both heard the school bell ring and looked at their watches. Grabbing her bag, the bluenette waved a hand to her friend and pointed towards the door exiting the teacher's lounge. "Gotta get back to hell. Kami knows why I still bother to go back."

ChiChi laughed. "Don't complain! At least you get to see your mate, I have to wait 'til after the school day is done."

Bulma threw a small ki ball at the brunette. It was harmless, for the blue beauty could never hurt her friend, accidentally or not. She smirked when a yelp erupted from the onyx-haired woman. Pushing out the door, the demi-saiyan savored in the last word her friend screamed before she went out.

"BULMA!"

* * *

><p>Rosa crept into the teacher's lounge minutes after she saw her blue-haired friend set off to her assigned classroom. She peeked in and rolled her eyes at the sight of the red-faced ChiChi. She heard her scream at the demi-saiyan, so she wasn't surprised to see her seething and mumbling curses in her native tongue.<p>

Walking to her side, she patted the brunette's back. "There, there," She said while nodding her head. "Remember, it's all worth it in the end. Operation: Hots For Teacher is still a go?" She asked as she looked at the Earthling.

Focusing onto Rosa's words, ChiChi nodded her head. "Yes. B-chan may be still resenting the idea of being together with Vegeta, but I know that she is embracing the thought." Regaining her composure, she said, with a determined voice, "Tonight, we will make sure those two love birds get off their fucking high horses and admit their attraction towards each other."

The saiyan woman next to her shook her head. "Chi, you may know Bulma longer than I have, but I know that plan won't do shit." She shrugged her shoulders at her friend's lethal gaze. "Bulma and Vegeta are very stubborn people, so it'll take more than drinks and dancing to rile them up."

A sinister look crossed both women's' eyes. Looking at her saiyan friend, ChiChi said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Rosa nodded her head. She knew exactly what the onyx-eyed female was thinking, but what fun would it be if she just said it out straight? "Yeah," She drawled out. She nodded her head for a while before snapping her head at her friend. "You want to throw them in a hotel room, throw in that annoying Earthling Yamcha, and watch them battle to the death on who kills him first!"She finished with a look of glee on her face.

The mated woman groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "No!" She snapped "Seriously, Rosa, stay focused!" With that, she leaned in towards the woman and whispered something into her ear.

A wicked grin appeared on the saiyan's face as mischief lit in her eyes. "Oh, that's good." She chuckled. "But I still stand by my first idea!" ChiChi sent her an irritated look. "What?" Rosa raised her hands up in defense. "Wouldn't you find it funny if you see a puny weakling get mulled by a girl and my brother? I would've done there piss myself if I ever saw that."

The mated Earthling rolled her eyes as she pushed past her friend and exited the teacher's lounge. Many things are going to happen that night, and she was going to make sure they happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter!**


	8. Operation: Hots For Teacher Part 2

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**Hope you guys liked your Christmas, I sure as hell loved mine!**

**Also, ATTENTION! I AM LOOKING FOR FAN ARTISTS THAT ARE WILLING TO DRAW SOME OCs OF MINE THAT ARE IN MY STORIES! IF YOU HAVE A Deviantart ACCOUNT, JUST LOOK UP BHSBlueHairedSaiyan AT TALK TO ME THERE!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>"I change my mind! I don't want to go!" Bulma complained behind the closed door of her bathroom.<p>

"Come on, B!" Rosa chided. She knocked on her blue friend's door. "It'll be fun! And why won't you come?"

She stepped back when her blue-haired friend peeked her head out after opening a small crack from door. Putting her hands on her hips, the full-breed saiyan let out a huff. "I see no reason why you would stay cooped up in there like an old hermit. You need to get out, breathe in the fresh air, _live_!" She enunciated the last word slowly, as if she was speaking to a child.

Bulma let out a frustrated sigh as she brought her head back into the bathroom and closed the door. "I get the point, Rosa." She snapped. "But I don't want to go because of the dress you made me wear. It's ridiculous! I'll be laughed out!."

The brunette scoffed. "Puh-leaze! Since when did my fashion sense ever get laughed at? Why else do I work part-time at the planet's, and Earth's, top fashion magazine? People _love _my advice!" She pouted. "This is the first time anyone ever ridiculed it. You should be glad I'm helping you. Hell, you should be bowing down on your knees to me that I got you that dress! It's hard to find _gold slik_? It's not found here on Vegetasei, and it's extremely hard to find on Earth! It took me-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Bulma groaned. "I shouldn't complain." She opened the bathroom door slightly so she could peek her head out again. "I'm sorry, Rosa." She then paused. "Wait, you got gold silk from Earth? But that type of silk could only be made by spiders, over a million of them."

The chocolate-haired fashionista shot her a smirk. "I have my whys, B-chan." She said with a flip of her hair. "Saiyans could also use their charms for more than battle you know."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." Taking one more look at the mirror, she sucked in a breath as she opened the door fully and stepped out. She closed her eyes as she waited for the laughing to start.

It didn't.

Opening her eyes, she froze as she saw her friend stare at her with a pointed look. Did she look bad? Damn it...Maybe she should've gone with her romper dress. Rosa stepped forward as she scanned the blue beauty up and down. She smirked.

The dress was meant to hug the curves and did it serve it's job. The silk was like a second skin to the bluenette's body that only reached down to a few inches up her knee, allowing her to show off her smooth, long, creamy legs. Her chest was pushed up, showing enough cleavage for the imagination, but also still innocent. The dress was held up by two strings that connected around her neck.

Grabbing her friend's upper arms, the brunette smiled widely. "B, you must be either dumb, blind, or very modest to think that you look bad in this dress. It was as if it was _made _for you!" Oh who true that sentence was.

A slight tint of pink dusted across the demi-saiyan's nose as she casted her gaze downwards. "Th-Thank you." She mumbled.

Rosa squealed as she hugged her dear friend tightly. "Aww! You look so cute like that, like a wittle doggy!" She cooed.

Bulma inwardly growled as she stood stiff in her joyous friend's death lock. This...was...so...embarrassing. The bluenette snuck a peek up at the saiyan's face. _Is she sure she's saiyan? _She wondered. "Rosa," She managed out. "Air...not...in...lungs."

"Oh!" The brunette released the saiyan and stepped back. "Sorry," She said with a giggle. "I guess I don't know my own strength!" She posed with her arms up on either side of her face and flexed. She felt a sweat drop form on her head when she saw a tiny muscle pop up. "But I've been training with Vegeta for my entire life!"

Bulma held a hand over her mouth as she tried her best to mute her giggling. "I guess that wasn't enou-" Screw it. She held onto her sides as she struggled to hold herself up. She knew she was being rude, but this was hilarious. "So, so _tiny_!" She screeched as she let another round of laughter escape her mouth.

She abruptly stopped when she felt a throbbing pain at the top of her head. Holding it dearly with both hands, she shot a glare at the irritated saiyan. "What the hell?"

"Infantile woman." Rosa muttered as she pointed her nose in the air. "And you say I'm childish." Bulma gave her a pointed look. "Never mind," The brunette muttered with a blush. "Lets just move onto the next station."

The blue-haired beauty groaned. Trust me, she loves looking good and being pampered, but what kind of woman wouldn't want a break from that every now and then? "There's a next? I thought we were done already!" She exclaimed with exhaustion.

"Says the woman that went a whole three hours in the same store and didn't buy anything! I was there with you while you kept showing me outfits in the changing room!" She crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "At least I didn't complain...much."

Rolling her eyes, the bluenette strapped on her matching heels and wrapped the straps around her ankle. "We don't any more time. Lets just go." She saw the disappointed look on her friend's face. "What? Don't tell me the next station was make-up?" Rosa twiddled with her thumbs. "I'm already naturally beautiful! I don't need that face color kit all over me!"

Putting her hands on her hips, the full-breed saiyan glared. "I use make-up, and I'm naturally beautiful." She said testily. "You saying I'm ugly when I put it on?"

Bulma shook her head. "No-!"

"Are you saying that people that wear make-up are whores?"

"Since when did I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Rosa put a hand to her face. "Tell Flo-Rida what your problem is."

Bulma's face deadpanned. "You named your hand after one of Earth's hip-hop and pop artists?"

"What? I like the name!"

The demi-saiyan rolled her eyes. "Lets just go."

* * *

><p>"Do women have to take so damn long? I could be doing useful instead of being dragged to a strip club!" Vegeta growled as he tapped his fingers against his crossed arms impatiently.<p>

Goku frowned at his words. "It's not a strip club Vegeta! Why would ChiChi want me to go to a place like that if she's always threatening other women that I'm hers?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kakarot before I rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it up your mate's ass and savor her pained screams at the sight of your death." The flame-haired saiyan threatened with narrowed eyes. the taller saiyan couldn't tell whether or not his friend was serious or joking...the first option seems more convincing.

The big man, worried for his well being, covered his mouth with both hands and leaned away from the temperamental man. To think, after being married to his Earthling mate for over four years by now, he would be used to such threats.

"Just stating-"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

Paxton raised an eyebrow at the two from his dark corner away from them. He was a private man, but you could hardly tell when you get to know him better. He looked back towards the bedroom the girls locked themselves up in and shoved his hand into his pocket. His breathing quickened when he felt a tiny box brush against his fingertips.

Was he really ready for this?

He stole a glance at the shorter saiyan across from the room. He really didn't want to die, he _really _didn't. But... - He sighed as he shifted his gaze back at the bedroom a few feet away from him. Yes. He was ready. But there was still one more question that needs to be answered before his decision is final.

Is she worth it?

Memories of his time together with his five-year-girlfriend flashed before his eyes as a small curl of his lips donned his features. Happy times with her were always exciting, even if she acts as if she was on a sugar rush. He laughed softly as he remembered a time his angel brought him over to an amusement park. As childish as it seems, and quite unusual for a man of his class to spend his free time in, he enjoyed every moment he spent at that damn place.

He wouldn't have ever thought that Rosa could bring him out of his private demeanor and actually get him to socialize with other beings. He would be eternally grateful for such an act.

So back to the previous question: Is she worth it?

Without any doubt or hesitation in his mind, she let go of the velvet box within his pocket and smirked.

**_Hell_ yes**.

(A/N Decided to add some Rosa/Paxton fluff X3)

* * *

><p>"Rosa right, B-chan," ChiChi scolded as she and her saiyan friend tried fruitlessly to push their resilient companion out the bedroom door. "You look amazing, gorgeous." She pushed Bulma closer to the door. "But," Push. "What's," Another push. "The point if," Almost there. "You can't," She opened the wooden door. "SHOW IT!" With one more shove, her blue-haired friend was out the door.<p>

Bulma flailed her arms about as she tried to focus enough ki to keep her beautiful face from getting contact with the hardwood floor. Unfortunately, the action caused her dress the ride up; revealing her innocent, white undergarment. To make thigs worse, she was in a room filled with men, one of them presuming her as his _mate._

A dark blush tinted her cheeks as she did her best to cover her face with her bangs. An image of her Earthling friend and saiyan one pushing her out the door popped up in her head as anger slowly started to bubble to the surface. _I'm killing them. _

Before she could cover herself up, her mated friend's husband so helpfully pointed out, "Hey, there's a bear at the back." That about killed her.

"I'm not going!" She screeched as she picked herself up and bolted towards her bedroom. She was restrained from doing so when she felt two strong arms hold her by the waist, one hand holding tightly on her wrist, and another on her other hand.

She looked down at the three people holding her down and growled. "Let me go!" She snapped as she thrashed her body to and fro.

Rosa tightened her grip on her friend's arm. "But B, you said you would go!"

ChiChi growled when the demi-saiyan she was holding down flailed the arm she was holding. "Yeah! You can't back down from your word!" She looked towards the demi-saiyan's cousin. "Could you take care of this? I'm only human, and I can't handle a psychotic Bulma."

Ignoring the nod from her cousin, the bluenette continued to thrash about. "I already said I'm not going any-!" She gasped out when she felt a pressure hit the back of her neck before passing out.

ChiChi gradually loosened her grip on the unconscious girl as well as Rosa and Paxton. Both brunette women gasped as they saw a slight bruise begin to form on their friend's wrist. They knew that they couldn't have gripped too tightly to cause her any pain, but could she have possibly hurt herself.

"Finally," Vegeta grumbled. Turning his back, he walked off towards the front door. "Lets go and get the night over with. I've got tests to fail."

Paxton rolled his eyes at the man's "humor" and merely threw his unconscious cousin, with his girlfriend and her friend surrounding him, much to his discomfort, and followed the flame-haired man out.

"Hey, wait up!" Goku called as he rushed out the door, slamming it on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I should end it here, but I guess I'm really happy right now, and I'm nice.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Someone wake her up..." <em>Bulma nodded her head around. _"You were the one..." _The voices kept fading in and out. _"That doesn't..."_ Bulma was struggling back and forth into consciousness and out._ "Like a tiger...Why can't..." _The voices around her stopped as she felt a light shake. She groaned in resentment as she rolled her body over.

"Wake up, Bulma." She knew that voice. "Come on, we are not going to waste our friday night with you sleeping in the car."

Peeking an eye open, the demi-saiyan lazily stretched her stiff limbs out as a tired yawn escaped her cherry lips. Sitting up straight, she blinked the world around her into focus as she rubbed her left eye. "Where am I?" She drawled out as she slowly opened her car door. Her eyes were brought to a brightly lit building. Her eyes widened in surprise, sleep no longer in her.

Turning to her grinning girl friends, she shouted, "Why the hell are we at a strip club?" She winced when she practically felt her friends' glares directed to her. "What?"

"Have some respect, Bulma!" Rosa scowled. "This is not a strip club, it's a _night_ club!"

Looking back at the so called "night club", the bluenette said, "Well what are we doing here?"

Rosa's glare faded as a smirk appeared on her face. "You remember Ama-chan, right?" Bulma's eyes widened. "You mean-" Rosa nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup! She owns this place!"

A suspicious look dawned the demi-saiyan's face. "But I thought she moved to Earth?" Rosa shook her head. "Nope. After I talked her into staying, she decided to stay here on Vegetasei and open a night club business."

"But..."

"No buts! Lets get in there and show you how to live again!" Before the blue beauty could say any more, she was being dragged towards the bright building with Rosa and ChiChi holding either side of her arms. The demi-saiyan sent pleading looks to her cousin and best guy friend, but growled when they just gave her a shrug.

"Bulma?"

Said woman craned her neck so she could see in the direction of the club.

"Bulma!"

The blue-haired woman grinned as she shook off her friends clinging to her arms and turned her body fully towards the calling person. "Amaranthia!" She smiled as she rushed towards the saiyan.

A woman with short, spiked hair and violet-grey eyes waved before rushing towards the six coming people. Bulma was surprised at how much her friend changed in the time-spand of three years. She and her saiyan friend, Amaranthia, went to the same high school as her, ChiChi, and Rosa. It didn't take long for all of them to become friends.

Back in the day, the club owner had long, straight, black hair that reached up to her lower back. Her eyes were a rich dark chocolate with a small sparkle hiding behind them. Her lips were a tannish color since she never used any make-up, and her skin was almost as pale as hers. Despite her innocent appearance, she was a rather..._daring _person, per say.

She never listened to anyone, had a smart-mouth, and is the person most people blame for stolen goods, murder, crimes basically. It was a miracle that such a rebel became friends with the goody-two-shoes of the entire school. Miracles happen a lot though.

Bulma smirked.

Now seeing this woman, the woman whom always get her demerits and weeks of detention, you wouldn't really expect a change in her personality and attitude. Her hair, still that same jet black color, had streaks of bright red on her long bangs. Her eyes no longer held that tiny amount of mischief in it. Instead, if you look into those grey-purple orbs, you can be guaranteed that she can promise yo a lifetime in hell.

Amaranthia stood in front of the gang of six and scanned them all over. She was fully aware of her blue-haired demi-saiyan's problem, thanks to Chi and Rosa. To be honest, she couldn't have been more honored than to help them out with their little love game. Her eyes momentarily settled on a flame-haired hottie before looking back at her brunette friends.

_Damn! _She thought. _If I wasn't already taken, I would've fucked that one any day! _Her mind went back to her two year boyfriend and inwardly smiled. Even though Bulma's hopefully-soon-to-be-mate was fucking sexy, she loved her man better. Her eyes traveled through the six before her eyes landed on a spiky-haired man. He practically _radiated _purity.

Her nose recoiled slightly in disgust. _Thank Kami 17 isn't like that. _She though as she looked back at her focus for the next moth or two.

It's been a while since she last saw her blue-tailed friend, and already she can tell that she's changed dramtically. No life filled her eyes and only the slightest hint of excitement was the constant shake of her hand.

Smiling, she said, "Welcome to Toxic Envy." A queer look flashed in her eyes before quickly dissipating. "I hope you guys will stay for a while and have fun," She looked towards the unusually quiet half-saiyan. "Especially you, B-chan. I'm going to make sure you do."

A look of excitement and fear crossed the blue-eyed woman's face as she let out a nervous laugh. Only one thing crossed the bluenette's mind as she was led towards the VIP room by her high school friend:

_Kami help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**I want at least 8 reviews before the next chapter!**


	9. Jealous Fighting

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**Ok, I changed Amaranthia's boyfriend to Android 17, not Turles. 17 is an Earthling for this story.**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Paxton paid quick glances at his girlfriend as he sat next to his bubbly friend. His mind was cluttered, and the only thing that came clear was his feelings for <em>her<em>. He wants nothing more than to marry his go-getter woman, but the longer he waited the more doubt filled his mind.

Did he really want to settle down?

_I already answered yes._

Did he really want to be stuck with Rosa for all his life? Saiyans mate for life after all.

_Err...Bah! Yes!_

Was he willing to challenge Vegeta for his blessing before he starts the ceremony

_...Umm..._

He frowned as he looked back at his koishii. He loved her- no. He _loves _her with all his heart. She was the complete opposite of him; social, happy, open, and energetic. The blonde saiyan was rather reserved, and preferred not to talk to many people. He paled in comparison of her. But...-

He sighed as he turned his head to look back at his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. He wanted, needed Rosa. She was everything that his heart, body, and mind desired. His deep blue eyes hardened. He'll be damned if he lets this bastard get in the way.

Smirking, he grabbed a bottle from a passing by waitress and threw his head back as he took a swing of beer. He would need to spend less time with his koi and train in order to become at least a match for her brother. Despite the unwanted choice, he knew that if he got the arrogant asshole's blessing, then no trouble would go for the two.

_Wait Rosa...I'll make your happily ever after come true._

* * *

><p>Rosa sipped anxiously at her beer as she stared at her two friends in front of her. She frowned slightly when she saw the fake smile Bulma donned as she continued to listen to their high school friend. "I don't think Ama-chan is doing a good job." She whispered to her Earthling friend sitting next to her.<p>

The brunette shifted in her seat as she nodded at the saiyan's words. "Yeah, I know, but you got to let Amaranthia get her stuff on. Don't doubt her. You of all people should know that." She retorted quietly as she continued to stare at her two saiyan friends in front of her.

The full-breed brunette nodded her head as she leaned away from the Earthling. Yes, she definitely knew. Back to those four years of hell, she was the first to befriend the troublesome saiyan. Though reluctant to admit it, she loved the thrill the rebel offered.

She was Amaranthia's number one assistant in her work. If the no-good saiyan needed to bury a body, she would find a place to bury it. She would've gone all over Vegetasei's dangerous rain forests and back for her, but she was a simple-minded teenager back then, and always did what she was told. Now she knew better than to be a follower of chaos.

"Yeah, I know. I don't have any doubt in her, but I have doubt in Bulma." ChiChi sent her a questioning look. "Amaranthia could easily convince her to do anything reckless, but B-chan has to_ want _it." The brunette's gaze didn't change.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Amaranthia could convince _anyone_, no matter how resilient, to do anything for her, even if they didn't want to do it. She convinced you to do so, Bulma, hell, she even convinced me and that got me two weeks of detention and five demerits!" The Earthling snapped.

The saiyan sighed as she shook her head. She knew that Chi wouldn't understand. _I guess it's a saiyan thing. _Her gaze shifted back to the bluenette and the rebellious saiyan. There's this one thing that ChiChi never knew about, but Rosa did.

Saiyans have bonds. Yes, the earthling already knew that, for her mate already explained so before they committed to be one another's, but there are different bonds as well.

For example, a bond with close people, such as the one they all had, allows each individual to sense each others emotions, thoughts, stuff of that sort. She, Bulma, and Amaranthia were all close friends and all held a bond with each other. Though ChiChi was as well, she wasn't saiyan. And unfortunately, their blue-haired friend didn't know either, for her human half keeps her from sensing her and Ama.

_She'll learn later on. _The bubbly saiyan thought as she propped her head up on the up raised hand on her knee. _After all, she's a saiyan. She'll eventually have to know this stuff in order to survive in this world. _

* * *

><p>"Really know? After all this time? Why you sly dog!" Bulma giggled as she playfully pushed her grinning friend. "Was that the reason why you wanted to leave Vegetasei? Well, at least you got to be with him anyway."<p>

Amaranthia smirked at her friend as a small sparkle flashed through her eyes before disappearing. "Crazy things we do for those who we hold dear, B-chan." A dreamy look appeared in her eyes as her face remained in it's teasing manner. "I would never have thought for me, a badass saiyan, to fall for an Earthling. It was love at first sight, as cliche as it sounds."

Bulma laughed. "Love at first sight? Very cliche indeed. I would never have thought of you, a badass, idiotic, good-for-nothing saiyan, use a term such as love at all!" Her laughter soon turned into howling when her high school friend punched her arm.

"You make me sound like one of those idiotic blondes on Earth." Shhe growled. "At least I wasn't called a cold-blooded killer." She teased. Though the pout on her face said one thing, the amusement and pride her eyes told her that she didn't mind being called such a name. "We should plan a double date, me and 17, and you and that hunk of a man you got." She suggested with a knowing wink.

The high school goody-two-shoes blushed at the rebel saiyan's offer. "So you heard too?" _Great. _She thought dully. _Rosa and Chi talked to her. Now I know why they insisted on going to this club when on the way we passed by so many. _She let out an inaudible huff as she mentally grumbled something incoherent.

Amaranthia chuckled as the corner of her lips tugged a bit. "It's true, Bulma. I could see that you want to jump the guy any second now, but you don't want to because you think it's embarrassing to have such thoughts." She frowned as she propped her head up on her raised up hand on her knee. "Your a living being, Bulma, of course you're going to have the urge to fuck some guy every once in a while. Hell, I have that urge around 17!"

"Woah, did not need to know that Ama-chan." Bulma teased. She yelped when she saw a martini glass being thrown her way. "Oi! It was just a freaking-" She paused. "Wait, that wasn't a joke because I _seriously _don't want to know that you're horny for you mate."

The mischievous saiyan threw another glass at her. "As if you aren't! When your mate walked beside you while going to the VIP lounge, I could already smell the arousal dripping out of your fucking pussy!"

Oblivious to them, a faint sputtering from behind them was made as the saiyan in question looked at the two woman in horrified shock. _She...She was...WHAT? _He thought with his jaw dropping slightly before coming back up to meet his upper lip, making a loud snapping sound.

The noise didn't go unnoticed by the blue-haired beauty as she turned her head around to see who it was. If possible, Bulma would've died out of embarrassment. Looking back accusingly at the nonchalant face of Amaranthia. _How could she act so calm?_ Her eyebrow quirked when the saiyan bit back a yawn. She growled.

"I wasn't wet for that bastard!" She hissed lowly, so that only she and the perverted saiyan could hear. "Three years and you still have a dirty mouth, Amaranthia. I thought me shoving that bar of soap down your throat would've at least done something!"

Amaranthia shuddered at the memory. This blue-haired bitch nearly fucking chocked her for such an action. "As if I would've forgotten that. I couldn't drink for five days!" She hissed.

Bulma leaned away from the angered saiyan. "What? I said I was sorry, like, a bajillion times!"

"You didn't have to have your fucking mouth flushed. I didn't even think that was fucking possible!"

"Because it isn't." The blue demi-saiyan deadpanned.

Shaking her head, the full-blood saiyan reeled her head back as she drank down the shot in her hand. She blinked rapidly as she let out a little cough. "Strong stuff." She mumbled as she stood up. Looking down at the bluenette next to her, she said, "C'mon, I think you should meet 17." She smirked. "He's a real party to be around."

Bulma didn't like the smirk on her friend's face. It may have been a while since they've seen each other, but that expression made her learn two things about the dare-devil woman. One: Something bad is going to happen; Two: You might die. She was hoping for first choice.

Grabbing onto the bluenette's paler arm, Amaranthia pulled her up from the black leather chair she once sat on and dragged her towards the lounge door. "Don't worry, we'll be back in a few." She yelled over her shoulder once she sensed Rosa's discomfort.

The jolly brunette relaxed as she waved goodbye to her two friends departing figures. _Please don't make me regret coming here, Ama-chan._

Meanwhile, a certain flame-haired saiyan watched the two leave, his eyes lingering on a blue-haired saiyan. _So the wench is that much affected by me. Hmph, I could use this to my advantage. _A malicious smirk donned his features as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. _I could finally get rid of the half-breed once and for all. _With that, he followed after the two saiyan woman.

_Prepare for hell, half-breed._

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Bulma yelled over the loud music. Trust me when I say that the blue-haired beauty has been to many clubs, but she always hated how crowded there were.<p>

"Move it!" Amaranthia yelled towards a couple in front of them. when they didn't comply, she growled and pushed them carelessly out of the way. The two saiyans glared at her and sent her a challenging look. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, bitch." The rebel-saiyan warned with an evil glint in her eyes. "I could get you out of here on a stretcher if you choose to threaten me."

Scoffing to hide their fear, the two bystanders gave her one last glare before moving to a different part of the dance floor._ Feisty...as usual_. Bulma thought as she continued to allow herself to be pulled towards whatever direction her high school friend was going.

"17!" The pure-blood yelled. Using one hand to cup over her mouth, she shouted over the blaring music, "17!"

A hand shot up from the direction towards the bar. A scowl plastered on the foul-attitude saiyan as she marched them both over to the tavern. _I wonder what got her so mad. _The bluenette thought as she carefully watched the pissed saiyan's face.

Muttering some curses that could sentence her to death, she marched up to the pub in the middle of the nightclub. She glared at something ahead of her as she tapped her foot impatiently. "17!" She called out again.

Leaning her body to the side, Bulma quirked an eyebrow when she saw the back of the man behind the bar. Though she can't see his front, this guy had a mighty fine backside. With his dark locks barely caressing his shoulders, surrounding his muscular neck...and damn! Look at that ass!

Bulma blinked. She blushed at her vulgar thoughts and leaned back so that she was behind Amaranthia again._ Bad Bulma! This is Ama-chan's **mate**! Don't get your head in the fucking gutter!_

The man behind the counter of the tavern turned around and faced his girlfriend with a permanent smirk. "Yes?" Something about the way he said that made shivers go up Bulma's spine. A bad feeling started to stir up in her stomach.

_Should've expected Ama-chan would pick a man that has an equally charming, but malicious voice. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy was the most wanted criminal on Earth._ She thought. _Maybe that's the reason why he wanted to move to Vegetasei...either that or because of Amaranthia._ She blinked._ I'm picking both._

"Is this the 17 guy you were talking about?" She asked them scowling saiyan. The slight movement of her head confirmed her question. Moving away from her spot behind the woman, Bulma smiled at the man and stuck out her hand. "Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

The handsome Earthling stared at the offering arm before merely swatting it away. "17." He grumbled in a monotone voice.

The demi-saiyan's eyebrow twitched. _Great,_ she thought,_ another asshole to deal with. _Keeping her smile plastered on her face, she withdrew her neglected hand. "So you're Ama-chan's mate?" She managed out through clenched teeth.

The dark haired man smirked toothily, showing off those pearly whites he has for teeth. "Is that what she's calling it now a days?" He looked towards his silent girlfriend and let out a full grin. "I know we've consummated-" He cut himself short when he saw the saiyan blush a deep scarlet. "What's wrong, darling?"

Snapping her head away, the rebellious woman just let out a 'hmph' and bit her inner cheeks. A quiet chuckle escaped Bulma's cherry lips as she watched the couple interact._ This 17 guy seems like a bag of fun._ She thought._ He and Ama are perfect to each other._ She suddenly frowned._ Why is it that I'm the only one that doesn't have a mate?_ Shaking her head, she nudged at her blushing friend and whispered, "Why did you bring me here?"

A small light bulb went off in the saiyan's head as she made a small 'O' with her lips. "I forgot for a moment there." She muttered, mostly to herself. "The drinks in the lounge aren't as good as the one 17 makes. It's absolutely delicious!" She licked her lips for affect. Bulma had to tear her eyes from the two the moment they exchanged heated glances towards one another. _ Eww..._

Before she loses her dinner, she walked away from her position behind Amaranthia and decided to mingle on the dance floor. Hey, maybe she could find someone tonight. Grabbing a random drink from the bar counter, she threw her head back as she took a swing of the shot. Her eyes widened at the taste before she swallowed.

She coughed a bit when she felt the alcohol burn her neck, making it feel like sandpaper. _Ama-chan ain't kidding; the stuff 17 makes is strong._ She thought as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before making her way towards the floor.

The moment her feet touched the flashing floor, she smirked when she felt dozens of eyes gaze at her alluring figure as she made her way over towards the center of the place. Her smirk turned into a full-blown grin when she heard her favorite song come up. She nodded her head to the beat before her body began to follow.

Oblivious to her, a certain flame-haired man was watching her every move. Every sway her hips made, every bounce her breasts made, the way her long, smooth legs moved to and fro with whatever dance she was doing. A warm feeling began to pool in his lower stomach as it tortuously made its way down towards his manhood.

He wanted to be disgusted by the fact that he was attracted to a _half-breed_, but couldn't. Despite her tainted blood, this woman was quite the seductress. She taunted him with her body without even knowing so; that innocent look in her blue wells whenever she looked his way; the way her plump, moist lips moved slowly as she spoke - He groaned when he felt his manhood begin to throb.

_Damn Wench! Fuck her for making me so hard._

_That's what you want to do._

Ignoring the arguing voice at the back of his head, he continued to drink in the delicious sight before him. He blinked. Wait...delicious? He crinkled his nose in disgust as he turned his head away from the dancing beauty. He had no time to think of such sentimental shit, especially towards a _half-saiyan_.

_Weak, pathetic, shameful creatures. How dare they even carry the blood of the legendary saiyan race! _Vegeta thought with clenched teeth. _They should've been destroyed a long time ago._

He was brought out of his train of thought when he saw the pathetic demi-saiyan grind against another being at the corner of his eyes. A foreign feeling began to stir in his stomach as he let out a small growl. _How dare she dance with another man! I will have to make her death agonizingly slow for that one. _He thought with barely restrained rage.

No longer standing to see his half-breed dance with another man, he uncrossed his arms and marched over to their spot, pushing and shoving innocent bystanders out of the way. _I'mma gonna kill them. _He thought as he grabbed the man dancing with his girl by the shoulder. Before he could even see his face, Vegeta already threw the first blow.

* * *

><p>Goku set his soda down as he looked towards the window in the VIP booth. Something didn't feel right. And if he ever learned anything from life, it's to always trust your instincts. Apparently, his were spot on as his eyes widened at the scene playing out on the lower level of the club.<p>

"Kuso..." He swore under his breath as he abruptly got up from his seat next to his mate. He was about to bolt towards the door, until he felt his wife's hand catch his wrist. He looked down at her worried eyes with a calm expression. "Something's wrong." He explained as he lightly tugged at his wife's grip.

"Can't the bouncers take care of it?"

He shook his head alarmingly. "Unless you want us to get kicked out as well." Seeing his Earthling wife's confused look, he motioned towards the one-sided tinted window.

"What are you- Oh Kami!" She exclaimed as she let go of her husband's hand. Looking back towards him, she shrieked, "Don't just stand there! GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE BEFORE WE GET INTO DEEPER SHIT!"

Without wasting any time, the mated saiyan called over his demi-saiyan's cousin and ran out the lounge door. Rosa stared at their retreating forms before looking towards her friend. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw that she was still looking out the window. "What is it?" She questioned.

Pointing a finger towards the glass, ChiChi remained silent. Huffing, she pure-blood crawled over the couch's cushions and to the vacant spot next to the Earthling. "What's got you so...worked...up." Her eyes grew wide as she stared incredulously at the scene before her.

She could not believe this. She growled. Did the Veg-head _want _to get them kicked out? _Apparently so. _She thought bitterly as she watched her twin brother throw various punches at a random man on the dance floor. She scanned the area to see if she could find that devious little club owner anywhere to help stop the fight.

She almost barfed when she found her straddling a black-haired Earthling that she presumed was her mate, 17. _I wonder how she's still in business. _She thought before redirecting her attention to the brawl in the club. Her ears pricked up when she heard the shouts of her blue-haired friend.

_"VEGETA! STOP IT! STOP IT, VEGETA!"_

"Oh Kami..." She muttered aloud.

Whipping her head around, ChiChi looked at her saiyan friend and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Pointing a finger towards the brawl, Rosa said, "I know why Vegeta's fighting..." She started. ChiChi nodded her head for her to continue. "It's because of..." She trailed off, figuring that she could figure it out.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow in confusion as she put a hand to her chin. _"I know why Vegeta's fighting...It's because of...__" _A light bulb went off in her head.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she focused back on the "main" event. Sure enough, her demi-saiyan friend was out with Rosa's nincompoop of a brother trying to hold him back. Despite the bad situation that they were all in and were probably going to be screwed when Amaranthia finds out, she smirked.

She may not know her friend's brother that well, but she knew enough to know that he wouldn't go on randomly and pick fights for no reason. Her smirk widened. This only showed one thing.

Veggie is jealous.

_The plan is working! It's making so much progress so fast! _She thought excitedly. _Now all that's left is for Ama, me, and Chi to set those two up...**alone**. _She watched as she saw her mate and her friend's boyfriend drag Rosa's brother out of the crowd with an angry Bulma following behind.

"You do realize once Amaranthia finds out we're dead, right?" The still smirking Earthling said.

Rosa nodded her head. "Yeah, but we already told her it's for B-chan and her soon-to-be-mate." She squealed excitedly as she shone that bright smile of hers. "I can't wait to have Bulma as my sister-in-law!"

Looking at each other, both brunettes came up with one thing in their minds before their men, Bulma, and Vegeta came in:

_They are so perfect for each other! B-chan won't regret this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**I want at least 9 reviews before the next chapter!**


	10. Again? Man You Two Need To Date

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR UNDERSTANDING MY SITUATION! I'M SO SO SO SO, SOOOOOO SORRY I HAD TO KEEP THIS CHAPTER AWAY FROM YOU GUYS, BUT I PROMISE THAT IT'LL BE WORTH IT!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>"Why the <em>fucking <em>**HELL **did you do that you bastard!" Bulma screeched as she pounded her fists at the flame-haired saiyan's chest. "What the fuck is your problem?" Little beads of frustration formed on her brow.

Growing irritated with her fit, Vegeta scowled as he caught both of her wrists with his hands and pulled her close. The blue-haired minx froze when she was pulled to his chest, but quickly began pulling on her trapped wrists, growling while doing so.

"Let me go! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She hissed as she continued to resist against him.

This only resulted in Vegeta's grip becoming tighter. "Calm down, half-breed." He growled, his tail bristling behind him. He stiffened when she stopped resisting and looked up at him, those deep blue wells staring past his own ebony ones.

"Why'd you attack that guy?" She questioned, her voice demanding a straight answer.

The pure-blooded saiyan didn't respond. To be honest, he didn't know either. Why should he care that another man was dancing with this bitch? It's not as if she was his. Kami, he would've killed himself, go to hell, and get ripped apart their before he even allows himself to get mated to a _halfling. A hot, sexy, smart- _Vegeta inwardly growled. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Hello?" Bulma said, getting irritated. "I asked you a question, and I'll be fucking damned if I don't get my answer!" She hissed.

Snapping back to the real world, he shoved the blue-haired beauty and bared his teeth. "You have no right to demand anything from me, Wench. I'm more superior than you, hell, _everyone _on this planet is more superior than you!" He let out a cruel smirk. "All because they're _full-breeds_-" A slap resounded throughout the now silent room.

Bulma's eyes were down, her hair making a curtain from herself and the world around her. Underneath her cerulean hair, her blue eyes were as blank as grey ones and her face as pale as a fish's belly. Her hand, still in midair, was trembling, but no sobs were heard. Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the lounge, slamming the door quite harshly.

ChiChi frowned as she stared at the closed door. _Bulma... _She and the bubbly saiyan next to her whipped their heads to the flame-haired saiyan's still turned head and bit their lower lips as their faces turned an awful amount of red.

_You bastard..._ They thought with gritted teeth as they shot up from their spot and marched towards him, stepping in perfect unison. The time the two brunettes were in front of the man, they each raised a hand and slapped him on either side of his face.

"Arrogant asshole," He heard his sister hiss, "How dare you say something so callous to her! I should slaughter your ass!" Everyone leaned away from the steaming female saiyan. Never, in her entire life, has their cheerful and childish friend ever curse before, at least, they never heard her until now.

"Jump off your fucking rainbow, Kumiko. There's no use to keep going when there's no gold on the other end." He growled.

(A/N Someone told me that when I defended someone's artwork. I just wanted too...)

Rosa's eyes narrowed as she took a menacing step forward. Jabbing a finger into her twin's chest, she said, in a low tone, "I'll jump the fuck off when you get off your damn high horse!" She raised her arms above her head and clenched the air above her. "You're so damn _arrogant _and _full of yourself_that you don't even realize that you're nothing you make yourself out to be!"

Vegeta's eyes grew dark at her words, but the female was oblivious to the saiyan's building rage.

"You say that you need no one while you're struggling to hold yourself up! You shunned people out of your life when all they want to do is help you out! You shut yourself completely off with the rest of the world ever since mom and dad left us." Rosa finished, panting.

The silence that filled the room was deafening as the tension between the two siblings grew with each breath that was took in the lounge. A few minutes of silence passed and the female twin began to worry about her brother. Why wasn't he responding? Did she actually hurt his feelings?

Before she could even ask what's wrong, she felt her slightly younger sibling nudge her out of the way and towards the VIP booth exit. Without turning his back for one last word, he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Bulma ran down the stairs of the club and rushed past the crowd. She had to get out of here, she didn't want anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state. She bit her lips as she felt sobs build up in her throat. No, she will not cry over something like <em>him<em>.

Pushing and shoving past the growing crowd os saiyans and humans alike, she struggled to make a clear path towards the exit. _I don't understand why I can't just blow all of these fuckers out of my way. _She thought with a growl as she was pushed back back a crowd of men. _Great._

"Where you going, babe?" A musky smelling one purred as he attempted to wrap an arm around her. He frowned when she moved away. "Hey," He grunted as he tried the same move again.

Bulma slapped the offending limb away as she scowled. "Leave me the fuck alone you fowl smelling freak." She curled her nose in disgust for effect. "You reek of alcohol and BO." The surrounding men snickered at her remark, making a small smirk tug on the edge of her lips.

A glare from the forward man brought the others to stay quiet before he redirected his gaze to the bluenette. He felt a nerve pop when he saw her smug smirk. "You think this is so fucking funny, don't you?"

She smirked. "Why yes, I very much do. Stupid question to ask, though." She taunted. Despite her early rage, this was such a fun reliever.

The insulted, drunk saiyan growled as he clenched his fists. "It may be against my morals," Bulma snorted, "to hit a lady," A dark look appeared in his eyes. "but you're the exception." An incredulous look shone in her eyes before she quickly closed them and covered her face, waiting for the blow to hit her. _Tick...tok...tick...tok- _Where's the pain?

Peeking an eye open, she was surprised to be facing that arrogant, flame-haired asshole instead of the drunk man that was trying to hit on her. Blinking her eyes to the ground, she found who she expected. She winced when she saw his battered face. _Did...did Vegeta beat this shit up? _In the back of her mind, a small voice shouted 'duh, you idiot', but was quickly ignored. It didn't matter that he practically killed the crap out of that drunk retard, but one thing did.

_Why _did he? He shouldn't care...right?

_He humiliated me in public and made my life a living hell. He doesn't care, he can't. He threatened to **end **my existence. _She thought with furrowed eyebrows. As far as she gathered, Vegeta is a man who still believes in the older day's laws. She respects that, but him wanting to end her kinds race? He's like the Hitler of now. _But he still defended me. _She blinked.

This was beyond confusing to her.

"I could've handled them myself." She grumbled as she crossed her arms at the saiyan in front of her. "It would've been child's play."

Snorting, the flame-haired teacher turned his head to scowl at her before copying her stance. "It was nothing more than child's play for _me_, but it would've killed you if you had to try."

Bulma feigned hurt as she put a hand hovering over her heart. "Then thank Kami that I didn't try!" A sly look crossed her eye as a smirk danced onto her lips. "But did I hear a hint of worry in the big, bad, Vegeta's voice? Don't tell me he _actually_ cares!"

Rolling his eyes, he merely muttered a 'baka onna' before walking towards the exit. He only stopped midway to crane his neck at her and shout over the blaring music, "You coming?" before resuming his way towards the club entrance.

A curious blue brow rose on the azure-colored hair beauty as she cautiously followed behind. What was with this guy anyway? One minute he's all pissed at her, the next he rescues her and wants to walk her home. She scowled. _Is he PMSing or something?_

"So why the sudden change of heart?" She question once catching up with him.

"No one said that I don't still disgust your very existence." He hissed at her with narrowed eyes. "What I'm doing is absolutely meaningless, like why half-breeds should exist."

_Doesn't show. _"Sure." Bulma responded with a roll of her eyes. A grunt was her only reply before they walked onto the empty parking lot. On the way towards his car, the blue-saiyan kept her eyes glued onto the full-breed in front of her. _What game are you playing, _she thought with a bite of her lip. _No matter. Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out._

_He humiliated me in public and made my life a living hell. He doesn't care, he can't. He threatened to **end **my existence. _She thought with furrowed eyebrows. As far as she gathered, Vegeta is a man who still believes in the older day's laws. She respects that, but him wanting to end her "kind's" race? He's like the Hitler of now. _But he still defended me. _She blinked.

This was beyond confusing to her.

"I could've handled them myself." She grumbled as she crossed her arms at the saiyan in front of her. "It would've been child's play."

Snorting, the flame-haired teacher turned his head to scowl at her before copying her stance. "It was nothing more than child's play for _me_, but it would've killed you if you had to try."

Bulma feigned hurt as she put a hand hovering over her heart. "Then thank Kami that I didn't try!" A sly look crossed her eye as a smirk danced onto her lips. "But did I hear a hint of worry in the big, bad, Vegeta's voice? Don't tell me he _actually_ cares!"

Rolling his eyes, he merely muttered a 'baka onna' before walking towards the exit. He only stopped midway to crane his neck at her and shout over the blaring music, "You coming?" before resuming his way towards the club entrance.

A curious blue brow rose on the azure-colored hair beauty as she cautiously followed behind. What was with this guy anyway? One minute he's all pissed at her, the next he rescues her and wants to walk her home. She scowled. _Is he PMSing or something?_

"So why the sudden change of heart?" She question once catching up with him.

"No one said that I don't still disgust your very existence." He hissed at her with narrowed eyes. "What I'm doing is absolutely meaningless, like why half-breeds should exist."

_Doesn't show. _"Sure." Bulma responded with a roll of her eyes. A grunt was her only reply before they walked onto the empty parking lot. On the way towards his car, the blue-saiyan kept her eyes glued onto the full-breed in front of her. _What game are you playing, _she thought with a bite of her lip. _No matter. Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they're gone!" Rosa and ChiChi screeched.<p>

Amaranthia winced as she unpluged her fingers from her ears. "I mean exactly what I said, dimshits." She grumbled. "They aren't around the club anywhere, and me and 17 already checked the security cams and it showed that Vegeta left with blue chick."

She crossed her arms as a scowl presented itself on her features. "Kami, you guys are still fucking loud." She looked over to the spiky-haired man and the blonde. "Do you guys carry earplugs with you, or are you deaf? Becuase I can't understand why the fucking hell anyone would stand these two without blowing their fucking brains out!"

A frown creased on both saiyans as they looked disappointedly at the spunky female. "I strongly encourage you to not insult our ma- women," Paxton cursed himself for the slip, "If you don't want to end up permentaly paralyzed." He said, his voice strong yet cold, oblivious to the panicked look in his girlfriend's eyes.

A challenging look crossed the black-red-haired saiyan as she narrowed her violet eyes. "Oh? Is that a threat?"

Paxton mimicked the saiyan's actions with his dark blue eyes. "It's a promise, girly."

Rosa fainted. Her boyfriend's dead.

No one, and she means _no one _calls Amaranthia _girly _and lives to tell the tale. The ruthless saiyan's eyes still glaring, she took a menacing step forward as she jabbed a finger into the blonde hybrid's chest.

"Listen, you pathetic excuse for a warrior," Paxton's expression hardened. "I don't give a flying _fuck _about you, but I'm in this for Bulma's sake. So I suggest you don't screw up your only chances of getting that girl right." Her gaze softened in the slightest manner. "Kami knows how much she needs something good to happen to her."

The fainted saiyaness on the ground sprung back to life as she stared at her high school friend in awe. Was that remorse she heard in her voice? Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, the brunette pinched herself on the cheek. She cringed at the pain as she rubbed the sore with her hand. Nope, she wasn't imagining this.

_I guess time changes everything. _A slight smile formed on her face. _Even the toughest of things._

"Enough of this shit," She heard her say.

Turning her head, she raised an eyebrow at the violet-eyed saiyan. "What?"

Ignoring the question from her past hench-woman, she turned around and walked towards the exit. "I'm going! Me and 17 have more things to do rather than stay here and worry about where the fuck those two horny saiyans went off to."

Rosa shook her head degradingly. "Just because you're not getting laid now, does not mean that you can't help your poor virgin friend out."

A shrug was her only response from the devious female. "Not my fault the girl needs a good lay. I tried to hook her up with that Yamcha guy in high school, but she wanted to stay single." She clicked her tongue. "I never had him, considering 17 is the only man that was inside me, but from others I heard he was a good fuck."

Everyone in the room cringed their nose in disgust. "Too much info, Ama." ChiChi gagged out.

"I know." She smirked before disappearing out the VIP door.

* * *

><p>"Could you slow down!" Bulma hissed as she clenched onto the car seat she sat on. "This can't be legal!" She stole a few glances to her left and wanted to growl at the uncaring face Vegeta sported, but was too scared to move. This man was a speed devil, something that she used to thrill about. She was surprised that he didn't lose his license yet.<p>

"Slow down!" She screeched again, her knuckles turning white from holding the seatbelt too tight. "I'm too young and pretty to die this way!" _Not to mention it's a pathetic death. _

The flame-haired teacher gnashed his teeth together as he shot her a quick glance of annoyance. "Shut the fuck up, you baka. Unless you want your death to happen right now, I suggest you tape your fucking mouth shut."

Glaring, but taking heed of his warning, she snapped her jaw shut and narrowed her eyes as she resumed sitting silent in the speeding car. She wanted to _desperately _ridicule that jackass next to her, but he's the one driving, she's just the person that goes down with him if something happens.

"You are so lucky that I can't go over there and whoop your ass." She cried out through clenched teeth.

"Too bad this ass is too good for you." The driving saiyan said with a smirk. "And I suggest you shut up, can't get distracted or we'll get into an accident."

Growling lowly, the saiyan hybrid snapped her jaw before resuming looking forward at the road, her grip on her seatbelt not loosening one bit. _God, I pray, if I don't live through this, please don't make me go to hell with this...**saiyan**. _Closing her eyes, she waited for the pain of being burned and broken bones to take effect.

"We're here."

The bluenette snapped her eyes open in surprise at his voice and looked forward to see a familiar looking house-Wait, that'll be an understatement. _Mansion _is what she meant to say. Moving shaky fingers towards the belt that kept her alive this long, she unbuckled herself and slowly moved out of the car.

_My legs are still wobbling damn it! _"I don't r-remember the car st-stopping." Great, not only is she still shaking, but apparently she lost her voice as well. _Number Two on To-Do list: Never get in the car with this devil._

"What are we doing here?" She said in a more clear, yet wobbly voice. Her tail bristled as she let out a growl when she heard the taunting laugh the pure-breed in front of her released. It was just a question! What's so funny about that? "What's so damn funny?"

Smirking arrogantly, the young saiyan released a scoff. "I shouldn't waste any explanations to you. Half-breeds probably wouldn't get it."

Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she barked out, "Enough with the 'half-breed' talk! I'm of the same race as you, as well as another. I see no sense as to why you should insult your own kind!" Her eyes sent daggers his way. "Besides, a _full-breed _like _you _couldn't even organize his own damn papers that he had to hire the help of _moi_."

How much she wanted to smack herself for that one. Though shares the same blood as the full-breed in front of her, she still was no match for him. And besides that fact, he did look a little...intimidating. Within just a few seconds, she was pinned against a the hood of the car, her arms above her head, and a callous hand wrapped around her delicate neck.

Now she _really _wanted to beat the crap out of herself.

"I suggest you watch what you say, Woman." Vegeta growled lowly. His face was so close to hers, she breathed in his exhaled breaths. "I could easily snap your neck and end your pitiful life right now." She gasped when she felt his grip tighten.

"Then why not?" She choked out through clenched teeth. "You had many opportunities in the past, but you didn't go through with them. And now, you have the same opportunity, but yet you hesitate."

"Shut up," The flame-haired saiyan growled out. "Are you asking me to kill you? Make your existence end in this world?" He's questions were said in a bitter tone.

"Are you saying yes?" She bravely said without thinking. It took only a moment or two before the bluenette realized what she said. She closed her eyes and awaited the blow that would end her life. Then, she felt it. She yelped out, but out of surprise. Why wasn't she experiencing any pain?

Timidly opening her eyes, she found herself sitting on the ground with the pure-blooded saiyan towering over her petite figure. Raising a questioning brow, she gasped when she felt his callous hand wrap around her slim wrist and haul her up to her feet.

"Go inside, it's going to be cold tonight." With a swift turn, he unlocked his door and disappeared inside, leaving a confused Bulma to gather her thoughts.

_What...why..._ She thought while putting a hand to her head. Her mind was swirling with mixed emotions and bewildered thoughts. _Why didn't he do anything? He was given another chance to kill me, but didn't go for it? It's obvious that he has a deep hatred towards my "kind", but still... _She shook her head. This was just too much for her to handle.

Besides, she had another problem to deal with. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly made her way towards the warm entrance. Her friends were trying to get her and Veg-dick together. She knew their plan, she wasn't a dense baka like Goku, but why? She saw no purpose as to why someone would waste their efforts into getting two people who passionately feel malice for each other, together.

_My friends are so complex to understand._

With that last thought, she entered the warm home, only to given another confusing, yet appealing sight. "WHAT THE HELL?"

_**(A/N I could soooo just leave you guys at this, but I made you wait too long.)**_

There, standing before her, was the _sexiest _chest she's ever seen. _Oh my Kami..._She swore she had some drool dripping down her lip. Her diamond eyes scanned up and down the bare upper body with hungry eyes as she felt her knees buckle. Every muscle was evident and sculpted with perfection. His abs -My Kami his _abs__- _she could wash her clothes on them. And- Wait...

She snapped out of her trance. Who exactly was she staring at? Looking up at the face of the sexy man's body, she almost wanted to scream. Her eyes widened in surprise as she put a hand over her mouth to keep in any noises. She took it back, no matter how undeniably his _hawt _bod is, she takes it back. Never would she call this prick sexy.

Ne-**ver**.

"WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT?" She screamed as she hurriedly, though disappointed, shed her eyes away from the sight. "You said it's going to be cold didn't you?" Was it her or was it hot in there? _Maybe that's why he took off his shirt_, her mind reasoned. Desperately wanting to believe it, she wasn't naive.

"Well if you haven't notice, Woman," Vegeta started with a scowl, "This is _my _house, so I get to do whatever the _fuck **I**_want." He then smirked. "But you seem to be uncomfortable," He moved towards her and put his hands on his hips, "Why's that?"

Blushing, the blue-haired onna looked away from him, trying to ignore their closeness. "Well you _are _undressing while I'm here, so if anyone would be in my position, I'm pretty sure they would've felt the same."

The fire-shaped man didn't stop advancing. "Really," he purred, "I don't think you're telling the truth." He pressed his body against hers and took a deep breath. His smirk widened. "And I also think your body is telling me something else."

The hybrid fidgeted from his touch and merely growled in reply. "Get off me?" Why did that come out as a question? Why did she sound so unsure?

"Are you asking me?" Vegeta taunted, inching his face closer to the blushing half-saiyan. This little creature in front of him was so amusing to be around. Such entertainment must not be wasted.

Baring her teeth at him, despite her jaw trembling, she ignored the invasion of her personal space and glared daggers at the man. Though filled with deep hatred, the full-saiyan had to admit, she was damn right sexy when she's mad. Her eyes sparkled with her inner fire, making her already dazzling blue wells even more stunning. Her pearly teeth bared at him resembled much of a female dog protecting her pups. Somehow making him turned on.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something brush against his lips. He looked down at the tomato face of the blue-haired beauty and realized just how close they were. Just one slight movement and their lips would be touching.

Eyes focusing on their closeness, Bulma managed out, "V-Veg-" Whatever else she had to say was muffled when she felt a pair of soft lips descend upon hers. The taste was heavenly. Her mind on Cloud Nine, she gradually pushed her lips against his in reply and slowly crept her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost in his thick mane.

About to progress further, they were (un)fortunately a voice pulled them away.

"WAAHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**I'm so sorry for the epic shortness of this chapter! *sulks in a corner* But I promise I'll make it up to you guys somehow! This I swear!**

**I want at least 9 reviews before the next chapter!**


	11. Confused

Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**

**I just discovered that all my links are GONE from my profile! D: Now I'm all mad trying to get all the links back, but nothing's working. AHHH! MESA MAD!**

**Hmph, anyway...**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Bulma blinked once to make sure she was seeing right. Twice. She must need glasses, because this can't be can't be happening. This just <em>can not<em> be her friends. These folks were just a few bystanders that just strolled in for no damn reason.

"Wassup you horny bitches?" Rosa slurred as she held onto the bluenette's cousin, who too was moving in a drunken manner.

The blue hybrid watched in horror as her cousin and go-getter friend laughed at nothing in particular and practically _fuck _each other. _Oh **hell** no._ Bulma thought with a twitch of her eye. Before getting a mental scarring for life, her Earth-born friend walked into the front door with her spiky-haired companion.

The harsh blush that rested on ChiChi's cheeks was enough evidence to show that she was also with the loony group. It seemed that the only non-drunk was her cutely brainless saiyan friend. "But I wanna be alone with you..." The blue-haired beauty heard the Earthling whisper to her mate with a seductive tone. "It's been a while since we last did it." The brunette's only response was her being pushed to the couch.

God she wanted to puke. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Bulma all but screamed.

A sheepish grin made its way up the giant man's face as he scratched the back of his neck timidly. "Well you see," he started, "Chi and Rosa were dancing and got tired and headed over to the bar. Ama persuaded the two to have a contest on who can drink the most shots without throwing up. After while, me and Pax went to search for them and we found them laughing on a table near the bar. When we tried to get them, Rosa launched herself at Paxton and," He paused as a blush started to form on his cheeks, "uh...she got him drunk...sorta."

Bulma rubbed her temples as she tried to channel out the noises from the drunken party a couple of feet away from her. So what's she's hearing, is that Rosa and Chi were stupid enough to fall for Amaranthia's tricks again, and Rosa shoved alcohol (she's guessing with her mouth) down her cousin's throat, and Goku drove them all the way here. Yup, that pretty much sounds right.

"Great, this is just a-freaking-mazing." She groaned. "Not only am I dealing with drunks, but they're all pretty much horny and I have to listen to them fuck all night." The very thought of that single possibility made her spine tingle...in fright. What would happen to her poor virgin ears? Sure she knew about sex, but she's no porn lover.

If she wanted sex, she'll have it herself.

"Don't be so perverted, Bulma." Goku blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "I just came here to ask what I should do about them and then I'll be off." He looked towards the silent saiyan behind her. "Could you help me load them up?" An accepting grunt was his only reply before the flame-haired man stalked off to the door.

"Just let them go home and leave. They're all in a relationship, so it would be normal if they did anything..." She blushed. "Intimate."

Laughing at the saiyaness's obvious flush, he put a hand on her head and grinned down. "You have a point there." He howled when her blush deepened. If he ever had a sister, the first person in mind would be the blue-haired hybrid in front of him. He wanted his sister to be exactly like her, not that he's asking for one. One Bulma is enough, thank you very much.

With a two-finger salute, he made his way to the exit. On the way, he threw his Earthling wife over his shoulder. "Do you wanna come with us? I could drop you home!" He offered, grunting slightly against his struggling wife.

"Yes, please." She breathed out as she followed him out. "Can I ride with you?"

She stiffened when the giant shook his head. "I only have enough room for three, and that's already uncomfortable. I'm taking Chi and Pax, Rosa could ride with you and Veg-ma- erm..." He paused when he sensed a certain pair of onyx eyes pierce his back. "er...Vegeta." He finished, oblivious to the fact that the objecting full-breed behind him.

Biting her lip, the blue-haired scientist nibbled on the sensitive flesh before saying, "I don't think that'll be a good idea, Goku. Why not just let Paxton ride with Veg-head," She chose to ignore the irritated growl, "and Rosa? They do live together."

One glance from Vegeta was enough to let the grown man shake his head in displeasure. "I don't think Vegeta would like that, B. We could just leave Rosa here, but remember the last time?" The spiky-haired man shivered. "She set a _fire_ in the backyard! ChiChi got so mad when most of her crops died!"

Shaking her head low in defeat, she waved a hand and said, "When I die, tell Chi that it was because of you," before walking over to the speed devil's car, praying for her well-being on the way.

As she opened the passenger's seat at the front, she yelled over her shoulder, "Remember! Dead!"

Her only reply was a goofy laugh and the sound of a car starting. _Baka, _she thought with a click of her tongue. Slamming her car door shut, she peered over her shoulder to see a loopy Rosa being loaded in the back. She couldn't help but let out a small smile when she saw the goofy gleam in her eye as she struggled against her brother. _Rosa looks so cute like this_. She thought.

"Rosa, just calm down." She chided as she leaned over to aid the struggling saiyan trying to strap in the loopy saiyaness. "Stop moving!"

"B-But I dost vant chu!" The drunk brunette slurred out, hiccuping every other word. "I vant my Paxy-waxy! He's mor funs thun you chus twos."

Bulma's eyebrow twitched. My _Kami _was this night ever end? "Rosa," she began with a false, bittersweet smile, "I'm just doing what I think is right for you. So please just cooperate and get in the car and buckle up!" Her voice rose with every other word to the point where she sounded like a mother scolding her deaf child forgetting the child's deaf.

Scanning the fuzzy-faced woman in front of her with lazy eyes, Rosa let out a grin. "You sound like Veggie! 'Rosa listen to me when I talking!'" Her voice went lower at the last part, causing a small giggle to erupt from the bluenette's throat.

Growling, her irritated twin shoved her fully in and snapped, "Just shut up and buckle up before I kill you alongside that blue bitch-friend of yours."

Bulma frowned. "Hey!"

Ignoring her outburst, the stoic-looking man slammed his backseat cardoor shut, walked around to the driver's seat, got in, and started the engine. He muttered profanities underneath his breath as he begrudgingly pulled away from his house. _Damn idiots. Why couldn't I be born alone instead with this bitch of a sister? It would've been...-_

Bulma raised an eyebrow at the different expressions roaming across the arrogant man's face right next to her. _What the hell is going on in his head? _She felt a sweat drop form on her head when she heard him chuckle in amusement, but shortly growled and face-palmed himself. _I think he also got boozed, but only now the effects kick in. _If a sober Vegeta is a fast devil, she could only imagine how much a drunk Vegeta could do.

"Are you-" She started but immediately cut herself off when she felt her body being thrown back against her seat. _Shit. I guess it's the end of the world as we know it. I'll laugh at you from heaven, boss, 'cause you'll be stuck here because not God **or** Satan wants you, bitch._

"Whheeeee!" Rosa screamed from the backseat. "Faster horsie, faster!" Bulma grunted when her chair shook forward.

"We're not on a horse, Rosa! So just sit down and let me live for a few more minutes!" She chocked out, her eyes squeezing shut.

The drunk brunette frowned. "But I want toe ride a horsies!" The somber victim in the front seat groaned when she heard her saiyan friend begin to cry. Was she in kindergarten or something? _No one else has to put up with this_, she thought begrudgingly.

"We'll see horsies later, ok Rosa?" She said in her best baby voice as she peered behind her to smile. "Later?"

Nodding childishly, the go-getter saiyaness _attempted _to seize her cries, but the key word in that sentence was attempted. Holding both hands against her ears, the blue-haired hybrid's eye twitched irritatedly as she endured the painfully loud cries erupting from her friend's mouth. My Kami did she wish she was born human; that way she doesn't need to have super sensetive hearing. "Just calm down, Rosa! Before I coome over there and put a gag in your mouth!"

Sticking out her tongue in disgust, hiccupping, the drunk saiyan said, "That's," she sniffed, "disgustings...Whys you wants to gag in my mouth? That's unsan...unsa...unsant...-" She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she tried her best to remember what she was talking about. "What'd I says?"

If there was a stress reliever in that car, Bulma would've taken it. But for now, she has to settle with banging her head against the car window. _Why me? _Bang. _Why me? _Bang. _Why-_ She hissed in pain as she held her head with one hand. She knew that if she did that, she would get hurt, but it seemed to make so much more sense when she was pratically brought to the brink of hysteria. She would be forever lost because she won't make a two-shits effort to come back.

"You said you're were going to sleep." She said with a fake-ass smile.

Apparently, even when bashed, the brunette still could tell the difference between a mock smile, and a real one. "No...I think I was talking abouts somethings else..." She put a finger to her chin and tapped on it. Her eyes were fluttering slowly as she tried her best to fight the drowsy spell. Then suddenly, her eyes snapped wide open as she snapped her fingers. "I was talkings about yous and Vegetas getting married!" Bulma's eyes widen. "Wait..." The bluenette sighed in relief, "not married, together."

How much she wanted to grab a gun and shoot that pretty-faced saiyan behind her. "_What_?" She all but screamed. "What the hell do you mean 'together'?"

Giving a blank look to the flustered hybrid, Rosa continued. "Mes and Chis both wanted _yous_," she pointed a finger to the person in front of her, "to be happy because we saws you changed so much! You used to bes like Ve-jay-jay," The car shook as Vegeta angrily took a sharp turn, "except less of an ass. You used to be all confident and lively, like Vegs, but nows you boring like Mr. Rogers." She finished with a yawn. Before Bulma could ask anything else, the inebritated saiyaness took a train to SleepVille.

_Get us together? _She looked towards the driver. _Why the hell would they think that?_ She shook her head. _She's drunk, so she was probably spitting out nonsense. Both she and ChiChi knows how much I loath this man, so why would they want us to date? __All of this just doesn't make any sense. _Glancing over her shoulder, at the slumbering woman's face, she thought, _I'll ask her what she meant after she's straightened out._

The moment Rosa fell asleep, the car became deadly silent. Tension was thick in the air as the azure-eyed TA sat nervously in her seat while stealing glances at her boss. Why wasn't he saying anything? Didn't he hear his twin said? Is the reason he's not talking because he _wants _to get together? All of these questions threw themselves at her one by one as she tried her best to sort them out and seperate them.

"We're here." A gruff voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Looking forward, her eyes transfixed on a building in front of her that she recognized as her home. _How does he know where I live? _She thought. "Oh," was all she was able to choke out as she gingerly unbuckled herself and opened her cardoor. A grunt was her only reply from the flame-haired man as she follwed suit from her and followed her towards the apartment complex ahead.

When they got to the front door, Bulma fidgeted under her assigned's gaze as she hurriedly rushed to find her key card. Was it her or did it suddenly got hot? She hated feeling this nervous, it scared her even to know that this man was the only one that caused her this much distress. Finally finding her key, she cleared her throat, drawing the full-breed in front of her's attention.

"Th-Thank you, for, uh, giving me a ride home and all."

Was she stuttering? A small smirk began to form on the arrogant man's face as he looked down at the now beet red face of the blue-eyed woman. She was truly a beauty, even he can't deny that, but that still didn't change his perspective of her kind. She's a hybrid; a disgrace to his race. Her blood tainted by a weakling's, making her saiyan blood grow weak. It truly was pathetic. But still...-He shook his head. He should'nt be thinking of things like this, his mission was to drive this bitch to her home, end of story.

"Don't go thinking that I'll be doing this every time for the like of you, Onna." He growled out.

Despite the rude tone to his voice, she smiled. "I know. But you the type of person that is full of surprises."

That surprised him.

A light blush dusted across his face as he looked away, trying fruitlessly to save what pride he had left. "Whatever, stupid Woman." He coughed out. Why was she smiling? Did she find his situation humorous? "What is it?" He scowled. How dare this hybrid mock him.

Putting a hand over her lips, Bulma giggled. "You just don't look like yourself like this."

Raising a brow, he responded, "Oh? And do tell, what am I like?"

"Arrogant, egotistical, cruel, prude, Mr. Know-it-All douchebag." Does it count as a surprise if she said that with no hesitation?

"Watch your mouth, hybrid."

"Watch your attitude, Mr. Douchebag." She retorted with a smirk.

Onyx met azure and clashed together in a furious typhoon of anger and annoyance. It was pretty humorous however, their situation. Two fully grown adults, teaching classes full of immature brats, are acting like them. Oh the irony.

"Night." The blue-haired beauty huffed out before turning around, swiped her key, and was about to slam the door shut, until a hand caught her arm. Turning her head slowly, she was left speechless of what happened next.

Their lips barely touched, but the effect it had on her remained the same. His lips felt like a feather brushing against hers, his breath mixing in her own shaky ones, his eyes freezing her with the same intensity and mysterious glow that left her starstruck. Before she could even savor the moment, he pulled away.

"Night," was all he said before turning away and departing to his car, leaving a puzzled Bulma to gather her thoughts.

She watched him with her wide, blue eyes pull out of the parking lot and drive off into the night. Once she was sure he was gone, she gingerly put shaking fingers to her lips and touched the two rose petals. His touch still lingered, sending tingles done her spine.

_Vegeta..._

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**I'm so sorry for the epic shortness of this chapter! *sulks in a corner* But I promise I'll make it up to you guys somehow! This I swear!**

**I want at least 9 reviews before the next chapter!**


	12. Caught Doing The Crime

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**I just discovered that all my links are GONE from my profile! D: Now I'm all mad trying to get all the links back, but nothing's working. AHHH! MESA MAD!**

**Hmph, anyway...**

**I hope you guys will forgive me on this chappie! I know it's not that long, but towards the end you'll thank me! Or kill me...it was sorta a bummer. But I just hope you guys likes it!**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p><em>'I'm so screwed. What was I thinking? What possessed me to kiss that bloody Onna!'<em> Vegeta's teeth clenched in frustration as he slammed his front door shut and locked it. Last night was a hell of a mistake on his part, no doubt about it. The only thought that kept him from breaking his own neck and jumping off the edge of Vegetasei was the fact that Kakarot and his banshee of a mate weren't there.

That would've killed him.

Wait, that would just strangle him. He could take the smartassed remarks, the screaming (thank Kami for earplugs), and that kind of shit. But what killed him, was the fact that his sister, his "dear" sister, was plotting to get him and his assistant together.

Yup, that's the seller. Hell, he would've put his marks on the evidence to save the police the trouble of who killed him.

_'The day I marry a halfling, is the day Kakarot can apply as a math teacher,'_ the sulking man thought bitterly.

Getting in his car, still enraged, he turned on the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and off into the nearly empty road. Ever since that blue-eyed hybrid applied, she's been nagging him about his late appearances and threatened a high Rosa against him. It's not as if he's afraid of his sister, just the fact that she can be more hyper than she is now is what gives him hell.

He's her brother, not her daycare teacher. _'Note to self, get one for Kumiko,'_ he thought with a chuckle as he parked his car into an empty parking space. He half-hearted acknowledged the fact that the blue-head wasn't here, and it was just a quarter till students arrive. _'Probably carpooled with the banshee and Kakarot,'_ he thought as he walked in through the school's front door.

Though he remembers life without the Onna (what peaceful times), it felt strangely empty when he walked in. Maybe it was because it was. No noise could be heard from any direction, and the hallways were clean save for some pieces of paper laying carelessly on the tiled floor. _'Strange,'_ he thought with the slightest movement of his brow before departing towards his classroom.

When he opened the door, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The class wasn't organized like every other school day morning. His assistant usually took care of that. _'Speaking of her...'_ He looked over at a small, wooden desk at a corner of the room placed near his desk. No signs of the bluenette anywhere. No bag, no papers or documents of hers, not even her usual family photos.

His eyes widened in realization as he rushed out the door. None of her belongings was spread across that blue-hybrid's desk like it usually does. That could only mean one thing.

She quit.

Vegeta flung open the school's front door and raced to his car. He wasn't surprised if he had to admit it. All the meaningless shut he put her through, making her life a living hell, the only question he had was why she didn't quit from day one? Was it so that she could plot a revenge scheme against him? That would explain her constant flirting with him. _'But why is she gone?'_ he thought.

Guess only one way to find out, even though he knew this was just going to be another stick forced up his ass.

Taking out his phone, he unlocked the screen and searched through his contact list. He didn't put that hybrid's number in his phone, but his bitch of a sister did saying that it's only proper to have your assistant's number. Well he only has two things to say about that; bull-shit. Since when did he give a damn about being proper?

Finally finding his TA's number (listed as girlfriend, much to his dislike), he hesitantly pressed the call button and placed the ear piece to his ear. 'This is humiliating' he thought self-consciously, scowling while doing so.

_'Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg'_  
><em>'Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg'<em>

_'Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg'_  
><em>'Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg'<em>  
><em>'Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg'<em>

_'This is Bulma, sorry I couldn't-'_

Vegeta pressed the end call key on his phone as he bit his lip in attempt to contain his anger. Voice mail! He was redirected to an irritating, good for nothing machine that only records calls. He paused for a moment before chuckling. Now that he thinks about it, that's exactly his assistant.

Getting in his car, he put the keys into the ignition, pulled out of his parking spot, and drove off to his bluenette's TA's house. He wasn't sure if she was going to be there or not, or why he was making such a tremendous effort, but his mind was too clouded for him to acknowledge the thoughts. The only thing he knows, is that he was going to get that blue-tailed hybrid, and drag her back to school in revenge for what she constantly does to him every weekday morning.

**_'Behold his excuse.'_**

_'You shut the fuck up,'_ he inwardly growled as he parked his car on the curb near the half-saiyan's house, apartment being the better term. Staring at the building (more like glaring), he swung open his car door, ignoring the fact that it could've been ripped off its hinges, slammed it, and practically stomped his way towards the front door. He was going to give that bitch a piece of his mind.

When his feet came to the front step, he raised his right foot, and with a short grunt, kicked open the layer of glass blocking his way towards his late assistant. Kicking the shards out of the way, and ignoring the startled guests peeping out of their apartments, he strolled up the stairs to the top floor. He sensed the hybrid's ki there when he dropped her off last night.

_'Why do I remember that?'_

His eyes narrowed in frustration as soon as his feet reached the top step. Why did that woman have to live in such a fucking place? It'll take hours of his valuable time, just to figure out which damn door that hybrid dwells in. Now here's the important question of the day:

Is he really willing to do that?

The answer to that is simple; yes.

He ground his teeth together as he closed his eyes in concentration. Walking slowly through the corridors of the apartment complex, his patience was getting thinner and thinner by the second as each ki he sensed did not come in tune with that bloody Onna. The slightly loud clicks of his shoes silenced the moment he stopped in front of a door with the number "1256" in big curly letters. A slight mixture of heat and coldness emitted out of the small cracks, surrounding the door in a soft glow; the sweet aroma of water lillys and lilacs invaded his senses.

A knowing sadistic smirk formed on his lips as he faced the wooden frame ahead of him. 'Found you.' Half-caring about the number of zeros that are going to be on his fee for breakoff many of the things in this apartment complex, he lifted his right leg into a ready position, and grunted when he kicked the door open, adding another few zeros to the bill. His eyes roaming the room as he kicked a few pieces of the doorframe away, he was half expecting the apartment to be...normal.

'_This bitch is loaded,'_ he thought. His ebony orbs fleeted across every nook and crany of the apartment with hidden interest, sharpening every once in a while once catching something of interest. He had to admit,it his place made his home look like a box.

The walls were a fade-in fade-out color of blue and black with white bubbles of any size partial covering it. There were three doors ajared to different ends of the room, but each had a criss-cross glass-stained style on the see-through doorways. There where two, big, white chairs faced towards a huge glass window with a small coffee table in between them. A small, yet still satisfying, sized jacuzzi was placed in a corner with two large lava lamps beside it.

'_Damn. With this kind of money, I won't be a teacher for a living, much less work as a TA,'_ he thought. His eyebrows knitted together before a scowl set place on his face. But why would she need to work for him then? Hell, he doesn't even know if she was getting paid or not.

Shaking his head, he looked at the three glass doors again and peeped inside to see which one led towards the Onna's bedroom. It sure as hell doesn't seem like she was in the- living room should he call it?- and he didn't hear any water running. So that only leaves one solution.

Opening the door to which he guessed was her bedroom, he almost wanted to fall down with his face firmly hitting the hard wooden floor below, maybe even break the floor and fall into the neighbor's apartment below. There, still in her bed, is his sleeping assistant. He would be exploding by now, but what she was wearing was what was holding his voice in check.

Its perfectly normal for a woman to sleep in her bare nessicities, right? He gulped.

Hungry dark eyes roamed the bluenette's body, taking in every deliscious curve she possessed. His eyes lingered on her chest, the slow rise and fall signaling her steady breaths. Her snow-white skin glowed in the morning light's rays as they danced throughout her slumbering form. He licked his lips unconsciously. Truly a delectable sight.

He was a man, and men feel lust. So it's completely normal for him to be attracted to womanly curves, unless he swung the other way, which he doesn't. He wanted to bang his head against the wall right now. Why was he acting like a puny Earthling by trying to ask a girl out? It was pathetic! Completely unfitting for a man of his caliber. He was the spartan, the Highlander compared to those meek beings.

**_'Look at how hard he's trying to change the subject.'_**

"Shut up, damn it!" He growled aloud, before quickly covering his mouth. Neurotic eyes fleeting towards the half-naked woman on the bed, hoping that she wasn't awaken by his unexpected outburst. He paled when he saw her figure stir. _'Damn it.' _Hurriedly looking around for a escape route, or somewhere to hide, he quickly took a glance at her awakening form before phasing out.

* * *

><p>"Shut up, damn it!"<p>

A frown formed across her face, soon followed by her legs moving about. _'It's morning already?' _Forcing her tired arms up, she pushed herself up from her awfully tempting bed and let out a jaw-splitting yawn. She sighed when she heard a few joints pop. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to stay up all night. _'I blame that damn egotistic.' _She mentally muttered. She blinked her eyes open before closing them again for another yawn.

Why did she wake up again?

_'Oh yeah, someone shouted...'_

_._

_._

_._

Her eyes flew open as she straightened up her form. Someone shouted? She didn't remember inviting someone in, much less letting them stay the night. Gingerly crawling out of her bedside, her blue, silk-like tail swung low towards the ground as she put a hand behind her back. She closed her eyes in concentration as she searched any ki signature inside her apartment. A bead of perspiration formed on her brow once she sensed how tenacious the ki level was.

She formed a ki ball into the hand behind her. Whoever was here with her, they were strong, practically triple of her current power level. She knew it wasn't wise to reckon with a force that could easily demolish her, but was it wiser to let it stay here and be vulnerable? Is she were to die, better die with style, right?

Locking onto the invader's hiding place, she slowly opened her eyes and discreetly approached it, her ki ball growing bigger with every step. She thanked Kami that she was able to hide her face behind a fake mask for so long, otherwise she would've been a mess a long time ago.

A few feet away from the intruder's hiding place, she lifted her ki-filled hand in front of her. "Get out before-" She cut herself short as her brave front was replaced with a look of revelation as the so-called "trespasser" revealed himself. Her ki ball dissipating, her outstretched arm fell limp to her side as her legs gave out on her. She could not believe her eyes, she had to still be dreaming. She blinked once. Twice. Her jaw dropped.

"V-V...VEGETA?"

* * *

><p>Oh how much he wanted to die, right now, with a gun, and his DNA all over the evidence.<p>

The flame-haired elite saiyan scowled down at her stupefied expression, trying his best to hide his absolute embarrassment. He knew that it would be a dumbass move to try and fight the Onna, especially since he's almost to the brink of economic peril. But what was an even dumber, was hiding instead of just fleeing from the scene. He was not one to run, ever. But what would do more to a blow to his pride? Running, or being in the scenario he is in right now.

He chose the latter.

"Pick up your damn jaw, Woman." He growled out, clearly uncomfortable by her intense gaze.

Finally acknowledging her slack jaw, she shot her lower lip to meet her upper, making a snapping noise in the process. She was beyond confused. Why the hell was _he _here? Realization dawned on her once she saw what he was wearing. She couldn't help but smirk. _'He thought that there was school today.' _She bit her lip in an attempt to keep her laughter in.

This was good, real good.

Mr. "I know everything and you're just a dumbass" forgot that yesterday was _Friday. _Though she couldn't blame him, considering everything that happened, she almost believed that it was Monday too. But almost is the key word in that sentence ladies and gents.

Vegeta glared down at her smirking figure. What the hell was so funny? He tried his best to reframe himself from bitch slapping that smirk right off that hybrid's face. He hated this! The feeling of vulnerability was foreign to him, making him feel as if he's on enemy grounds, knowing nothing of his opponent.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" He snapped, his temper getting the best of him. "Have you finally gone insane?" Now it was his turn to smirk when a sour expression fleeted across the blue-haired beauty's face as she slowly picked herself up, once again revealing her body to him.

Looking away to hide his blush, he coughed out, "I get that you enjoy flaunting your body around in front of hundreds of different men, maybe women, but put something decent on around me. I don't settle for those with diseases." A cruel smirk slowly formed on his lips when feeling death waves being directed at him. Such a fun toy this woman was.

"I'm sorry, but did I just rub the truth in your face?" his smirk has turned into a full-out grin when Bulma began to shake in anger. He just loved to push her buttons.

About to say another smartass comment, he was cut off to the feeling of someone pressed up against him. He blinked before he looked down in horror at the, now, tempting minx smirking hotly at him. His throat constricted into a tight knot the moment he tried to swallow. Only one thing could register in his mind right now.

What. The. Hell.

"I flaunt my body you say?" She cooed as her arms snaked up his chest to link behind his neck. "And that I show it to different men?" She put on a sexy pout. "But the only one I want to show my body to is _you._"

She's crazy. That's the only explanation to this...this...

_**'Sexy devil?'**_

.

.

.

For once he couldnt agree more.

"Why aren't you answering _Vegeta_?" Bulma purred as she leaned her face in closer to his. "Am I wrong? Did you not want my body? To feel my curves and skin cupped perfectly into your hands?"

'_Fuck it.'_

Before he gathered enough sense to change his mind, he hooked his left arm around her petite waist and sealed her cherry red lips with a kiss. The blue-eyed woman in his arms widened her eyes a fraction before closing them sensually. He distinctly felt a vibration come deep from her throat, causing him to smirk. Who knew a woman purring was such a turn on?

Licking her lower lip with his steamy appendage, he gave her a quick notice before lunging his tongue into her moist cavern. He groaned. He never imagined her tasting this good! The enticing aromas filling his nostrils, the delectable taste overwhelming his senses- He growled as he pushed her up against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head.

Bulma couldn't believe at how fast all this was happening. One minute they were fighting, the next they're close to fucking each other. Her mind was shouting, pulling her by the hair, begging her to stop what she was doing before anything got out of hand, but her body refused to listen. All of these feelings were foreign to her, but felt _good. _A bubbling, hot sensation was pooling down in her lower stomach by his ministrations, pushing her for more.

Releasing them both for air, Vegeta pressed his forehead against hers and stared deep into her blue, deep diamonds. He felt another shock go down to his building erection as he examined the result he put the sexy minx in. Her cheeks were flushed red, her sparkling blue eyes radiating with need.

"Vegeta..." The desire in her eyes brightened considerably as she tugged on his shirt. "Please..."

Not needing to hear anymore, he crashed his lips against hers again and picked her up, making her link her arms around his neck to keep herself balanced. One hand buried into her oceanic locks, and another wrapped around her waist, he hastily moved them over to the bedroom, kicking a few objects out of the way.

Making it halfway towards their destination, he placed her back on the ground and wrapped his muscle-bounded arms around her petite figure and towards her bra strap, fumbling slightly to unhook it. Growing irritated by the flimsy garment, he merely ripped it off before sending his kisses south, down her neck, eliciting cute squeaks from the saiyaness' rosy lips.

He pulled back slightly when he got to her breasts, admiring the milky globes. Cupping one into his hand, he placed his mouth over the other ones pink nub, his tongue rolling it across his front teeth. He was delightedly given a response when a moan escaped the blue-haired seductress's mouth, accompanied with short gasps. Once satisfied, he switched breasts and repeated the same ministration, only gripping her waist tighter as the difference.

"Veg-" The bluenette cut herself short as she stared at her front door. Guessing that she just noticed that he shattered it, he was about to chuckle, until a familiar, unpleasant voice chimed in behind them.

"Holy shit..."

Oh Kami damn it. Damn it all to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my beta: AkurnaSkulblaka<strong>

**She is a very good author, you guys should check out her stories.**

**I want at least 9 reviews before the next chapter!**


	13. Frustrating

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**Ok, so I'm just going to live with the fact that I can't get my links back, but for those who want, I have made pics of my OCs (Rosa, Celipa/Cel, Amaranthia, and Paxton) on my DA account. By the way, it's BHSBlueHairedSaiyan -someone took BlueHairedSaiyan ^^;- for those who want to know. **

**I already met a few friends there, and a few readers soo...if you have a DA account, or want to check out my account, just go to DA and type BHSbluehairedsaiyan. It'll come up with all of my artworks.**

**Anyway...**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Bulma's face turned beet red. No, not again. Not a-fucking-gain. Her arms across her chest protectively, she stared at her lap distractedly as she fidgeted in her seat on her cushioned chair. What was this? The second, third time this happened? Her friends had <em>such<em> great timing.

Stealing glances to her side, she was mortified to see the calm - or she thought was - expression on her "partner-in-crime's" face. '_How could he look so serene after what just happened?'_ Her mind screamed as she bit her lip to keep her mind from talking aloud. To be honest, she never expected to ever be doing the dirty with her boss; the man with a ten-foot long stick up his ass. And after hearing what her drunk friend, not naming any names, she was quite embarrassed to show that they were right...but only about their attraction towards each other.

**_'Just shut the fuck up and admit that you want him in-between your legs and by your side. There's too many voices in here for me to handle.'_**

_'That's not true! I admit, I'm sexually attracted to him, but he's my _**boss.** _who the hell sleeps with their boss?'_

She could _picture _a mini version of herself giving her a deadpanned face.

**_'...Do I need to answer that?'_**

A scowl presented itself upon her angelic features. _'Smartass.'_

_**'Better than a dumbass.'**_

Bemusedly, Vegeta listened to the fast pace to the Onna's heartbeat as he did his best to keep a straight face. Apparently his younger assistant wasn't aware that her thoughts were being heard by almost everyone in the freaking room. And comparing to their current situation, now is not the time to be having such thoughts. He just got caught - again - with the hybrid, but this time is being _questioned_ by bitch one and two along with the sorry pack mules.

Joy.

To be honest, the only reason why he isn't flustered, is because why should he? He's being _"interogated"_ by a pathetic Earthling, his too-soft-at-heart twin sister, a goody-two-shoes pathetic excuse for a warrior, and a three-fourths fucked-up soon-to-brother-in-law. Something to worry about? No. To be feared? Fuck no. To laugh about? Yes. To die laughing, come back to life, and slap that guy before dying laughing again to start the whole thing again? Hell to the fuck yes!

Raising an eyebrow at the two staring brunettes in front of him, he grumbled out, "What?" If possible, his brow got lost in his black-fire hair.

Laughing with the obvious undertone of sarcasm, Rosa turned to her Earthling companion and said, "'What?' That's what he said, Chi! 'What'!" She put on a cheesy grin. "That's all he could say!"

ChiChi put a hand hovering over her mouth as she giggled. Now common fact about the Earthling female species, they can fool you, and that they're always right, and will fight you if you disagree. "I see, Rosa." Her smile instantly vanished.

_'Saw that coming.' _Vegeta thought.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'? Shouldn't men like you have control over their hormones? Then again, you're a completely asshole! Douchebag! Hell, if there was such a thing called an Asshole jar, I would've been freaking rich!"

_'God, how long is she going to be here? I've got places to be. Like...places...'_

"HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US?" He winced at the loud screeching his sister and annoying-forced-to-be-friends-with harpy. He caught himself from growling in annoyance before a brilliant idea came to play in his mind. Stilling his shirtless body, he made sure his hair was slightly covering his closed eyes and made a deep rumbling sound erupt from his throat.

Rosa's ears pricked and blinked at the sound as she swung her head around to look at the spiky-haired saiyan behind her. "Was that you're stomach?"

Slightly offended, Goku couldn't fight the frown that appeared across his lips. "I don't _always _eat, Rosa." He grumbled out before answering, "And no, that wasn't me."

The saiyaness blinked again when the deep rumble echoed through her ears again, this time she heard her blue-haired friend strain a giggle. What was so funny? Looking at her human friend in a questioning manner, she only received a shrug as a reply. She soon growled in annoyance when the noise sounded again and the hybrid on the couch, yet again, chuckled in amusement.

Just when Vegeta was about to resound another snore, a smirk came to play as he _literally _heard his sister's patience snap. Whirling her head at a certain flame-haired twin, all sweetness departed the female twin's face and twisted into unimaginable anger.

"You little..." A nerve popped when her arrogant twin made another snore, louder this time. Fed up, she reached a hand into his thick, ebony mane, and tugged it upward so that she could see him face-to-face. She almost exploded when she saw that conceited smirk on his features.

"VEGETA! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Grabbing the offending pulling mercilessly on his poor scalp, he pried it off and stood up, the smirk on his face never flattering. "Now, now, Kumiko-"

"It's Rosa damn it!"

Ignoring her statement, he continued. "No need for harsh language. All I did was what your words would do to any other person in my situation, fall asleep."

"You're a dick!" Rosa screeched.

"Correction dear sister of mine, I have one," he winked.

Growling out in annoyance, the no-longer cheery saiyaness turned on her heel, and stomped her way out of the apartment, shouting unimaginable profanities along the way as her hybrid boyfriend followed after her. He smirked in amusement when he saw her departing figure lift a hand in the air to give him the finger. Takes a lot to piss off his sister, but it takes a lot more to get her back to her go-getter self. _I send my unwilling regards to the half-breed pack mule to calm down that diva. _He thought.

Bulma watched the scene unfold to her with mild amusement. Never has she ever seen Rosa cuss such a string of words. _Note to self, never piss her off. _

"Are we done here?" She yawned, effectively regaining the distracted Earthling's attention.

Huffing her chest, the brunette was about to give the blue-haired minx a long tongue-lashing, but ruefully bit her tongue when she heard her upset saiyan friend call for her. _This is going to be a lot of work. Thanks a lot Veg-head for making me the victim of your sister's dramas. _Glaring one last time at the amused flame-haired twin on the couch, she gave a quick nod towards her bluenette friend before running out the door to catch up with a stomping Rosa.

"Slow down," was her last words before disappearing around the corner, followed by a quick scream when a flower pot was being thrown towards the other side.

Bulma sweat dropped. Rosa may be childish and happy-go-lucky at times, but even when she's pissed off, she still acts like a child. _I guess this makes up for the times she **isn't **angry. _Sending her thoughts elsewhere, she stole a quick glance towards the half-naked man next to her and gulped.

_Shit..._

An awkward silence filled the room as the couple shifted their eyes to every nook and cranny around. Sighing, Bulma stood up to gather her clothes. This was her home, and there was a creepy, sexy man on her couch that almost raped her. And what did her home have that others didn't? Two big, scary security guards. _Hell yeah._

"I suggest you get out before I call security." She implied as she went into her room to get a new bra and shirt. That saiyan didn't have any self-control.

Smirking, Vegeta replied, "And why would you do that?" He stood up and stalked over to her room. "It wasn't as if you didn't want it."

"I didn't," She argued, pulling a dark blue tank top over her head.

Vegeta snorted. "As if. I smelled your arousal, Woman. Don't even try to say otherwise."

"You fucking creep," she muttered before closing her closet door. "You invaded my apartment and threw me against a wall to fuck! Thank Kami Chi and Rosa got here before that happened."

He growled. _Why the hell are women so damn ignorant? Especially this one! _"If they didn't interrupt us, then we'll be doing the dirty on the floor with me on top and you below me screaming my name."

Bulma's jaw dropped as her face glowed a dangerous shade of red. "You...You...-" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You isn't my name, Woman." He winked.

Screaming out in frustration, she grabbed a pair of pants hanging on a nearby chair and quickly put it on. Giving him the finger, she grabbed her keys from her marble counter and walked out the, er, doorway. Glaring angrily at the broken piece of wood that used to be her door, she heaved it up and slammed it against the door frame.

"GO TO HELL VEGETA!"

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I'm already here!"

_Fucking asshole. _Grinding her teeth together, ignoring the crazed stares directed at her, she stomped her way towards the elevator and jabbed the down button harshly. She needed to vent out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe those two!" Rosa cried out as she gripped her steering wheel tighter. "They have the nerve to get my all riled up by denying that they tried to sleep together!" She gritted her teeth. "It pisses me off!"<p>

ChiChi's eyes were kept wide as she held onto her safety belt tightly. "Umm...Rosa?"

"And Vegeta! My Kami, Vegeta! My own flesh and blood, my little brother, has the audacity to be rude to his older sister! I'm suppose to be the person he looks up to! Even though I'm not as tall as him, I still am older than him by 10 minutes. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Rosa?"

"And how could Bulma just sit there and not defend me? I mean, I don't need to be defended, I could fight my own battles, but a little support couldn't help."

"ROSA!"

Whipping her heard around, she retorted, "What?"

Pointing a shaky finger forward, she said, "TURN LEFT BEFORE WE CRASH AND BURN!"

"What?" Turning her head in question, the saiyaness slammed one of her feet on the brakes and the other on the accelerator as she sharply swiveled to the given direction. The brown-haired earthling screamed in distress for her saiyan mate as she gripped her seatbelt until she was sure she it snapped.

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"

Rosa blinked when the car stopped.

"I ALWAYS KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE YOUNG!" ChiChi continued to banter.

Rosa looked over the steering wheel to see that they were parked. She smirked. _And the driver ed teacher said that it's impossible to do that. _"Chi?"

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY KIDS YET!"

"Chi?"

"I'M GOING TO DIE YOUNG AND- Is that Bulma?" She said, finally snapping out of her fit. Following her line of sight, the saiyaness glued her eyes towards a jogging Bulma just across from them.

"What's she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at home yelling at your brother?" The Earthling questioned.

"That's what I was thinking." She muttered back as she watched the bluenette disappear around the corner.

Unlocking her car door, she unbuckled herself and silently closed it. She smiled down at her confused Earth-born friend with her usual go-getter attitude. "Come on, lets follow her."

The mated woman looked at her in a questioning manner. "Why? It's just B-chan jogging, it's not as if Vegeta is- I spoke too soon."

Turning her head around, the saiyan twin's grin broadened at sight of her younger brother walking in the same direction of her hybrid friend. _This is quite unexpected. _"Chi, I know what we're going to do today." Walking around her mustang and towards the passenger's seat, she opened the door and pulled her brunette friend out. "This is going to be a very hectic weekend."

Raising a delicate eyebrow, she allowed herself to be tugged along by her bubbly friend. She was attentive to find out what was in store for her blue-haired companion, but she wasn't really willing to spend her whole life trying to get the two together, despite it being her original idea. "Don't you think that we should tell the boys about this first? They still are following us, aren't they?"

Rosa snorted. "I told Paxton to treat himself and Goku before we drove off. I wouldn't worry about them right now." She looked over her shoulder and pouted. "Are you backing out? Even though you were the one that dragged me into this scheme of yours?"

Straightening her back, the raven-haired beauty shook her head. "No! I'm not backing out, but...just take into consideration of what just happened half an hour ago. We just caught them doing the naughty, well, _almost,_ but I bet if we didn't intrude on them, then they would've been together already! Or at least in an intimate relationship."

"I'm well aware of that," the young beauty sighed, "I just want to make the best for B-chan. Vegeta may not seem like a compatible bachelor, but we both know that he's the perfect one of her. She needs a real man in her life, that ex of hers was a mistake on our part."

"Technically, you were the one that introduced him to her." ChiChi defended.

"He's your cousin's best friend!"

"You introduced him!"

"You mentioned him to me!"

"You called him and told him to move over to Vegetasei to meet her!"

"You gave me his number!"

"You made Bulma come over to your house to meet him!"

"You...you...you...you gave Bulma a horrible man to date!"

"You _mentioned _me to him!"

Both onyx-haired women growled out in irritation. This was pointless, both knew anything else was far more important. Nodding to each other to drop the subject, both quickly took quiet steps to catch up with the fast-paced oceanic-haired minx and the irritatingly handsome saiyan. Rosa's ears pricked up in mirth once hearing her hybrid's friend's voice.

"Why are you following me? I left to get away from you!"

The pure-blood saiyaness held p a hand to stop her companion next to her. Facing her, she put a finger to her lips, signaling to shut up, and inched them closer towards the voice.

"I could tell you're lying from the look in your eyes, Onna."

The chocolate, mated-eyed woman bit her tongue to hold back her squeals. She can sense the moe flowers ready to erupt soon...

"Enjoying my eyes are you?"

Rosa held her friend's hands tightly as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"No."

They heard some shuffling. "Look who's lying."

_'Are they going to kiss yet or not?' _The Earth-born woman mouthed at her saiyan colleague as she pouted. A roll of charcoal eyes was her only reply before listening back to the conversation at hand.

"Who are you to say that I'm lying?"

Rosa and ChiChi sweat dropped. There goes their entertainment. _WHY?_

"And who says that you also have the right to declare me statement true or false?"

"It's a free country, dimwit, I could do whatever the hell I want." A certain flame-haired man snapped back. "Besides, what can a woman do to me? Besides break their nails and mope about it."

Bulma's face turned cherry. "You sexist pig! I'll have you know, women are just as equal as males on this planet, and the whole entire damn universe!"

Sighing in disappointment, both brunettes shook their heads and turned on their heel. Such a shame these two were. Not only was it frustrating, but annoying that the two were refusing to acknowledge the fact that they might, just might, _love _each other. _Ignorant dumbasses._ They thought as they got back into the car.

"You just wasted most of the day for me," The raven-haired beauty sighed as she buckled up. "You so owe me for this."

Rosa shook her head. "It was your plan to begin with, so if you were to blame anyone for this, it would be you. You want to see them together and B-chan happy, I want that too so I'm just going to assist you in any possible way I can."

Rolling her eyes, the mated woman only huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SORRY~! I MADE YOU ALL WAIT FOR SOOO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! TT^TT I FEEL SO ASHAMED~! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME, EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS CRAPPY AND SHORT~!<strong>


	14. Wonder

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**Anyway...**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Hearing an engine start, and her friend's presence gone, Bulma sighed in relief. What is with the people she hung out with? Do they always have to be all up in her personal life? "That was one heck of a performance you did there, boss." She joked.<p>

Vegeta scoffed. "That was hardly anything. I'm startled that they believed the act, since you did such a horrible job at it. Not even classes could help you." He smirked. "Such a pity."

The cerulean-haired beauty merely rolled her eyes at his insults. She was getting sick and tired of his obvious disrespect towards her. What has she done to him to make her the object of his rage? _Meet him, _she thought bitterly. She knew that Kami was plotting against her, otherwise she would've been on a yacht with her super sexy boyfriend drinking a martini and done with college. Not having to work her hours for a person that doesn't give a crap.

"You and I both know, Woman, that that will never happen, even if you never met me." The forgotten man scowled. Hearing her thinking all the time was driving him mad! Better to make her aware of her actions before his mind explodes.

The bluenette looked at him in shock. Pointing a finger at him, she said, "How'd you-"

"Do that?" He taunted, feeling a smirk tug on his lips again.

She lowered her hand slightly. "Stop e-"

"-nding your sentences?" He was almost full out grinning. Oh what a humorous expression his assistant was showing.

She crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion. "Can you-"

"Stop that? Because if you're asking me, my obvious answer will be no." Was it him or did he see steam beginning to rise off of her?

Clenching her raised hand, she growled out, "Are you-"

"Reading your mind like how every other saiyan that you've been around your entire life has? Yes, yes I am." Kami, how much he wanted to thank you for the look on the Onna's face. He could actually see all of the color draining out of her face and a light bulb go off above her.

_But...But if he's telling the truth, then..._Her face turned scarlet in mortification, but then changed to unimaginable rage.

She heard him chuckle. "Mad that I found out about your dirty fantasies of me?" She clenched her hands into tight balls until her knuckles turned white. "Can't say I'm not interested, considering you seem like a good toss in the hay."

_Slap._

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she stood tall in her stance; her arm outstretched around her with her assigned's head turned sideways. His words stung, they squeezed her heart tightly in a vice grip. What he said was completely uncalled for. _"Fine, I don't need you anyway. You were too much of a prudish bitch for anyone to handle. Nothing but a good toss in the hay." _Her eyes turned glassy and hollow at the everlasting words of her ex. How much of an impact it did to her.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up." She gritted out, her blue diamonds staring endlessly into wide ebony.

His head still sideways, he stared at her in amazement. He knew that the Onna was riled up, it was obvious by the different shades of red that spread across her face, but he never expected that she would turn to physical force to silence him.

He narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to face her properly. He felt a shiver go down his spine, but kept his cold facade. It was obvious heartache in her sparkling ocean eyes. The same look of a person that's about to be executed. _Mo-..._

He frowned at the memory before quickly returning back to his emotionless state.

"Calm yourself down, Woman." He said gruffly, crossing his arms.

He was brought with another surprise as she fell onto him and clutched his shirt desperately, as if he was her lifeline to the afterlife. He looked down at his blue-haired assistant bewilderedly, but instead of the fiery minx he had to deal with, he saw nothing but a vulnerable, insecure woman that she kept so well-hidden. She bit her lower lip to keep any cries in as she closed her eyes tightly to prevent any tears from escaping. He stood frozen as he let her get a hold her herself. He never has been in a situation quite like this, and he wasn't one of compassion.

"I said to calm down, damn it," He growled out, "Pull yourself together and act like an adult!" It was truly a pitiful sight to see a person so determined and independent, be reduced to nothing but broken glass and a few tears.

Bulma only clutched onto him in a vice grip and stiffen her body. "...Could you please just give me this one moment? Please?" She choked out.

Again, he was left speechless. How is he suppose to answer back to that? No? Sounds so easy, but he just can't get himself to do so. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought.

The deduced woman crying softly in his arms mentally slapped herself. What...The...FUCK? Why is she crying like a pathetic child? Why is she holding onto the devil? Why is she crying in front of _him_? Her mind commanded for her body to listen and rip away from this fiend that caused her to be in such an emotional state. _Then why can't I? _

Her cries were slowly fading away until she was doing nothing but breathing in a hollow manner. She was exhausted, and fed up. She was stable enough to hold herself together and strip away from this man's arms, but the smell of his musky scent, and the warmth emanating off of him seemed so soothing. It intoxicated her.

She buried her nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled, savoring the manly scent mixed with wood, as if he spent most of the day in the woods. Her conscious went fuzzy, the potent aroma of man and hormones invading her senses. She didn't even pick up the fact that she was gently biting and licking her boss's skin on his neck.

Vegeta stared at her, aghast. One minute she was a wreck in his arms crying like a bitch, the next she's nipping and licking his throat in a seductive manner. He held back a groan when she stuck her entire tongue out and slowly licked from the joint that connected his shoulder and neck together, to underneath his jaw. _Fuck! _He thought as he felt his blood rush towards his nether regions. _Damn seductress. _Growling in a feral-like style, he shoved his chiseled face into her creamy, smooth skin between the head, all the way to her shoulders.

He felt his bronze complexion tingle in excitement once taking in her fragrance. _Lavender and Frankincense. _He thought with a hum, tracing his canine teeth along her supple skin, teasing it. He smirked in satisfaction when he felt the Onna lean into his mouth, begging for more of his alluring tongue. Giving her mercy, her planted his tanned lips upon her smooth, silky throat and sucked gently on it, his tongue whipping at the delicate skin.

She moaned in approval as a hand hooked around his neck, burying his face into her further. She struggled to tell what was right from what was left as her body moved on its own. Is this what being taken over by instincts feel like? Are they this powerful? Or was it the effect he has over her? She couldn't tell anymore.

"Vegeta..." She gasped out. "N-Not here...don't want...anyone to have a fr-free show- ah!" She moaned out as she tugged onto his hair, eliciting his excitement. About to give an arrogant reply at her, he was harshly pushed off.

"What the..." He growled out in annoyance. It was rather cruel what she did. Make him so turned on and refuse to help him relieve him of his excitement? That's just dirty.

Bulma's face was flushed red as she tried to comprehend what just happened. What have driven her to do...do...this? It was completely unexpected, and she hated being unaware of things. _And with my own body! _She thought disapprovingly. She knew she had a little...lot of sexual tension, but she wouldn't have even imagined losing her control because of such.

"I..uh, gotta go." Turning swiftly on her heel, she dashed to escape this uncomfortable scene, but was unfortunately pulled back. She bit her lip to hold in a groan. This situation was already embarrassing enough, why does he have to add onto it? _Like putting salt on a wound._ She thought bitterly as she was forcibly twirled around.

"You aren't leaving until you-" He cute himself. Until she what? Explains why she kissed him? Such a waste of time. Letting go of her slightly tanned arm, he gave her once last glare before turning on his heel and walking away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

He was just as confused as she was at the moment, and he couldn't afford any distractions in his life. He has far more important things to deal with rather than play lover with the half-breed. _Like grade my forced-to-be brats' papers..._No, that wasn't important at all. Besides, he got that half-saiyan to- _I'm not suppose to be thinking of her! _He mentally growled at himself.

"I need to get a drink," he grumbled as he spotted a nearby cafe. Taking a sharp turn of his heel, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked over to the quaint business. It wasn't all the impressive, it was just a shop squeezed in between two larger buildings. But the number of customers inside it was next to none, and right now he didn't want to be around so many people.

The bell above the door chimed when he entered as the strong scent of coffee beans and vanilla invaded his nostrils. He smirked at the pleasant smell as he walked over to the female Earthling cashier behind the counter. He noticed the seductive look gleaming inside her dark hazel eyes and how her finger twirled around a lock of her auburn hair.

"How may I help you," she asked. He noticed the purr to her tone.

Deciding to play around with her, he leaned against the wooden counter and said in a deep, airy voice, "By giving me a hot, tall glass of-" He cut himself off as the seducing Earthling's dark, hazel eyes were replaced with a beautiful, oceanic color and her auburn hair was now a lush, cerulean wave. _Bulma? _

The woman smirked, "What? Too nervous to talk?" That voice! It sounded just like _her_.

She trailed a finger down his chest. "Well I already know what you want." Oh she probably did, but how was he suppose to _get it _if he can only imagine that stupid onna! Leaning away, much to the cashier's disappointment, Vegeta hastedly turned on his heel and rushed out of the cafe.

What the hell was wrong with him? He scowled as he continued to walk aimlessly around the city. He just couldn't understand why his mind was so focused on that bloody woman. It wasn't as if he loved her - that would be a great disgrace to his family - but she just couldn't get out of his head. That situation in the cafe earlier being a prime example. One minute he was talking to a hot brunnete, the next he's looking at his blue-haired assistant. She can't be that important in his mind, can she?

_No she is not! _He growled at himself. _She is nothing more than a disgusting mutt._

_Disgustingly sexy mutt._ His subconscious muttered.

He scoffed. _Sexy? As if. No half-breed is ever even **decent**. You give too much credit to the Woman._

_So you acknowledge the fact that she's a woman, not a mutt?_

_Off course she's a woman. I'm not blind. She's a mutt still because she has mixed blood._

_I could tell you're not blind because you tried to fuck her not so long ago this morning._

_You shut the fuck up. _He scowled.

He was brought out of his thoughts once catching sight of a familiar twin and a familiar Earthling. His sister was mouthing something while that human harpy was looking distressed. He hid behind a tree when he saw his older twin turn her head in his direction.

_What are they doing here? _He wondered as his eyes followed their departing figures. He raised a curious brow as he discreetly followed along their trail. His ears pricked up as he tried his best to block out the other annoying noises and focus on his sister's and her onyx-haired friend.

"What was it you were looking at back there?" He heard the harpy ask.

"I just thought I saw my brother is all." Was his sister's nonchalant reply, followed with a shrug.

He heard the chocolate-eyed Earthling scoff. "Why would Vegeta be here of all places? From all I know about the guy, is that he _hates _being around other people. I thought he was a loner when I first met him."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Loner? Being nonsocial doesn't make you a loner! He heard his sister laugh. "Loner? Don't you mean you got a boner when you first met him?" He chuckled as the Earth-born woman smacked his twin on the arm.

"I'm married!" She gritted out.

"And I'm not!" Was the saiyaness's playful reply.

Vegeta scowled. _And it better stay that way. _She may be the most irritating, irrational, and whiny woman that he has ever known, but that doesn't erase the fact that she still is his sister. And being the mature child, and her brother, the fact that his sister would be taken advantage of an unworthy man didn't settle well with him. Espesscially since the only man she got with her is that pathetic pack mule that bows down to her every fucking time.

He liked the fact that she had such authority over the mutt, but come on, he's a MAN! Men are suppose to be the alpha in the relationship, not the other way around. If his sister were to be wed, not saying that that'll ever happen, she is to be married to a man strong enough to take care of her and handle her with the upmost respect she deserves. _Damn straight._

Tuning out of his thoughts, he resumed his eavesdropping on the two wenches. "Shut up." The fragile woman laughed, though the slight roll of her eyes told you that she was irritated. _Who wouldn't be? _He quietly snickered.

"Anyway," ChiChi drew out, "what are we going to do with those two? Bulma is obviously still confused and that prick has too much pride to admit that he fancies her."

_What? _Now this part of the conversation was quite interesting. _What about Bulma and this so-called 'prick'? _He wondered. Disturbingly - to him - he didn't like the idea of the oceanic-eyed wench with another guy. _I'll find this bastard and beat him black and blue. A little splatter of red here and there, and over there staining the wall. _He thought with a sadistic smirk.

"Well they can't help it, both of them are too stubborn." Rosa shrugged. "Maybe we can get Ama-chan to form another plan? The other one she was...er...preoccupied." She coughed in discomfort.

Chi contemplated for a second. "I'm not sure...she tricked us into getting drunk, remember?"

"That was our faults." The saiyaness reasoned with a frown. To think after all that troubled woman put her through, you'd think she'll despise her with the strong, fiery passion her friend does, but in the end she wanted to thank her. The humiliation, bad decisions, pain and angst, it only made her that much stronger.

"Don't even try to cover up for her. She was a freaking curse Kami above gave to us!"

Rosa's back stiffened. No one understood the clever saiyan like she did. Amaranthia and her younger twin were so much alike inside. Both were filled with so much rage and angst, and only have their pride to use as a thick mask against the world.

She frowned at the misunderstanding Earthling. No one would ever understand that girl, ever.

"Be careful of what you say Chi, you'll regret it." She spoke wispily. "Don't judge Ama-chan for what she did to us, she must've had a motive."

"Yeah, to be the Grim reaper's assistant."

The unnoticed eavesdropper sighed as he tuned out. Nothing good was coming out of their conversation now. Stopping in his tracks, he shook his head before turning around, filling the rest of his day with more mindless walking. First they were talking about the Onna, next they're arguing about some sorry ass person that he could give two shits about.

_But what were they talking about? And why is the Wench such a big part of it?_

* * *

><p><strong>...Am I forgiven? *puppy dog eyes* Please?<strong>

**Oh, and by the way, did you like that Fighter quote? By Christina Aguilera peeps!**


	15. Glitch in the Plan

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**Anyway...**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p>Bulma entered her apartment with a slam, throwing her keys to the wall roughly. Her face was twisted in a scowl, her hands clenching and unclenching in time with her calming heartbeat. How dare that bastard talks to her like that! As if she was some common whore! She growled out in frustration and grabbed the first thing that came in her hands and threw it to the floor. She sneered at the destroyed vase with mixed angst and fury.<p>

_"Can't say I'm not interested, considering you seem like a good toss in the hay."_

She gripped her ocean-blue locks and tugged on them harshly. His words kept replaying over and over in her head, not giving her the chance to think. _I'm more than just a pretty face! _She gritted her teeth together. Why can't anyone understand that? Her lower lip trembled slightly, but she bit the plumb, pink flesh in vain, already a few sobs escaping her trembling, soft lips.

_I can't believe that I cried all over him. This just gives him more the reason to harass me._ She thought as she fruitlessly wiped at her tearing eyes. It's been a long while since she cried, it actually came in as a miracle. Even when her ex-boyfriend said those...harsh words to her before they broke up, not once did a tear streak down her porcelain face during her time with him. The only time that she genuinely weeped, was when her mother - She shook her head in protest.

No, she promised herself that she would never think of that day again. She didn't want bad memories to resurface and allow other saiyans to hear and see them, the last thing she needed was pity and empathy. Those were only given to pathetic beings, those who can only be comforted by leisure and protected by their loving fathers and mothers who are always there for you. She looked up at her ceiling in rage. _And where were you, mother? Where were you when you were here?_ She thought bitterly to the heavens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My heart BOOMS at the speed of light<strong>_

* * *

><p>She straightened her spine when she felt an unusual breeze caress her cheek. She put a hand to the touched skin. She could've sworn that she felt a soft, ivory hand. She shook the feeling off and frowned. She knew better than to blame the very woman who brought her into this world for all the trouble she's experienced. Even if her mother was in the bedroom with the door closed.<p>

She sighed as she scanned her apartment complex, her angelic features warped up in a look of disapproval. "My land lord is going to kill me if I don't clean this shit up," she muttered to herself. She wasn't afraid of her landlord, hell no! But the woman was an old soul, living up to 96 can do a number to a person.

Sighing, the saiyaness blew begrudgingly at her tangled, cerulean bangs, taking a mental note to get a haircut later. Her sharp, calculating eyes scanned the debris and broken glass on the floor, frowning at how big the mess was. _This is going to take me all day!_ She sucked in a breath before chewing the inside of her cheeks, making her look like a stubborn six-year-old again. "Damn you Vegeta."

Gingerly, she swiftly avoided stepping on the chipped marble, splintered wood, and crushed glass. Her arms were up above her sides to help her retain her balance. _I could hire someone to clean this up for me, right_? Despite being born as a rich brat, since her mother died, her father cut her entire portion of the company from her and, instead, gave it to his brother, along with all of her hard earned money.

She still fretted over it to this day. She was the one that came up with an easier way of storing large objects inside her father's dinocapsules. She was the one that was able to expand their company's name to various planets. She did all of the damn work! The only thing her father did was come up with the idea of it all! It hurt her to the core that her own flesh and blood would betray her and leave her in the streets to fend for herself. The old man even had the guts to say she was the cause of her mother's death!

He's never been there for me, she thought with a frown as she successfully made her way to the closet and got out a broom and dustpan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But the exit sign's always on my mind<br>Always in my sight_**

* * *

><p>It was true, the blue beauty's dad was only there for her when she was born. After that, it was as if she never existed. Even when they found Chi, he paid more attention to her needs rather than his own daughter! Bulma was too young to feel jealousy and rage towards the raven-haired girl, but she was often saddened by the fact that she was given the silent treatment while her adoptive sister was given the spotlight.<p>

She can't say she wished that she never met Chi and things were to go back to what they used to be, because what's there to go back to? Things would be the exact same, but the only difference was her mother taking her needs into consideration. A small smile grazed her lips at the thought of her deceased family member. Her mother was such a gentle, kind soul. She was the most open-minded person she has ever known, and would never judge anyone by their actions, only for their cause.

She chuckled humorlessly as she swept at the vast shambles on the floor. It was actually a miracle that her mother and her father even got together. Guess opposites do attract, in some weird way. Her father was a rather reserved kind of man. His trust was never easily gained, he was calm for the most part of things, and would always remain by himself in his laboratory till nightfall. To be frank, he was the dullest person she has ever known!

She shook her head. How could an exciting person such as her mother fall for a walnut?

_Same with me, in a way._ The young saiyaness thought, pushing her pride down to prevent another mental agrument. There is so much her scientist mind could take.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can say that I...<br>_****_Really want to stay_**

* * *

><p>Bulma held her sweeping to a halt. How did a connection form between her and the brute? She bit her lower lip before continuing her tedious task. To think, a saiyan man that would hardly smile, would only believe in facts, and was harsh to be around, fall for a ditzy, cheery, unperfect hybrid like her?<p>

_Didn't know I could be so negative about myself._ Bulma thought with a grunt. Examining the now clear floor, she threw the broom and dustinto back into the closet. A sigh escaped her rose petal lips as she plopped down onto one of her white, leather chairs, propping her feet up on the glass coffee table in front. She peeked at the time on her watch and almost laughed out loud. 10:50? It hasn't even been a freaking hour sense that bastard broke in my apartment!

Oh how Kami-sama loves to see her like this. Forcing herself to stand, much to her heavy dislike, she dragged herself towards the kitchen to start making herself some lunch.

_"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you,"_

Groaning indifferently, the ocean-haired maiden swiftly grabbed her blaring cellphone and pressed the enter key, not bothering to check the caller ID. "This is B," she said, examining her nails while doing so. She scowled when she got no response.

"Hello? This is Bulma," she repeated.

No response.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But the devil inside always wins the fight<br>_****_Always gets his way_**

* * *

><p>An unamused look crossed her features as she jabbed at the end key. "Must've been a prank caller," she muttered before returning back to the kitchen, opening all of the cabinets for something to cook.<p>

She clicked her tongue in disappointment as she pulled her phone out again, settling on take-out again. Before she could dial the number to Vegetasei's infamous foreign food cuisine, her cell lit up and vibrated in her hand. Raising a delicate brow, she pressed the answer key.

"Hello?" she huffed out, "Who's this?"

A nerve popped when, again, she got no reply. "Whoever this is, you better speak up before I report this number to the-"

"Will you shut up? You're way too worry, Half-breed."

Bulma 's lower jaw met up with her upper one, making a snapping sound. Oh hell no! She just came back home from seeing that piece of shit, only to hear his damn voice again? She ripped her mobile away fom her ear and pressed the end button with a growl. Like hell she was!

But she couldn't help but wonder, how did he even get her number? Probably went through Rosa's contacts. She thought dryly, trying her best to ignore her still ringing phone and find her Yellow Pages book. Her patience was thinning piece by piece by each time her mobile replayed her ringtone over and over again. Not saying she didn't like Maroon 5, but once hearing a song again and again nonstop, you can't help but feel it being overrated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jump out the window<br>_****_Gotta get out on the highway_**

* * *

><p>Groaning, she halted her search to throw her phone across the room, hopefully breaking it. Her left brow twitched in annoyance at Adam Levine's continuous angelic vocals echo throughout her apartment.<p>

_Answer it. He probably just wants to apologize for his remark._ Her goody-two-shoes side stated. But it didn't take a genius to know how wrong that was. If she learned anything from her boss, besides being an inconsiderate asshole, is that the man has an ego with the mass of a black hole.

_Don't be so negative! Everyone have feelings!_

_He's obviously not like everyone! The dick was born with a heart of charcoal instead of gold._

Of course the Demi-saiyan knew better than that. Her mother, before she departed into a new world, if anything, taught her to not make such quick assumptions of a person's heart.

_Flashback_

_"Mama!" Cried a six-year-old Bulma, her tiny feet padding rapidly towards her mother's back, tears streaming down her cutely chubby cheeks. Burying her face into her human mother's back, the child gripped onto the woman's white blouse tightly as she sobbed._

_Feeling comforting arms surround her trembling form, the young demi-saiyan bit her lower lip in attempt to stifle her cries. Lifting glazed, sky blue eyes up, she was greeted with a sympathetic smile from the blonde Earthling. Softly stroking her daughter's bangs away from her face, the goldened-haired woman crouched down to meet her lavender eyes with the child's own bright blue ones._

_Wiping a tear away, she cooed, "Don't cry now baby," Gathering her in her arms, she asked, "Now what's wrong? Momma hates seeing her baby upset."_

_Wiping one of her sparkling blue eyes, the young demi-saiyan cried, "One...One o-of t-t-the boys i-i-in the play-playground s-says he hates m-me be-because I'm a h-h-half-breed." Fresh tears streamed down her six-year-old face as both hands reached up to rub her eyes._

_Only when feeling a soothing hand rub her small back was when the toddler peeked an eye open. With just a small, cultivated grin- like magic- the young one's tears seized to fall. Her mother always had that affect on her._

_"I hate being a half-breed." The pig-tailed child scowled. "Even daddy thinks so..." The last sentence was a mere whisper, thankfully not audible enough for the Earthling to hear._

_Giving her daughter a stern look, she said, "Buruma Bulma Briefs. You are a demi-saiyan, half-breed makes you sound as if you're some sort of animal." Her mothering tone lowered to a soft, gentle voice. "Those boys don't know what they're talking_ _about. Being fully human or saiyan is just plain, and repetitive. But having a little bit of both makes you special."_

_A smile brightened on the bluenette's childish features. "I'm special?"_

_The blonde laughed. "Very, and beautiful, smart, and my most favorite daughter ever!"_

_Bulma rolled her eyes. "But I'm your only daughter, Ma."_

_Bunny, her mother, giggled. "Then you've got no competition, huh?"_

_Giggling at the bubbly woman's humor, the ocean-eyed child couldn't help but frown slightly. "What do you think of my kind, Momma?"_

_A frown creased on the older woman's mouth. "Your kind? Honey, you are not another species. You are just the best of both worlds," The half-saiyan smiled, "But if you want to know what I think of you, it's that you are unique. A person with a heart of gold."_

_The blunette tilted her head. "Heart of gold?"_

_Sighing, the golden-haired maiden looked at her daughter longingly. "The universe is filled with harsh people, some of them demoralized spirits that got lost from their own path. But only few persons has pure intentions, even from those who don't seem like it. But sweetie, remember this, no one is born with evil residing in their hearts, only (if chosen) taught like that. In your life, you might come across some souls that aren't as simple to understand like others, but you've got to help them, Buruma, because sometimes, it's scary to be alone, even if you're the toughest person around."_

_"Then they are not touch," the cobalt-haired youngster scowled._

_The six-year-old's mother let out a breath of frustration. "They may not be in your sense, but both tough and weak have their sensitive moments."_

_"Tough and weak are two different things!" The child argued. "Tough people are strong and cold! They never cry! Weak people are big crybabies that can' take care of themselves."_

_Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're weak?"_

_The young youth's face became flustered as she pushed her hands out in front of her, pushing herself out of her mother's warm embrace. "I knew it! You don't think I'm touch either! You think Daddy and those mean boys are right!"_

_Lavender eyes widened at the sight of the blue ball of light forming in her daughter's small, chubby hands. "B-Buruma? C-Calm down, sweetie." She attempted to move forward to touch the child._

_Bulma moved back and shook her head hastily, her hands still spread out in front of her. "No, no, no, N-"_

_The six-year-old was cut off by her own scream before her mother collapsed in a ball of light._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When things are getting too attached<br>I need an escape**_

* * *

><p>Bulma could've sworn tears were brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall. That was the last time she's ever been tolerated, as her "father" so kindly put it, in that household. Though her old man disliked her being, he kept and cared for her. But since that day, she would give anything just to hear those words again. Mistake, mutt, mutant, it doesn't matter anymore.<p>

As long as he spoke to her again.

Wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, she took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily. It was not the time to get hung up in the past again, she just needed to focus on the future and use the present to get there.

Though life has it curveballs, I gotta learn how to hit a home run. She thought with a sigh.

Her attention being brought back to her vibrating phone, the woman sighed before walking over and silencing it. Putting it in her key bowl, she strutted back into her bedroom, her appetite suddenly leaving her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm seeing stars and there is<br>_****_Nothing more than I hate, Baby..._**

* * *

><p>A flame-haired man growled in frustration before crushing his mobile in his hand, throwing the pieces of its remains into a far away corner. <em>That fucking bitch!<em> He thought with a growl. _How dare she fucking ignores me! I'm her damn boss!_

He slumped in the sofa he sat on before grudgingly grabbing his remote and turning on the T.V. He barely acknowledged the sound of his front door opening and closing as he scanned through the vast channels he possessed on his flat screen. He growled when his 90 inch screen turned all black. Turning his head to the far left where it was plugged, he narrowed onyx eyes on his twin sister's annoyed figure as she held the power source in her hand.

Groaning in annoyance, the high school teacher brought a hand up and rubbed his face, his eyebrows scrounging together. "What?" He barked out, irritation evident in his voice.

He practically heard his sister's eyes roll as the sound of her clicking heels became louder, telling him she was approaching his lazing form. Spreading the fingers on the hand over his eyes, he peeked an eye through one of the openings as he stared at the saiyaness's blank look. Charcoal orbs stared back at a more feminine pair as a stare down was commenced between the two siblings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There's something that I gotta say<em>**

* * *

><p>Only seconds after the childish battle began, the raven-haired woman threw whatever was in her hand- her bag - at her younger brother, a scowl now marring her features. "What the hell did you do?" She groaned, getting straight to the point.<p>

Sputtering in shock at her abrupt action, the flame-haired male growled out at the older twin. "What the fuck was that for?" He barked.

Ignoring his annoyed state, the brunette merely repeated her precious words."What the hell did you do?"

"What are you fucking talking about? I was watching my fucking game when you decided to be a bitch and unplug the damn television." He gritted out, grinding his teeth together until he was sure they shortened in length a bit.

"You know very darn well what I'm talking about!" The normally jovial woman huffed, placing her fisted hands on her hips. "What did you do to upset B-chan this time? I've been trying to call her since that...um...'incident' earlier today." She finished, blushing at her last statement.

The ebony-eyed man rolled his sharp, smoldering wells at the bashful twin. "Bullshit. You were intending for that thing to happen. So tell me, how long have you and the harpy been trying to get me and the Onna together?"

Rosa's eyes widen at his statement. Since when did he find out? She was sure that neither she nor Chi have even hinted about their plan. Forcing out a laugh, mentally wincing at how nervous it sounded, she shook her head.

"That's really funny." She chuckled out. "I never thought you had a sense of humor, Veg-head."

"Quit avoiding the damn question."

"First, I've never meddled with your love life before, so why would I do so now? You know, you always degrade my value by putting me in situations such as this! Is it because I'm older than you? Is it some sort of sibling rivalry?" She forced tears to conjure in her ebony eyes. "I thought our relationship was more mature than others, I thought we were closer!" She covered her mouth with both of her hands before turning her head away, her shoulders trembling ever so slightly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's disgusting how I love you<em>**

* * *

><p>She was always easily troubled since childhood, so she hoped that her sensitivity would aid in her act.<p>

Vegeta stared at his sister's form with little to no concern. Damn, if he was anyone else, he would've fallen for that performance. Guess there was a reason for making her the high school's partial acting coach.

Crossing his arms, the man scoffed. "You can fool anyone but me with your terrible excuse for acting. I have to admit, you're feigning nearly fooled me, but then I remembered I'm not an unintelligible simpleton. That and I've lived with you for my entire life." He said the last statement with a roll of his eyes.

A growl emitted from the brunette's throat before turning blazing onyx at the prick of a brother. Despite her enraged appearance, she mentally congratulated herself for successfully throwing him off the path. "You are such a damn bastard!" She hissed vehemently.

Vegeta chuckled at that one. "If I'm a bastard, then you're one too, Sis."

Her petite fists trembled by her sides as her face flushed into an intense shade of red. Screaming out in frustration while stomping her feet, she cursed him in her native tongue while giving him the finger.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" And with that, she stabbed holes into the now cracked, marble floor before making it to the Mahogany door. Throwing another string of curses that would've made Amaranthia proud, the non-jovial saiyaness slammed the wood with such force, that it splintered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>**

* * *

><p>The younger twin merely watched in awe at his older sister's little - major - rage quit. Who knew how much ire that woman held? He couldn't fight off the smirk that formed on his tan lips for a short amount of time. He knew there had to be a reason why he was related to her. It ticked him off whenever he couldn't crawl under her skin at times.<p>

Stalking over towards the television plug, narrowly avoiding the tiny homemade craters, he plugged it back into the power outlet. A grunt escaped his mouth before he trudged back to his seat on the couch before the interruption. He needed to get his mind off _certain_ things. Best way to get something out of your mind is to fill it with more meaningless things.

* * *

><p><em>With Rosa<em>

The obsidian-eyed woman growled with every step she took, the ground shaking with each movement she made. She can't believe how easily angered she got around her brother! She's dealt with people, Saiyans and Earthlings alike, that had a far more worse attitude than that asshole of a twin, but the worst they ever done was make her broad smile deduce to a small, quaint grin.

Though it could be because she's lived with the teme long enough for him to know how to push her buttons.

Snatching her phone out if her bag, the raged saiyaness took calming breaths to soothe her temper. A smile donning her heart-shaped cherry lips, the jovial woman unlocked her mobile and dialed two familiar numbers. Her bright, obsidian eyes glanced down at her left hand - for her right was cradling her phone to her ear - and grimaced at seeing the slightly chipped nails.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cause you're messing up my name<em>**

* * *

><p>"I need to take Chi and Blue out for a night out." She mumbled, unaware of the couple of ears listening.<p>

"When?"

Rosa jumped at the two voices. "You heard?"

ChiChi, on the other end, laughed. "Isn't that why you called? What do you think, B?"

The bluenette readjusted her mobile in her hand before sighing out a yes. Not long after her fit, she sounded her electronic caller before she went to take a bath.

"What's with the depressing tone?" The onyx-eyed Earthling crooned, concern laced thickly.

Before the demi-saiyan could reply, she was cut off by a snort. "It's my brother, isn't it B-chan? Don't worry, I gave him a thorough talking to!"

The mated woman let out a groan. "Again Bloomers? Seriously, that guy is a S-class asshole - no offense Rose."

"None taken."

"Guys!" Bulma snapped tiredly. "Yes it's about that Kami-damned buso, but I seriously don't want to be reminded. So what about that Girl's Night?" She asked, effectively changing the topic.

"Yeah," the Asian Earthling chorused, "How about tonight? I'm pretty sure Bulma wants to clear her head of today's events, ne? It's only a little past two, so how 'bout you get Paxton to pick us up and drop us off at Poison Envy at...seven sound good?"

"It's Girl's Night, Mom," ChiChi rolled her eyes, "I'll pick you chicks up, deal?" The blue beauty offered, a toothy smile spread across her face, letting her show off her pearly whites.

"Deal!" The two brunettes squealed, causing a chuckle to rise from the discolored woman.

"Alright, see you bitches later." Laughing out, all three hung up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame<em>**

* * *

><p><em>With Bulma<em>

The former heiress sighed as she locked her phone, trudging over to her closet while doing so. She didn't plan to go out, after the morning's events, but her adoptive sister and full-breed friend were right. Besides, when was the last time she's had a Girl's Night?

The azure-eyed demi-saiyan scanned through her neatly folded tops and bottoms, and her hanging dresses. She brought a thumb to her lips and tentatively chewed on her nail. She wasn't one to worry about dressing up, because no matter what she did, she always looked _good_.

Her mind flashed back towards Vegeta's words.

_"Can't say I'm not interested, considering you seem like a good toss in the hay."_

Her eyes rested on a dark purple skirt that halted a little past mid-thigh. There was a long slit that went all the way to the built-in double belt buckle and down again. There was a black pair of short shorts on the inside that stopped three inches below the ass so that the article of clothing could be considered non-sluttish.

Throwing it upon her silk sheets, she went back to the conjured door and grabbed a royal blue reverse halter top, the neckline ending inches above her navel. She got out a golden colored tube top to wear underneath in an attempt to cover the great amount of cleveage the halter offers.

Laying the outfit down, the bluenette smirked before checking the time. It was fifteen to three. Still plenty of time before it was time to pick them up. Taking one more glance at her attire for the night, a wicked grin donned across her features.

_A good toss in the hay is what I am Vegeta? Well, let's see what you're going to say about me now._

With that promise kept in mind, she closed her mahogany-wood door and rushed into the kitchen to prepare herself a well overdue lunch. "Afterwards I'll head to the gym," she muttered, taking a mental note.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But I just wanna touch your face<br>_****_It's disgusting_**

* * *

><p>Besides keeping her body in it's perfect state, it was a great excuse to blow off any pent up steam. And let's just say, ever since she began working at DBZ High, she has finally achieved her well-wanted six-pack.<p>

_3:45 p.m.  
>Gym<em>

Pushing on the rotating glass doors, the ocean-colored tresses Bulma possessed flew back faintly as a gush of air, mixed in with the stench of sweat, welcomed her into the spacious fitness center. It was pretty modern, when compared to Vegetasei's top-notch gyms, and not often used besides from the handful of friends and acquaintances the bluenette met while during her stay on her home planet. It was actually a surprise the place didn't shut down already, not that she was counting on it. A sigh made it through her lips as she walked towards the front desk.

"Buruma!" The man there greeted, a smile on his face.

She was a regular and always talked to the different trainers and employees at the workout establishment, so it wasn't a surprise to the hybrid that the workers memorized her name, albeit her saiyan one. "It's Bulma now, Cueball." She smirked.

The male Earthling rolled his eyes as he touched his head self-consciously. "I'm not bald anymore! I got a nice head of hair, thank you very much," he harrumphed.

(A/N After he married 18 and settled down. You guys probably know what I'm talking about ;P)

The discolored saiyan beamed teasingly. She's met this (usually) shy guy during her first year in the college she attended. He had an insane crush on her roommate, Juu, and is currently dating the hardcore, blonde beauty. What she saw in him? She'll never know, nor will she ever want to.

"I'm just teasing, Chrome Dome." She continued, the cat-like grin never leaving her porcelain face.

The employee crossed his arms in annoyance, though the pink dust across his cheeks showed his embarrassment. "The name's Krillin." He muttered, jabbing a finger at the paper in front of him. "Just sign in, will ya?" The the trainer's blush only deepened at the coy smirk the woman wore.

"Tell Juu I said hi, m'kay? I haven't seen her lately because of this volunteer career shit or whatever."

The shorter man raised an eyebrow. "And you think I have? I'm on the same assignment!"

"Just do it," she growled, rolling her mesmerizing diamond orbs at the man.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's disgusting how you change me<em>**

* * *

><p>She received a laugh from the friendly Earthling before jogging over towards the punching bags. <em>Alright, thirty minutes of this, then over to the mat for aikido practice. <em>She noted, nodding to confirm her planned regimen. Thanks to her saiyan blood, she didn't need to worry about stamina or strength, just needing to release the pent up aggression she more-than-normally possessed.

Nearby trainers caught a glimpse of blue hair before one rushed towards the storage room hiding in the very back, unlocking the door and grabbing two extra bags. Bulma snickered at the instant reaction. Ever since the first day she applied to the fitness center, she amazed onlookers by her brute strength. Of course, they only knew she was an Earthling.

"What's the cause this time, Bloomers?" The trainer who got the bags said, hooking them up next to the first. "Annoying lectures you already know but still have to attend? Missing 'lucky' shirts? Or did you finally come here like ever other normal person does - to workout."

"Annoying, irritating, pain-in-the-ass boss," she grunted before throwing a fist at the black leather, choosing to ignore the last few sentences the employee said. "Let me tell you," She threw a kick. "This guy," She jabbed her elbow. 'Is going to seriously," Another punch followed with a left hook. "Redefine my view of men."

The watching worker readied his arms to catch the breaking bag. "Kami save such a man from his sins," he quipped.

With a final grunt, her hand disappeared into the tough, leather interior of the bag. "I suggest you get more bags, Tien."

Said trainer sighed exasperatedly before disappearing into the back room again. "You seriously need to take anger management classes," he shouted back, dragging two more sand bags into the artificial light the gym possessed. "We can't keep ordering more and more bags for you to just destroy in the end."

The demi-saiyan rolled her teal-colored eyes before moving onto the next "victim", some would call the poor items. "I did, and they told me to do this." Again, more of the rough grain stuffed into the cylinder-shaped fell onto the no longer clean floor. "Isn't very productive, if you can't tell."

The trainer grabbed a broom from the supply closet as he nodded. "Trust me, I noticed." He grit out as he swept the sand into a dustpan. "Just get into the ring already; I can't stand cleaning messes that'll just reappear again."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, just stop looking in the mirror if you're that bothered." At the taller man's growl, the bluenette stuck her tongue out on the corner of her mouth and winked at the man, giving him a peace sign with her extended digits. "Lucky I'm used to ten-hour poles up people's asses."

She smirked at his brief sneer at her and turned on her heel, grabbing her discarded gym bag while waving a two fingered salute. It was always so amusing poking fun at the trainers over here. Sure, she knew she was bullying them, probably harassing, but if they walked a mile - no, _foot_,in her shoes, they wouldn't even become a part of society anymore - not that she wanted to be pitied upon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>From a bandit to a baby<em>**

* * *

><p>An airy whisper on her lips, Bulma reached a hand towards her navy-white colored duffle bag and unzipped one of the many pockets the item carried. She withdrew her arm while putting down the carrier towards the ground around her feet. The bluenette stuck her left palm up as she wrapped a pristine, white material around the creamy skin, later doing the same with her right.<p>

"Hey, Blue-chan!"

One cobalt, thin line on the woman's forehead rose in acknowledgement at the jubilant voice that called out her name, lifting her head to identity the person. A pleased smile donned her features as she replied with a shout of the other's name.

"Hey, Goku!" She placed her wrapped hands on her hips as she walked up to him, a mildly surprised look on her face. "Here to burn off breakfast?"

"What happened to lunch?" The mated man questioned. They bother stared at each other for a moment before the discolored halfling chuckled in amusement. "That too."

A rich, deep sound of laughter sounded from the spiky-haired man's throat as he beamed down at the small female. "You seem to the in a playful mood, not stressed out about earlier anymore?"

The perky, female demi-saiyan's semi-euphoric attitude diminished at the unwanted memory, a scowl replacing the grin on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Think I gotta change my name<br>_****_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_**

* * *

><p><em>"Can't say I'm not interested, considering you seem like a good toss in the hay."<em>

Her slim fingers curled to form a fist as she repeatedly clenched and unclenched her balled-up hands. She turned her head away from the cutely naive saiyan, refusing to give him an answer. Why'd he even have to bring up such an event? Hoping he'd get the hint, stared at her white-knuckled fists before slowly relaxing the strained muscles, unwrapping the white cloth she not-so-long put on before seeing the football coach.

She didn't feel like working out anymore.

Frowning at the obvious discomfort of the situation, the concerned full-breed, not wanting to worsen the atmosphere, placed a strong, callous hand behind his neck and let out an unconvincing laugh, waving the subject away with his free hand. "So I'm just going to get back to my, ur, workout thing. You should head back home now, believe it or not it's already a quarter till 5 o' clock. Chi did say something about you guys having a..._Girl's Night_." He raised an eyebrow. "Could you do me a favor and make sure no men come near her? I hate that she attracts attention, especially if she's out with you and Kumiko."

The bluenette smiled at the the mated man's hurried dismissal of the displeasing subject, and giggled at his overprotectiveness of his mate. She knew there was a reason for her Earth-bound friend's fondness of the big lug. 'His brains' didn't seem like a very convincing basis.

"I'll make sure them other guys keep it in their pants around her, m'kay?" She affirmed.

Goku rolled his dark eyes at his childhood friend's choice of words. No amount of soap and water can wash that dirty, dirty mouth she possessed. No double meaning intended. "A simple 'ok' would've sufficed, Bulma."

The woman merely laughed. Grabbing her bag, she winked him goodbye before leaving towards the revolving doors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>**

* * *

><p>The oceanic-haired female pulled out her silver car keys and pressed on the alarm button, turning her head to the direction the chirping sound her high maintenance vehicle sounded. Quickly hopping into the transportation machine, she jammed her key into the ignition and turned it, the car's roar filling her ears. Pulling out of the parking spot, the doe-eyed female sped off onto the bustling street, tapping her finger impatiently on the leather-pleated steering wheel while waiting for a chance to turn onto the main road.<p>

She _hated _traffic jams. It was the third most hated thing she has ever experienced. First and second are at par currently. The ferrari in front of her moved, giving her enough space to make it to the next lane. Right when she was going to ease off the break, a flash of black crossed her vision. She felt her nerve pulse at the top of her forehead when a car cut in front of her, making her immobile yet again.

_That dirty..._She narrowed her diamond-like eyes and bit her lip in attempt to mute the string of profanities threatening to spill out of her ruby red lips. Road rage, both hilarious and frustrating. She swears, she'll bypass those bastards if they just learn how to fucking drive.

Her hand slammed on her horn as the guy in front kept making rigid movements with his vehicle._ Probably checking his damn messages_, the impatient demi-saiyan thought with a click of her tongue. She let out a humph when the asshole finally decided to drive properly and drove past the traffic light. Her face felt on fire the time she got to the front of the traffic lane, the stoplight immediately turning from green to red.

What the fucking hell.

Why the _fuck _did every single _fucking _saiyan and or Earthling had to drive at the same time she does? In fact, why do saiyans have cars anyway? They can fly! They're like the monkey-tailed version of Superman! She'd need to look up on that one, because if it was just for the sake of being modern, _fuck _modern.

As soon as the light turned green, a shoe-clad foot slammed on the ignition and sped past the stoplight, not giving a rat's ass whether or not she's speeding. She had a huge stress reliever planned for tonight, so ain't nothing going to stop her from having actual _fun. _Kami knows how overdue she was on that.

Again, she was bypassed by another car.

...

She gave the vehicle the middle finger.

It was going to be a long drive back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My mind blinks like a traffic light<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh Kami, oh Kami, <em>oh Kami.<em>" The bluenette stressed out as she quickly slammed the door to her apartment. She _finally _got back home after spending nearly _forty__ minutes _in traffic, when, in fact, she lived only ten - fifteen at most - minutes away from the gym. So, to put in short, she hated for that horrible experience, it was already a quarter till 6:00 p.m., not nearly enough time to get herself ready and pick up her friends before seven.

Throwing her shirt over her head, the hurrying woman hastily discarded her clothes as she entered her bathroom, turning the shower onto hot. Hopping into the warm rain, the blue-haired beauty sighed in utter bliss. That's what she loved about warm showers, they always just wash your troubles away.

She let her eyes close as she relished at the feeling of summer-like rain gently pouring down onto her cerulean hair, giving the illusion of a waterfall. Goosebumps spread across her porcelain-pale skin as a cool breeze sighed on her lower back. If she could, she would've stayed in such a heaven.

_But then I have to get out to see that man again. _She thought as her eyebrows furrowed.

She wondered why he acts so indigenously on being a jerk. He couldn't have been _born _with such a curse, his parents just couldn't have taken that much of hell. So what? There had to be a source for his attitude. T.V. shows he watched as a kid? Parents fighting? Seeing others acting in a similar manner?

She shook her head as she let out a sigh. "No use fussing over such conduct things." She muttered before turning off the shower.

Reaching a hand out of her shower door, she reached towards the towel rack and felt out for the fluffy, dry material. Grabbing it, she dried herself off before exiting out of the small, glass walk-in shower. Looking up at the fogged-up mirror in front of her, the former heiress narrowed her eyes and let out a huff.

"Let Girls Night begin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's green and red and yellow<br>__It changes all the time_**

* * *

><p>Bulma marveled at her own image, smiling devilishly at her reflection. She knew she did a great job when she chose that outfit. The clothing clung nicely onto her figure, pronouncing her seductive curves even more. Her makeup was done in a curled up manner, being held up by a hairband. Her pale face had a slight blush to it, with only mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss as the only products she used. To say in only a few words, she was smoking.<p>

"Chi and Rosa are gonna flip!" She squealed.

_Ding Dong_

"Well what do ya know," she smirked, sauntering over to her front door. _I thought I was supposed to pick them up. _She thought as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Quickly giving herself a onceover - scowling at her slightly frizzing hair - she closed her eyes and exhaled her breath, giving her shoulders a shake. Opening her diamond orbs, she reached for the doorknob and turned the metal, pulling on the wooden frame carefully. She still wasn't sure if the door was completley repaired.

Giving a toothy smile to her guests, the demi-saiyan almost fainted.

.

.

.

"Hey, Blue!" One of the three guests smiled.

_But I thought..._

__Her blonde cousin gave her a pointed look. "Are you gonna let us in or what?"

_Chi and Rosa..._

__"What the fuck! Kakrot, you said we were going out to grab drinks!"

_Shit...Goku...Paxton...and..._

She passed out.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE THIS MAKES UP!<strong>


	16. Overstepping Boundaries, Much?

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**GOMEN NE! :( sorry I was not on for...FOREVER! Dx I'm just focusing a whole lot in school and trying to manage my jobs :( I have my own life to live guys and I barely get any free time anymore until summer, but that does not mean I'll give up on the story :D**

**Anyway...**

**Characters may act OOC at times.**

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell...Why did you...Blue banshee...Kakarot..."<em>

Bulma groaned. "Shut up..." She stirred, muttering in the smallest volume.

_"Calm down...Might...She'll claw you...Sleeping Lion..."_

_Whose voices are those? _Her face twitched slightly. The pounding in her head rung ever so loudly, making it difficult for her to focus on her surroundings. _What's happening? _Her eyes scrunched together.

_"Hey...moving...I think she's...Quiet down..."_

_Paxton? _The bluenette wondered. She let out another pained moan. What the hell was going on? Why was her cousin in her apartment? What happened before?

_"Really...Stop talking...calm down Vegeta..."_

...

Vegeta?

* * *

><p><strong><em>And it makes me scared,<br>That I haven't left_**

* * *

><p>Neon blue popped open at three silhouettes above her. A scream making it's way through her throat, was pushed back down as a large, callous hand covered her heart-shaped, cherry lips. Squinting her eyes, the college student's pupils focused in on the three men's - she could only assume - faces. The cerulean-haired seraph's baby-blues clashed against familiar rich, black, scowling orbs in a tornado of surprise, puzzlement, but overall, anger.<p>

Growling, the half-dazed woman sprung up from her comatose state, wobbling slightly from the backlash she received from the action. Putting a hand to her head in attempt to make the room stop moving, she bared out her clenched, pearly white teeth and tried to steady herself. _Now I know what it feels like to be hungover. _She thought bitterly.

"Whatareyoualldoinghere?" She slurred out, mentally cursing herself for sounding so drowsy.

She really did hit her head hard.

Goku, not understanding a single word that came out of her mouth, tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck. "A dog just pooped in your ear? Bulma, you don't have a dog."

The blue-haired maiden groaned. "N...No..." She hissed at the ringing in her ears. "I said...said why are-"

"She fucking said why are we all fucking here, you half-baked pathetic excuse for a saiyan." Vegeta growled at his taller friend, his scowl deepening. "And why are we here? Tonight is that amusing Earth physical recreation of grown men tackling each other over a ball. I was told we were to celebrate such idiocy with some fermented libation while your women were absent."

Again, the mated man tilted his head. "What?"

Kami, why did you make such a moron?

Paxton, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to keep from yelling profanities, scrunched together his eyes and said, "What happened to football," He defined.

"Oh," The jubilant giant smiled, finally receiving the message, "We're watching it here."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I'm still right here<br>More, more, more or less_**

* * *

><p>Bulma, finally regaining her speech, stared incredulously at the man, her jaw inches from her lap. "Oh <em>fuck <em>no!" She roared. "Since when did I give you permission to do that?! Much less with that _troll_!"

The football coach gave an awkward laugh as he gave nervous glances to the slightly agitated blonde hybrid. _Remember what Chi said, Son. It's for their sake._

_Flashback_

_Goku stared down at the abnormally big doe eyes his mate was currently giving him. **She wants me to do something. **He thought grimly, feeling very cautious of the innocent look. "Yes, ChiChi?" He gulped._

_"Do you love me, dear?" _

_Yup, something was up. His mate _never _questioned his love for her. "You know I do, Chi." He said with a raised brow, still staring down at his wife's beautiful, milk chocolate wells, mesmerized by their fiery glow. He saw her light, tan lips move, and just nodded at whatever she said._

_"So can you bring Vegeta over to Bulma's place?"_

_..._

_Ok, _that _he understood. "What?!" He exclaimed. "As much as I love you, Chi, someone still has to be alive to protect you, you know." He reasoned. Nuh-uh, no way was he going on that suicide mission. _

_He panicked when he saw his wife's eyes harden. He put his hands up in defense. Did he do something wrong?_

_"I thought you said you'd do anything for me!" She seethed._

**_So that's what I nodded to. _**_He confirmed before letting out a nervous laugh. "Of course I would, ChiChi, with no question - but why do you want to keep pushing Veg-man and Blue at each other? Vegeta has a very low tolerance for 'filthy half-breeds' he calls them. Bulma and him wouldn't just clash, they'll start a bloody, ugly, worthless war!"_

_"But _Goku_," She groaned with a mischievous look in her eye. _

_His back stiffened at her tone. **Oh no. I know that voice. **He thought with a gulp. He watched helplessly as his enchanting woman pursed her lips in a seductive manner and gave him a smoldering look. Her chest was pushed against his, giving him a_ very _good view of the Earthling's womanly assets. Hooking her arms around his neck, she mouthed an airy please, her voice low and alluring._

_He mentally groaned. _

_That was just plain dirty._

_Drinking in one more eyeful of the beauty in front of him, he let out a sigh before grumbling a brief, "Fine, but why do I have to do it alone?" He further inquired, raising an eyebrow in emphasis. His brow nearly got lost in his messy mane at the musical sound of his beautiful wife's laughter. What was so funny?_

_"Oh honey," she giggled, "Of course I won't leave you alone with Rosa's brother! That's suicide itself, darling." _

_A relieved look flashed in the tall man's eyes. _

_"Paxton's going with you instead," His wife smirked._

_All joy immediately vanished from his obsidian depths. Next to Vegeta, Paxton was practically the scariest man he met. Heartless, mean, and can be a serious pain in the ass, arrogant, egotistical, quiet, and takes him for an idiot by using overzealous words around him...what the hell did Rosa do in order to fall for him?_

_With a quick mutter of, "fine," the high school coach was ravished with sweet kisses and sensual touches._

_..._

_At least he was getting some ChiChi points for this..._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jump out of traffic<br>****Yeah, I gotta go my own way**_

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes hard at the memory. He would've cursed women for having such an advantage over men, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. They seem to serve very well in the right time. "Just calm down, B-chan," he soothed towards his raging childhood friend, "The television in my house is fried, and Vegeta won't let me go into his house because he thinks I'll 'break the t.v.'," The big man gave his smaller friend an incredulous look. "I won't break it."<p>

"Yes you will." Was the scowling teacher's immediate reply.

"Name one reason why you think I will!" The giant whined.

The fire-haired man scoffed at the coach's words. "You broke my microwave because you heated your burrito up in aluminum foil; you destroyed my couch because you claimed their was a needle in one of my cushions, when, in fact, it was just an undone paperclip; there was also another time when you-"

"Okay, okay, okay." Goku huffed. "I said name one."

Bulma, however, raised an eyebrow at the man, currently worried about her poor apartment. If everything Vegeta said were a considerable reflection of what might happen to her home - She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fore finger and thumb.

Looks like she's not going to have any fun tonight.

"B-But WHY my home? This was the ONLY place I can call my sanctuary from the likes of that pointy-headed devil of a man!" She accused with eyes lit with dreadful promises.

She felt betrayed from her long-term giant-of-a-friend. He _knew _how much she disliked this ass of a saiyan! It was already torture enough that she has to see him every freaking weekday because of her damn internship, but for him to invade her personal premises on a _weekend_, uh uh, hell no! Sticks and stones may break her bones, but this man was going to be the end of her.

_And I'm too young and pretty to die! _She inwardly screeched.

"I'm sorry, Blue," Her backstabber of a friend apologized, probably lying through his teeth (though knowing the man would never do such thing to her).

Scratching the back o his neck nervously, he avoided the bluenette's sadden gaze and transfixed his obsidian orbs to the hardwood below. "You can stay to make sure we don't mess anything up -"

"Him." Both blonde and brunette corrected, their gaze unamused by the mock hurt glazing in their bubbly friend's eyes.

"That's mean!"

"No it isn't," They both deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My heart is slipping<br>Too intense,  
><em>****_I need an escape_**

* * *

><p>Muttering incoherent sayings, the coach turned his induced attention towards the worrying - but moreover angered - college student. He took a gulp in. Oh yeah, he's screwed. He could practically <em>feel <em>her ire ripple off of her being_._

"Bul-"

"Get out." She deadpanned, her face emotionless. "This apartment has already been destroyed earlier," She glanced at a certain scowling man, "and my landlord will have a heart attack if she finds out that this room is messed the fuck up again. Give the old lady a rest will ya?" She antagonized, her eyebrows knitting together at every third word.

Goku was practically sweating bullets. He knew better than to test the blue nymph's temper, but according to his mate, it was all for _love_...what a shitass reason. "I-I p-p-promise n-n-not t-to break anything!" he stammered. "If you're so worried, just stay then."

Ooh, wrong choice of words.

Flames pratically cracked open through the floor and surrounded the ocean-haired woman. Was. He. KIDDING?! It's been since HIGH SCHOOL that she's ever had a Girls Night Out, and he's saying to skip it? Oh, nu-uh, he better be shitting her.

"Goku.." She griped, "How old am I?"

The football coach blinked.

...Huh? What kind of question is that? "23," he replied smoothly.

The woman nodded meaningly in response. "And how long ago was high school?"

...

The jovial man stuck up his hand and began muttering numbers. "23...18...carry the two...divide by 'x'...distance over time..." He smiled. "5 years!"

The bluenette couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his way of solving question. He's correct, but what was with that dividing, carrying, distance thing? It was simple subtraction! "...yes," she finally answered. "And when did me, Chi, and Rosa start having Girls Nights?"

With a crooked smile, the man shrugged.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm seeing stars and there's nothing more than I hate,<strong>  
><strong><em>Baby<br>_**_**There's something that I gotta say**__

* * *

><p>Kami, kill her now.<p>

"5 years! I haven't gone out with just the girls for FIVE YEARS!" She stressed through clenched teeth, gnashing the pearly whites against one another. Did the man not understand how much of an anti-social that made her sound?

Having enough of this idiocy, the bluenette pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb and let out a strained sigh. The three - yet - welcomed guests stared at the irate woman's features to show any sign of response or reaction towards their current position. Gears seemed to grate against one another in the blue onna's mind as an internal war commenced inside her already aching head.

_Those fucking, inconsiderate..._She let out an aggravated breath. Tonight was _her _night! _HERS_! Tonight was her night to finally, after _5 fucking years, _to have a night out with just the company of her dearest friends. Tonight, she could dress sexy and feel it for once! But ChiChi's gigantic _DUNCE_ had to fuck it all up because he broke his own damn T.V. and Prince Prick wouldn't let him into his damn house, even though, he would be there to fucking monitor him.

Fuck. Her. Life.

Giving one last icy glare with all the hate and resentment she could muster, she ripped open the cover of her handbag and snatched out her mobile. Flipping the slide screen unceremoniously, she called her Earth-born sister on speed-dial and put the earpiece to the side of her head, all the while keeping up her indignant gaze at the three saiyan men. Things would've run more smoothly...if Vegeta didn't have such a brusque attitude.

"Pin those appalling, blue circles of yours away from this person immediately. Mongrels like yourself don't have enough worth to be graced with the sight of such as I." The flame-haired bastard smirked, his extensive word choice completely unnecessary.

The cerulean-haired TA shot him a look that said 'don't fuck with me' as she reluctantly waited for the brunette to pick up. The ice in her eyes seemed to freeze anyone in its line of sight, the cold emptiness a compelling feature. It sent shivers riding up and down the arrogant teacher's spine, yet to determine out of pleasure or amusement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's disgusting,<br>_****_How I love you_**

* * *

><p><em>Ring.<em>

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri- "Hello?"_

"What the fuck, Chi." Was Bulma's immediately reply. _Because saying 'hello' is too mainstream. _She thought with a roll of her eyes.

_"What do you mean?"_ ChiChi said, playing dumb. She knew what upset her adoptive sister, and showed little to no guilt on the subject whatsoever. _It's to revive your lack of a love life, Blue. _

"Don't pull that stupid shit with me. Why is your delinquent-"

"Hey!" Goku whined. "I may be a football coach, but I'm not a-"

"Anway," the blue-haired heiress continued, ignoring her giant friend's rant, "Why is your infantile husband, my cousin, and stick-up-his-ass in my house just for a T.V.?"

_"It's Guy's Night B, they always watch the big game every Friday night. It's the Steelers versus the Chargers." _The petite brunette retorted with a snort.

"But why not at _your _house. You know, the place where Goku could break stuff that are _his_?"

_"I live there too," _ChiChi deadpanned.

"There's no way in hell am I leaving Kakarot here to break all of my shit tonight, even if he's with Paxton and Vegeta." Bulma gritted out.

_"Oh, so you and Vegeta are on a first name basis instead of insults, ne?" _

"Chi! Focus!" The blue onna whined.

_"Oh we all know you wanna fuck his- How big is your brother, Rose!"_

The heiress couldn't decide whether to choke, redden, or fall over from such a question. So instead, she did all three. With phone still pressed against her ear, with a face as red as her cherry lips, a twisted expression of both fear and embarrassment donned her, now, not so angelic features. Who the hell asks those questions?! And to a sibling of the subject no less!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't take<em>_ it!_**_  
><em>_**I should hate you**_

* * *

><p><em>"About 8 inches!"<em>

_Oh...my...Kami..._

_"Imagining it, huh, Bloomers?" _It was the Earth-bound onna who spoke.

Her blush, if possible, just got deeper. "Nonsense," Bulma replied with a snooty 'hmph'. "I only called to ask why the children," She received annoyed growls, "couldn't stay in their regular play pen. Now I gotta stay here to monitor these nitwits."

_"Quit insulting my mate, Bul-"_

Not bothering to hear the rest, the blunette hung up. _I hope the guys didn't hear Chi's part of the conversation, _she thought with, what seemed, to be a permanent blush. Such spoken words...were indeed vulgar. Was she really that obvious? _Definitely need to get laid if I wanna fuck that monkey-bitch. _She thought with annoyance, still forgetting the fact that everyone in the damn apartment could hear her as if she were speaking aloud. Oblivious to her, the three _very much _informed saiyan males stared at the teacher's assistant in discomfort, one more than the others.

...Well fuck.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, vulgar woman," Vegeta grumbled in that sexy, raspy voice of his.

Bulma blinked...

One.

Two.

Three.

Spark.

Spark.

_Ding. _

"YOU NASTY FUCK!" She hollered.

Light bulb.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cause you're messing up my name,<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta walk my talk my fame,<em>**  
><strong><em>But I just wanna touch your face,<em>**  
><strong><em>It's disgusting!<em>**

* * *

><p>"You're a hypocrite to your own words, aren't you?" The ill-tempered pure blood growled. "You keep forgetting who're your superiors, mutt," He smirked.<p>

Shaking in rage, embarrassment, she couldn't tell, but the arrogant words that relentlessly spewed from his mouth enraged her. Who was he to think that he held higher authority over her being! She is Bulma fucking Briefs! Briefs, not as in the underwear, but as in the greatest scientist on both Vegetasei and Earth, the universe even. And by far, surpasses her _father. _She grit her teeth in annoyance.

By. Far.

"I'm the daughter of the highest company on both this whole damn planet, and the Earth. There is not a single creature _alive _that doesn't use the creations I produce! The dinocapsules? _My _invention! _Not _Daikon Brief's! _My_ **invention**. I bow down to _no one! _Not even to the fucking King of this planet, or his family! They will be the ones bowing at my presence, kissing my feet in thanks for bringing my creation to the likes of you monkeys in King Cold's era, practically saving you worthless cunts. " She hissed, knowing full well she overstepped her boundaries.

She was pinned in a death glare as cold as stone, the normally coffee brown orbs the fire-haired saiyan had, brewing into what seemed like pure black eyes. Who knew such a majestic pair could hold such ire and be so...lost? No, sadness? As fast as it came, it went, being overpowered by utter, undeniable, rage. Her cobalt orbs clashed with her boss' midnight ones, searching curiously at his mixed gaze. What was that emotion in his eyes before? It felt empty...lost even.

Before she could gather herself back to reality, she was pinned by the neck against her white walls, her feet no longer touching the floor. The faint sound of her cousin and childhood friend shouting Vegeta's name fell deaf on both person's ears as their dark gazes still held transfixed against one another.

"Watch what you fucking say, _half-breed._" He spat out, as if poison in his mouth. "You're not Kami, you do not deserve to even breath into this world for what you are. Your whore of a mother has truly tainted the Briefs' bloodline for seducing the CEO and given birth to _you. _You, a selfish, self-centred _bitch_! Just because you were born a rich brat, cared to and feed with a silver spoon, does not make you any better than your average citizen! And to deem yourself the saviour during such calamitous times, during the Icejins ruling, is just plain arrogant," His callous hand constricted further upon the hardly breathing demi-saiyan, her protests not fazing him in the slightest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's disgusting, how you changed me<br>From a bandit, to a baby_**

* * *

><p>"So, <em>Kami<em>," he mocked. "Where's your power now? Where's those third-class trash that served you? Or that concubine you call a mother? Was she thrown in a brothel after your birth? Was she executed? Did she abandon you?" He smirked sadistically. "I see, even a bed-warmer knows how awful it is to have a mutt to share blood with."

He taunts never let up, and for the first time since 8, Bulma felt weak, helpless, alone. The more blows his words threw driven the dent on her beating, metal heart even further, breaking the fragile core bit by bit. Ignoring her current lack of breath, she was speechless. She knew what she said was out of turn, more than that even, and expected his reply to be of one of anger, perhaps greater, but to downright insult her pride, her ego, and disrespect her mother, was just adding insult to injury.

She choked back a sob as tears stung the back of her eyes. Bed-warmer? Whore? Concubine? No, never. Her mother was far above that. She had her out of love; love for both her father, and herself. Her mother was a woman to envy, the kind to envy on not only looks, but pride, strength, integrity, personality, everything. She was one of great kindness and selflessness, one of great strength in both body and mind, hell, she was able to tame the most stubborn saiyan of their time and marry him. And...she was just a mere Earthling. A ditzy, kind-hearted, soft Earthling, that would've easily been killed in such a world.

Bulma let in a breath of fresh, and much needed, air as she felt the enraged man's rough hand rip off of her porcelain neck as she watched her spiky-haired friend and her golden-haired cousin hold back a seething Vegeta. Gently caressing the surely to be bruised skin, the oceanic-haired college student breathed in deep breaths as she watched the struggling teacher twist and turn in the two more unperturbed saiyan's grasps. His perfectly white teeth clenched together in an almost feral kind of way, his body tense like a cheetah ready to pounce on its prey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Think I might gotta change my name<em>**  
><strong><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame<em>**  
><strong><em>Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting<em>**

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Vegeta," Goku ordered, his tone calm and collected, yet strict and demanding.<p>

Said man growled in return at the taller man's demand. How dare he act as his alpha! Vegeta Ouji is below no one! "You have no room to talk, Kakarot," he hissed vehemently, "That buso can go back to the hell she came from and tell the devil I said, 'hey.'"

"Don't use belittle yourself and succumb to petty insults towards my cousin, Vegeta-san." Paxton replied cooly. "It is rather, negligible."

"Kuso kurae!" The ebony-eyed man barked back.

Paxton sighed in return, tightening his grip on the man's left arm as he felt him begin to break free from his hold. He knew that his azure-eyed relative was injudicious at times, but her irresponsible outburst was her own emotions overruling her senses. A weak human trait, but he can't say he never acted as such either, he is a quarter human after all. He sent a look of shame and disappointment towards his shock-still relative, as to which her gaze hardened on the three further.

He could tell that she was regretful towards her action, but if sorry could fix everything, why would there be a police?

Vegeta continued to thrash to and fro from this idiot dunce and tainted saiyan's grasp, his wounded pride and ego being beaten further and further with every passing minute. Not only did she insult his race, one she shares half her blood with, but these two pathetic underlings had the nerve to restrain him of giving her the punishment she rightfully deserves.

"Have you no pride in your own race?" He growled out to Goku and the latter man.

His furrowed brows crinkled even more, his forehead beginning to crinkle his widow's peak. What valour these bastards had.

"I'm sorry..."

...

He must be going deaf. His charcoal orbs shot up to meet the azure-colored ones, slightly disappointed to see it being covered by a waterfall of such rich colour. He saw her flinch underneath his stare, causing the corner of his lip to curl up in a small smile. Her reactions amused him to no end.

"What?" He teased, willing to drag out the moment.

It wasn't everyday he got the onna to apologise, her shaking in trepidation an extra bonus. His smirk widened when he saw her slender figure tense. Screw the game, this is much more delightful.

She cleared her throat, "I-I said," She mentally slapped herself for stuttering, "I-I'm...I'm sorry for an assshit like you," She ended with a triumphant smirk.

The dark-haired saiyan's amusement was instantly crushed as his smirk quickly turned into a scowl. What nerve this bitch has. Though her comeback quite childish and feeble, her arrogance and pride was what really ticked him off.

That ego of hers will be the death of her.

"Bitch, don't push it," was his final warning before roughly shrugging off the two other male's restraining hands, glaring wistfully at the woman all the while. Adjusting his letterman jacket, the dark-haired educator let out a raspy grunt before walking off towards her living room, plopping himself onto one of her, surprisingly, pristine-white lounge chairs and kicked his feet up atop of one of the armrests.

"Well?" He growled out impatiently, "Game started 10 minutes ago, lets just hope it's not the end of the first quarter yet."

Adjusting to the ill-mannered academic's change of attitude, with much relief as expected, the remainder men followed his lead as well and started taking out the refreshments and whatnot to get the wanted mood in place. Sighing in the three guys' unwillingness to move from her apartment, the blue maiden, with a slouched back, hooked the strap of her handbag and slipped it off her shoulder, begrudgingly may I add.

_Great. Girls night completely ruined all because of a stupid game that revolves around college kids on steroids tackling each other just for a ball. Great. _She thought sarcastically, slamming her bedroom door a tad bit harsher than she intended, but who gave a fuck? Locking it (to keep Vegeta from peeping), she stripped herself from her previous attire, and put on a pair of washed-out jeans and jersey. Hey, if she was going to stay the night for a football game, minus well dress for it.

_This is a bitch_, she thought with a sigh before returning back to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE THIS MAKES UP! Dx I know I'm being stupid with the whole wait for you guys and stuff and to come up with this, but I swear, next chapter more Vegeta and Bulma time...and not just fights peeps~<strong>


	17. Enter: Bulma's Ex

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**Ok, I know that some of you guys didn't like how I made Vegeta-san sound like such a bitch, but how I remember him, he prides his saiyan race and blood and felt a great deal to his pride that Bulma would just claim that his race should bow down to her because she's their savior from the King Cold era. To hear that his race would bow down before her as if she was their Kami was absolutely crossing the line.**

**Also, I know that the reaction Bulma gave was the complete opposite of what you guys were expecting...but who doesn't like a little surprise? ;) Keeps you guys jumping~**

**And I did say, and may I quote, "CHARACTERS MAY ACT OOC AT TIMES."**

***sigh* That being said, I know I made Bulma-chan out as if she was a floormat, but trust me, it gets better.**

**Anyway...**

**CHARACTERS MAY ACT OOC AT TIMES.**

* * *

><p>Bulma winced at another roar of cheers chorused throughout her apartment once Philip Rivers scored another touchdown, breaking their tie with the Steelers. How is this even called entertainment? It's just men all running after a ball and tackling one another to the ground. Her right eyebrow twitched in annoyance when, once again, another bowl of onion dip crashed onto her wooden floor, yet again, caused by the walking disaster she called, Kakarot. <em>That's the fifth bowl and it's only <strong>nearing <strong>half time!_ She thought with a clench of her jaw.

"Yes! YES! YES! YES YE- NONONONONO- _ARGH!" _All three men shouted once the Steelers intercepted the ball and made a full run to the touchdown zone.

And as usual, to substitute whining and crying like a baby, all three saiyans dumped their hands onto the bowl of chips, packs of beer and soda, and party platters the blue college student laid out for them, reluctantly might she add. Seriously, if those guys weren't cheering, they were eating, and if they weren't eating, they were cheering. _No wonder Chi moved Guy's NIght to my house. _Bulma thought with a scoff, getting up once again from her spot to gather a broom and dustpan for the mess these barbarians were making.

"I should charge you guys for breaking nearly a third of my dishes and dining ware," She exclaimed, none too pleased the either of them.

Vegeta scoffed at her statement and continued to ignore her, his attention fully on the game. It was the Superbowl down on Earth, and not a food eating gathering may he add. Anyone with two balls dangling between their legs are watching this event, for it only happens every once a year. And plus, the half time shows were always entertaining, to some degree. It usually had some Earth-known "popstar" dressed as if he did so in the dark, and some skimpily dressed female that, usually, had some great eye-candy to show off.

_"And that's the end of the second __quarter! Shortly after the break, we have a surprise waiting for you viewers: Nicki Minaj, and Justin!" _The announcer stated with the usual T.V. sparkling smile.

Bulma smiled as the three men groaned in annoyance. The only thing _she _liked about the Superbowl, was the half time shows and the commercials. For some odd reason, every time the Superbowl came to television, the funniest and best commercials came out, like the Doritos commercials - only come out for the Superbowl. The sapphire-haired maiden let out a deep scowl on her features as she watched, one by one, her male cousin and friend rush themselves towards her two bathrooms, leaving her alone with...She shuddered. She didn't even want to mention his _name._

_"_B-But-" She began

She saw her porcupine-haired friend flash her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Blue, we just need to take a quick bathroom break,"

"At the same time?!" She screeched, doing anything she could to spend at least a minute not alone with her boss.

Paxton sent her a shrug along with his infamous, emotionless stare.

...

How could Rosa find that attractive? Besides looks of course.

"B-b-b-but-"

"Be right back, Bulma!" Goku waved before bolting for the nearest restroom, very much needing to relieve his bladder from all that soda he drank.

The two were left within an awkward silence, tension growing thicker and thicker the longer the two stayed in one another's presence.

_I'm killing them, _She thought officially.

* * *

><p><em>With Goku and Paxton<em>

Goku began to slow down once he knew he was both out of hearing and sight range. He looked ahead to see his mate's golden-haired boyfriend leaning casually against one of the bathroom's doorframe, his hands shoved in his pocket as he sent an intense look at the slow man.

The taller man practically felt debris being _pummelled _against his back at such a gaze. How the fuck was he suppose to get his reward from his oh-so persuasive wife if he can't stand being within two yards of this man without wanting to fucking piss his pants. He wasn't even _talking _to him and yet, he _still _feels like a pussy around him. What the fuck?

"So what do we do now?"

Dumb thing to say.

The blonde looked at him with disbelief as his whole cool composure began to crumble. "What the hell do you mean, 'what do we do now?'! Rose just told me to follow your lead and that your mate already explained what to do in that baka brain of yours!"

The man held his hands up in defence. "Hey, keep your voice down," he whispered, "And Chi only said to stall for something- And I don't know what that something is!" He quickly explained once he saw question in the the latter man's deep blue eyes. "Chi wouldn't tell me."

Paxton let out a grunt as he put his hands back into his pockets. "Why the fuck do Chi and Rosa want to put that asshole and my cousin together," He growled out softly, "They're at each other's gullets, and when not, they're at one another's garments, trying to rip them off to indulge in coitus."

Goku stared at him for minutes, deducing what he said into fewer, understandable words and using prior knowledge to decode his..._advance _choice of words, which, by the way, was completely unnecessary. Three head scratches and five blinks later, the jovial man's features twisted in a look of disgust.

"That's disgusting!" He exclaimed, whispering loudly. "I didn't need to know that!"

"You caught those two nearly fucking earlier this morning," The other man explained with a bland face.

"That didn't mean I wanted to see it!" Goku retorted harshly.

Paxton rolled his eyes. "Neither did the rest of us, now-" He was cut off by his ill-tempered, rather harpy-like cousin's scratchy scream of "What the fuck-" before hearing the screech of worn-out hinges nearly being ripped from wood. Raising a delicate brow in question, he kicked himself off of his relaxed stance and rushed to the living room, Goku in tow.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Bulma and Vegeta<em>

"So..." Bulma reached, playing idly with her thumbs behind her back, "...wassup?"

"Don't talk to me," Vegeta snapped, more out of embarrassment rather than anger. He wasn't really one to converse with. It's usually he and the onna fight, make out sometimes, yeah, but they never really...talked.

Bulma narrowed her eyes in irritation in return, placing her dainty hands on her slim waist. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died? All I'm doing is trying to carry out a decent conversation with you!" She scowled. "You didn't need to be such a bitch about it." With that, she lifted her nose high in the air and 'hmphed', crossing her arms securely underneath her chest.

The educator frowned at her words with narrowed eyes. Such fire and attitude this woman has...He mentally sighed, either her attitude or pride will be the death of her. Or him, but that's yet to be determined.

"Just...don't talk to me," He finally said, his capturing obsidian eyes leaving her person.

Said person frowned in disappointment. This Vegeta sure was an enigma. He's just a simple high school teacher, her boss, a full-breed saiyan, a man that despises her blood, and is completely as sexually frustrated as she was with him. Her blush dusted across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as the enigma himself sent an alluring smirk at her last thought. She always forgot about that freaky, mind-reading shit._ Kudos to you, bastard, for reminiscing it's existence to me, _She thought dully as said bastard's smirk, if possible, got wider.

"Stop reading my mind," She huffed with a pout.

The saiyan scoffed at her expression. "Please Onna, if you don't want anyone to read your mind," _Or watch your dirty fantasies of me, _"build a barrier around your thoughts. You say you're a scientist, correct? You should be smart enough to know how to put up a barrier."

The saiyaness flushed at his comment, realising she should've thought of that right after she found out everyone saiyan could hear her thoughts.

"Not so smart now, aren't you, Scientist," The flame-haired man smirked.

The celeste-haired onna growled in embarrassment. "Shut up, dumbass,"

Vegeta, once again, scoffed at her. "Well this so-called 'dumbass' has just upstaged you in your intelligence level with his own. Well, rather common sense, but half-breeds barely have any, so I shouldn't be surprised by your lack of intellect."

"Your use of extended vocabulary is completely unnecessary," Bulma deadpanned with an unamused face.

"Your lack of one completely is, still hard to believe that they allow people like you to graduate." He scowled, "Vegetasei must really be going desperate."

The insulted woman glared daggers at his chest, a scowl twisted upon her perfect features. "You know, I thought you were attractive when I first met you, but then you opened your mouth," She exclaimed.

...

"Oh you thought I was attractive, huh?"

She scoffed. "For a person who can read minds, I would've thought it to be a given."

He shrugged in return. "Gives my ego a better boost when said out loud."

"Uh-huh, and how about _you_?" She smirked. "I'm sure all of those make-out sessions we had weren't one-sided, otherwise you would've been smart enough to stop at the first."

Now it was his turn to scowl. Damn scientist...Fuck smart bitches, why couldn't she be a dumb broad...like his ex, Maron? She even looks a bit like her, with the blue hair and all, but at least Maron was a pure blood, albeit being Earthling.

Vegeta blinked. Now that he thinks of it...that could possibly mean his sudden attraction to the azure-haired minx. They both had blue hair, an hourglass figure, very _very _nice womanly assets, and are both very responsive...in more ways than one.

_But Maron had lavender coloured eyes, _he realised, an obvious difference from the latter woman's deep, Persian sea water orbs. Truly something to drown in.

He mentally shrugged at the thought. The only difference between the two besides eye colour, was personality. Maron was completely docile and the obvious, stereotypical bombshell; all booty and boobies but no smarties. She was useful at times, a great, _great _lay when one is significantly required, but it annoyed him how noisy and stupid she really was. Yes, he enjoyed making her scream in bed, but her inconsistent chattering was a complete turn off, and even if he somehow - for some impossible reason - decided to engage with her into a conversation, she would be the universe's Ms. Retard.

_At least this bitch could actually put up an intelligent conversation, and actually know what she's saying. _He thought humourlessly. _And she has as equally as good goodies like Maron had, if not, better._

"Who's Maron?"

The flame-haired saiyan blinked before biting back a growl. _Damn it, let the barrier loosen up while walking down memory lane. _"None of your damn business, bitch," He growled.

Bulma growled back in return, "It was just a simple question, fucktard," she retorted, "Shit, you PMS more than ChiChi and I _combined._" She let out an exasperated sigh, "Just _please? _Who's Maron?" She tried again. Because really, what's the best he could do besides kill her? Nothing.

"Someone of no importance anymore."

Frown. "That's not-"

"You wanted an answer and I gave you one," Vegeta snapped, not giving a damn that he interrupted her. "If it wasn't the answer you wanted, then sucks dick doesn't it?"

The assistant's features flushed red in rage as she grit her teeth in frustration. "FUCK YOU!"

"All you had to do was ask," He laughed in

His laughter grew louder as he dodged the various throw pillows and objects his assistant threw at him.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"And you're the little slut that came out of it!"

Bulma growled out in irritation as she began to throw chips and empty beer and soda cans at him. "Why are you always such a fucking jerk!"

"Same reason you're a bitch," He replied smoothly, catching a stray chip and chewing on it mirthfully.

She let out a huff, "I know I don't have a stick up my ass," she growled out.

"But obviously you have something stuck up your pussy, your screaming is saying so." He narrowly dodged a filled can of beer, "HEY!"

She rolled her eyes, "So now you start caring?" She scoffed. "Why the hell did I even let your ass stay here? You nearly fucking choked me!"

The man shrugged in return. "Cause you're a dumbass bimbo, half-breed." He concluded. "Of course you would let me stay, not only am I fucking sexy," The blue-haired assistant rolled her eyes at his 'modesty', "but I'm a pure-blood, therefore being better than you in every aspect."

"Someone's blood means nothing to the person itself," She clarified snippily. "Someone's blood isn't their personality, their attitude, the way they speak, the way they write- their blood doesn't define who he or she is, so judging me, based on my blood from my parents, is that closed-minded and shallow thinking idiots have."

...

"And quick question," She smirked. "Do you need aloe vera for that burn?"

Vegeta growled out, clearly not liking the female's sudden cockiness. "I won't insult your intelligence by suggesting that you really believe what you just said." Not the best comeback, since the logic behind the wench's statement was, well, logical, but no way in hell was he going to let the onna get away with this argument.

"Anyone with a brain knows what I said was completely logical!" She fumed, her hands clenched white in shaking balls. "How the hell did they allow a dumbs like you to teach?!"

"Same reason why they allow a half-breed like you to graduate," He deadpanned.

If there was a moment where the demi-saiyan could go as far as shaving her entire oceanic, lush mane of hair, it would be now from vexation to this asshole. But, she would have to be a dumbass to do that, and to graduate her college with golden honours roll in every class, fluent in 7 languages (English, Japanese, Saiyanese, French, Italian, Chinese, and the Common Tongue), and is the head scientist of the entire Capsule Corperation, not to mention creator - definitely doesn't signify, such one with that caliber, a dumbass.

"Now you listen here," She began but was quickly interrupted by the sound of her front door knocking. Whipping her head in the noise's direction, she let out an exagerrated growl as she tightened her fists in tight, white, balls. "For FUCK'S SAKE!" She hollered as she made her way towards the defenceless wooden frame, crushing any small thing in her path. _Is there any more fucking surprises I get tonight? Nothing can be as shitty and worse as this,_ She thought as her hand reached out to touch the gold-coloured doorknob.

Oh, how wrong could she be?

Twisting the metal, the young heiress ripped open the wooden door and yelled out, "What the fuck do you want?!" But stopped mid-way when she fully saw the occupant on the other side. Azure, blue eyes snapping wide in disbelief, her jaw dropping - quivering slightly - at a speed where it should've been ripped off, all because of the one that stood only a yard away from her.

A smile donned the person's handsome features as his arms spread in a gesture of a hug. "Buruma!"

And if things couldn't get any worse, her cousin and adoptive sister's mate decided to come back from their suspiciously long break.

"What the hell is-" Paxton began, but quickly stopped as he stared at the yet welcomed, familiar visitor outside his cousin's door. _What the fuck? _He thought as he glanced at his cousin's shocked, disbelieved, and slightly panicked expression.

He looked back at the, what looks like, Earthling standing outside the blunette's apartment. He didn't seem much. Average height of 6' 1", slight tan (natural perhaps?), has some European heritage, black hair, and what seems to be a case of heterochromia. One gold coloured eye and one blue one. Interesting, he only knew one bastard with those kind of eyes, except that ass had brown hair...Wait a minute.

He looked back at the male's hair. _Dye. _After a few more seconds of what would be considered impolite staring, his jaw dropped to the floor in almost a comical way as he yelled out, "ADAM?!"

And for the second time that night, she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Good :) You guy's remember Adam, right? From LAFS? If ya don't, then you'll know. Sorry for shortness ):<strong>


	18. The Banished Prince

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**If ya guys wanna see what Adam looks like, so far, here's a link :) bhsbluehairedsaiyan . deviantart art /Adam-Lamm-OC-346243362 Just take out the spaces~ I made him peeps ;) And just take out the spaces~ Or just go on my Profile and it has the link under OCs**

**Also, this chapter is going to be shorter than the others for specific reasons, mainly to add mystery and suspicion, basically building up the tension ^^**

**Anyway...**

**CHARACTERS MAY ACT OOC AT TIMES.**

* * *

><p>"Shit," Adam cursed under his breath as he sat uncomfortably on one of the white lounge chairs, shifting from one side to another as he lifted his gaze from the floor to the other occupants of the room, before, yet again, darting his stare back to the hard wood. The golden-haired, spiked-haired, and flame-haired men were staring at him, one of them curious but he was too distracted by the utter ire and rage the other two held.<p>

He gulped. No doubt in his mind, that if he were to look up the words awkward, discomfort, and torture, it would show a picture of his face and have a full-out description of his situation right now.

Ah...he could picture it now.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's impolite to stare," He snapped vehemently at the glares directed, especially, at him. Wasn't he special?

He felt as if he was stabbed by yet another knife, adding to the hundreds that were already lodged deeply in both his mind and practically body. The feeling was too real to just be a figure of speech.

The blonde male's eyes hardened further at him, before saying, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Fuck saying, he practically _growled _at him.

"A handsome man can't visit a pretty lady?" The discoloured-eyed man replied sarcastically.

"Oh I'm fine with that," Paxton replied with an all-knowing, blank smirk. "But where's the handsome _man-_"

"Emphasis on the wrong word," Adam interrupted.

Ignoring his comment, he continued, "-when all I see is the pretty lady with the jackass, Bottom."

"This ain't a fucking Shakespeare soap,"

"Neither was Shakespeare a soap,"

Adam shot up from his seat, looking the golden-haired man dead in the eye, surreal orbs clashing with brilliant, ocean waves. A sadistic smirk shot across the darker-haired male's face, as an eyebrow raised challengingly at the lighter-haired one, mocking his "cool-man" nature.

"Take me for an idiot, tough guy?"

The taller of the two simply replied, "And much more, dickless."

A mafia stare-down commenced as, in the background, Goku was fanning a star-eyed Bulma, whispering none too gently to her to wake up, while Vegeta stayed in his original spot sitting majestically on the other white chair. Amusement and mirth swam in his eyes as an entertained smirk stayed, what seemed, permanent on his usually cold face. Although this man ruined game night, he could always record the damn football game for later. Fuck it being the Superbowl.

This however, this, was just _priceless. _Albeit the dude was a total fucking stranger, and curious to know what his relation with the Onna was, he just found it absolutely hilarious that, not only did the blue beauty faint, but the cousin of the half-breed was arguing childishly with the engrossing, coloured-eyed gent, who was equally as immature.

He couldn't get a fight like this out of his high school students, even if he did try.

_Sigh. _If only he had some popcorn with him. But alas, chips, dip, and beer has to suffice for now and replace such hunger.

"Sorry, I believe you've mistaken me for someone that gave a damn," The dark haired one retorted.

"More like worth one," The lighter-haired one come-backed.

"Blonde,"

"Brunette,"

"Real original,"

"Unlike your face,"

"And yours won't look so pretty once my fist has kissed it."

"Yours never was and is,"

...

Oh that was good.

_This is probably what it looks like when the blunette and I fight...Wow we're stupid, _Vegeta thought, mentally pounding himself for allowing himself to act as such. It was childish and gained no honour nor justice in either person's point. Stealing another glance at the bickering duo, the dark-haired saiyan grabbed a nearby Bud Light and ripped the metal cap off, taking a swing while watching the two-man scene unfold using the peripheral of his eye. He half expected one of the two would throw in a "your mom" joke.

"Says the man that most women mistake as their own."

"Oh I am 100 percent man, bastard," Paxton growled out.

"That's not what I hear,"

"But that's not what your mother said,"

_Called it! _Vegeta's smirk, if possible, got wider as he threw his head back for another swing, nearly choking from his restrained chuckles. This was all just too much.

"Eat shit, man," Adam snapped. "Besides, I didn't come here for you, I came here for Bulma."

Irritated, Paxton grabbed the slightly shorter man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close, giving him eye-to-eye contact. "Just tell us all your fucking reason for running back to your ex, Bulma," He growled lowly, but loud enough for a certain flame-shaped man to hear and spit out any containments in his mouth.

_EX?!_

"Like I said," Adam retorted slowly, "A handsome man can't see a pretty lady?"

"Not if he's her ex," The titanium blonde replied with a roll of his eyes.

"And why the hell-"

"Excuse me," Vegeta stepped in, having enough of this pointless fighting. _Now I know how everyone else feels like. _"I believe your presence isn't welcomed in this domain." He stated to the mismatched-eyed male cooly. "I'm starting to feel your presence more as a hinderance, and I'm certain I'm not alone in this belief." He glanced at the taller demi-saiyan.

The winded-like haired man peered at the educator with curious blue and striking gold eyes, reading him as if he was one of those Earthen manuscripts. His eyes looked at him reminiscently, as if he were a celeberity from a hit television show. Or- "And what the fuck is the former Prince of Saiyans doing here?" Royalty...

_SCREECH._

_Shit. _The widow-peaked man's fist curled up as his eyebrows knit together, almost touching.

Goku's fanning came to a halt above the fallen maiden's blue curls as said lady snapped her head up, looking at the trio of men with bewildered, wide, frightened, and shocked oceanic eyes. Though all beauty from her capturing, visual orbs were cut off as the wench let out a horrible screech.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!"

Scrambling up, the heiress tumbled over as quickly as she could past the three standing men, pushing back Kakarot's aiding hand, and to her bedroom, pushing the door open so forcefully the hinges nearly fell off, as if she would give a damn at that moment. Ripping her laptop off from her side desk, paying mindful attention of the plugs, she lifted its closed lid and hastedly searched up 'Vegetasei's Royal,'. Hope began to rise in her chest at her ex's, hopefully, false claim as she couldn't find both _his_ name and _his _picture. But, lamentably, and much to her disbelief and horror, there, in all its glory was a picture of _him. _Refusing to believe it, she scrolled down to the bio underneath the photograph, eyes soaring from one line to another as she tried to find another's name, just some equally as sexy saiyan with the exact same face, but still not her boss.

But under the members category, in bold, italicise, and underlined words, read,

**_Vegeta Ouji Jr._**

She would make fun of the junior part, but she was too distressed to care. It was _Vegeta._

Vegeta.

Her boss.

A _teacher._

Looking out through the open, wooden frame, her eyes went from on her laptop, to the pure-saiyan in her living, then back to her laptop, and to the former 'prince.' That was the pattern for the next five minutes before her cherry, plump lips parted slowly, her lower lip quivering slightly as the comparison matched perfectly. The eyes were just as cold in the photo as it was in reality, and the same dark, compelling colour. She found little humour that he showed no emotion on his features as well, only wearing a scowl.

Each line, each muscle, hell, even his nose was the same! Only younger, about preteen years. Every little thing was the same, except the outfit. In the picture, he was wearing saiyan armour with the royal saiyan crest on his chest plate, followed by a velvet, smooth cape. His arms were crossed with his hands adorned in white gloves and the crotch plate that was usually put on saiyan armour has been removed.

She took this time to let her saxe eyes roam the rest of the portrait, taking in the other family members. In the painting, Vegeta was standing up front at the right side of the throne, which, of course, was occupied by the King, who was just an older version of the man, only with a goatee and donned the Royal Family's neck ornament. At the left side was a taller, older-looking woman, whom she presumed was the mother, who had more of a resemblance to Rosa, or should it be, Rosa held a resemblance to her?

Instead of having two bangs, the woman had one, long, spiked bang, having two layers of her hair from either side of her head tied in a tube-like hair clip, much like an egyptian-style dread braid. She had a crown wrapped around her head and had a teardrop design to the middle, also wearing the Royal Family's neck ornament, signifying that she was the female ruler, the Queen. _Of course,_ Bulma thought with a roll of her eyes. Right in front of the beautiful female ruler, was Rosa, well, a younger-looking Rosa. Her hair was the same, but at a shorter length, only brushing her shoulders. Her eyes were as bright as always, but who knew she had braces back then? _Cute._ She thought,_ but she looks like she's 12. _

The jovial saiyaness was firmly holding the hand of a younger boy, sharing features from both siblings and parents, but not much. His eyes were gentle, something rare from saiyans unless you suffered head trauma as a child, like Goku, or was influenced by Earthling interaction, like Rosa. They were their own unique color of dark, dark, blue, nearly black. His hair held no specific shape, like the other members of the Royal Family. He donned no royal armour, with the exception of his cape, and was quite skinny, despite being a toddler. His face looked haunted though, his skin pale, she imagined it must be clammy. _He looks as if he's seen his own death._ She furrowed her eyebrows. _But he looks like..._

Finally laying eyes on the angered, 'former prince', she exclaimed, "IS THAT PRINCE TARBLE?!"

Shutting her laptop lid down, she threw the electronic carelessly on the bed and stomped her way over to asked man, avoiding her ex's alluring eyes following her, and stared him in the eye, glaring full-out on the man. How _dare_ he act so angry at her! He was the FUCKING prince! _Her _Prince! Her _superior_! And he Kami-damned knew it as well! He was just fucking around with her, making her victories, even the smallest of them, seem meaningful only for it to get shit on and stomped at.

And especially what he caused the planet, his home! Did he not know what he did, what his crime was that caused the war between the Saiyans and Icejins?!

Looking at him dead in the eye, she said, after a long pause, "Are you the missing Prince Vegeta of the Royal Family?"

Everything was silent for a moment, before finally, letting out a frustrated breath, Vegeta let out a small smirk before snippily replying, "And what if I reply yes?"

With a fierce passion kindling in the bluenette's eyes, she said, "Then as your sentence, if you were to be the missing Prince of the Royal family, is banishment from Vegetasei, stripped of your title officially, and blinding. If difficult to meet such punishments, death is ordered from your crime of betrayal, for lying under your oath to protect the people of Vegetasei,for failing to keep your pledge to preserve, protect, and defend this planet's Royal family, and murder of the late King, King Vegeta Senior." She finished with a stone cold voice, her expression showing no remorse whatsoever.

Silence.

Playfulness and leisure has quickly fled the scene as it was replaced with harsh, sober, deafening silence. Faces hard, no emotion fleeted across either person's face's, only awaiting the evident reply. The atmosphere was suffocating and barely registered the slight coughs Goku left behind and and snickers Adam let roll off his tongue.

"Umm," Son-kun tried, letting out an uneasy laugh in an attempt to ease up the aura. "I could tell that Game Night is over, and oh!- Look at the time, it's already a quarter till midnight, I think it's time for me, Paxton, and Vege-"

The last mentioned man interrupted him. "...Then I'm not him," He finally replied. "But let me just tell you this," He added shortly afterwards, turning his back and grabbing his beer and letterman, "I did not kill my father," With that lingering in the air for others to yet register, he made his way to the door and swiftly left the apartment, the door slamming in his wake.

_Shit, _he thought as he slammed the his car door shut, starting the engine. _"...and murder of the late King, King Vegeta Senior," _He scoffed. Pulling out of the parking lot, the brusque-natured educator did a complete 360 turn as he held onto the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning nearly white from the brute force. _  
><em>

_I didn't kill him..._He missed the sight of the traffic light turning red, signalling passing cars. T_hat bitch doesn't even understand the situation I was in...It wasn't even with me will...I was threatened. _He heard people yelling at him, but it could've been for someone else. _I found him there...his blood bleeding from a hole through his chest...made by that bastard-_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Turning his head from the source of the noise, his visual orbs met with the sight of a ki beam coming straight in his direction. Not giving enough time to react, all he could do was stare at the bright light pierce through his glass window and hit straight through his chest, inches away from his heart. Gasping in the sudden pain, both hands came up to the bleeding wound, putting pressure on it to ease the bleeding. With both hands off the steering wheel, his black, sleek vehicle began to spin out of control and, with the back-sound of screaming bystanders, he crashed into another car, his airbags activating automatically and caused the pain vibrating through his body to increase traumatically.

With a haste inhale of breath, he passed out into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Good :)<br>Just say you love me guys :D Just say it. I just left you guys with an amazing cliff hanger.**


	19. Enter: Vegeta's Ex

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**Okay guys~ I'm glad I was able to turn yer heads to something unexpected~ But also, now you know why Veggie-chan overreacted when Bulma began to act bitch like ;P And you guys said that I purposely made him sound like he's PMSing, psh~ I'll never always do that to him :)**

**Also, this chapter is going to be shorter than the others for specific reasons, mainly to add mystery and suspicion, basically building up the tension ^^**

**Anyway...**

**CHARACTERS MAY ACT OOC AT TIMES.**

* * *

><p>The warm rays over one of the many suns Vegetasei owned was, unfortunately, not what awoke the oceanic-haired beauty to this hectic morning. Nor was it the pleasant, exotic songs the birds hummed in such early hours. No, she was awoken by her phone, ringing over and over again, replaying that same damn song every call. Thought that changing her ring tone would be good, thought wrong.<p>

_Beauty, beauty and the beast_  
><em>Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest<em>  
><em>Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased<em>  
><em>Every time a beauty on the beats<em>

Justin Beiber...All she saw was Nicki Minaj.

Letting growls of irritation and displeasure, the cerulean-coloured minx snatched her singing mobile in her dainty hands and pressed the answer key, eyes still shut in defiance. Better be a good damn reason, she didn't need to be woken up that day, especially with such a long night behind her, she thought she'd never get the day's rest.

"Hello-"

_"BULMA! OH MY KAMI BULMA!" _Screeched a wailing Rosa, her voice trembling, yet, scratchy. Much like a cat dying. Both eyes popping open at the sudden loud noise, she let out a tired groan as she sat up from her laying position, arching her back and letting out satisfied cracks.

"Rosa-"

_"H-H-HE'S IN THE- BULMA!" _She, yet again, interrupted, making the heiress' eye twitch.

"Rosa-"

_"HE'S IN THE-"_

"Calm the fuck down!" Bulma hissed, having enough. "Get your fucking act the fuck together and once you do, tell me what the fuck was so fucking important that you had to fucking," She looked at her analog clock, "wake me up at 6 am in the fucking morning."

Hearing deep breaths resounding through the handphone's earpiece, the concerned saiyaness replied, _"It's Vegeta, he got into an accident while on his way home, and he's in the hospital."_

Bulma tensed up. Accident? She jolted out of bed, causing her feet tangling into the bedsheets and trip her, kissing the polished wood of below. _How? _She thought with distress as she kicked the sleek fabric away from her person. _That's impossible, he's a **saiyan**!_ She ripped off her nighty and grabbed a blood-red tank top laying on the floor and a pair of cargo capris hanging on her ironing board.

"Which hospital?!" She ordered, phone still pressed securely against her ear. Grabbing her keys from the bowl on her kitchen counter, she snatched her bag thrown carelessly atop of her prestine-white, leather couch, she stuffed her wallet and necessities inside the Chanelle bag.

_"Just go to the largest building east of West City. HURRY!"_

The dial tone ringing from the other end signalled the brunette's end of the call as she stuffed her mobile into her purse, exchanging them with her car keys. She didn't know why she cared. Isn't that bastard getting what he deserved? She unlocked her car door and got in, slamming the door closed once soundly inside. He isn't an important figment in her life, is he? She pushed the keys into the ignition and turned them, revving the engine to life. He's nothing more than her boss (or the banished prince). She backed out the parking lot, cursing when she nearly scratched the surface of a closely-parked vehicle. He's also Rosa's brother. She drove onto the nearly empty road, making her way onto the freeway.

He wasn't important...Was he?

She was startled out of her reverie when a car horn sounded behind her, followed by some colourful, _colourful_ words. Puffing her cheeks out in a flustered manner, the demi-saiyan's dainty, delicate hand whipped to her left side, pushing the button that rolled the car's windows down. Retracting her hand afterwards, she stuck her arm out of the glass barrier and stuck up her middle finger, shouting back her own string of..._magical _words. She smirked at the irritated driver's response, his horn honking furiously at her.

"Keep pounding! That's the only action you'll get!" She laughed when he began cursing at her again.

Fuck yeah, road rage.

Pulling in towards a large, reflective building, she raised a neatly-trimmed, cerulean eyebrow as she examined the strange structure. Was this a hospital? Readjusting her bag on her shoulder, she turned her engine off as she opened her car door, shutting it close quickly and chirping the alarm automatically. Whether or not a hospital, Rosa said to meet her there. And who's she to say bullshit?

Her high heels clicking rhythmically against the marble floor of the establishment, she briskly walked from the revolving, glass door entrance and towards the front desk, a little too far away. Once there, she raised an eyebrow at the young man's nonchalant expression, his eyes practically screaming ennui. He seemed to be looking past her, as if she wasn't there. The bluenette cleared her throat, trying to gain the attention of the bored staff member.

"Um...Hello?" She said, waving a hand in front of the young receptionist's face, learning her head to the side in an almost puppy-like manner.

Blinking slowly - she quickly glanced at the employee's name tag - Zarbon glanced half-instrestedly at the woman, his golden orbs widening a fraction. Straightening his posture immediately, he flipped his head up as he let his long, forest-green braid of hair sweep over his shoulder, resting neatly at his lower back. A flirtatious smirk donned the handsome alien's features as those melted gold eyes swept her figure, sending shivers up her spine.

"Why hello," He replied smoothly, his deep, sexy voice sending goosebumps up her arms.

_Dear Kami this planet has a bunch of hotties! _

"Hello," Bulma smiled, retracting her hand so it rested back on her bag. "I was wondering if there was a Vegeta Ouji in here?"

Surprisingly, an irritated scowl replaced the playful, flirty expression the cute, green alien. She raised an eyebrow in question. "And why would you like to know that?"

A vein popped out at the corner of her forehead, a corner of her lip twitching in vexation. The nerve of this man..."I received a call in the earlier hours of this morning requesting for my presence in this building." She clarified snippily. "I didn't come here to be rudely treated by a low-level employee all because of a meeting in my own precious time."

Zarbon scoffed at her audacity. What nerve does this Earthling have?

"Doll-face, I believe you have no idea as to whom you're talking to."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then pray tell me who, who the hell am I talking to."

Smirking dangerously, an equally as ferocious glint in his elusive golden eyes. Leaning his upper torso in, so as she could better hear him, he said, hissing quietly into her ear, "Someone that could either fuck you hard or leave you to die," His smirk widened as he saw her shiver. "Imagining it?" He teased

Growling out in distaste, the Onna reared her head back, narrowing her almond-shaped eyes into thin slants. "I should have your neck hung and your skin separated from your being," She seethed lowly, fire kindling in her diamond orbs. "Your utter lack of common sense and intelligence is an insult to my presence."

It was his turn to growl next, his bright suns narrowing down to slits. "Your utter lack of appeal is an insult to every women alive."

...

Ouch.

A vein popping at the side of her head, the gravely insulted and angered woman bit the plump, pink flesh of her lower lip, glowering horrendously at the now smirking Zarbon. Pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him, she seethed out, "You got nothing to say, bitch. You wish to look so appealing that you went as far as cross-dressing yourself."

Double Ouch.

The two stayed in that same position, daring eyes challenging one another into saying something else, moving, _anything _that could give either one of them an advantage over the other. Pristine, clear, magnificent ocean waves clashed with the bright rays of two golden suns in belittling ways, the friction between them too angered to be anything near sexual. The duo could've ben frozen like that, forever stuck in such a scenario, if she wasn't saved by the ringing of her phone.

_Beauty, beauty and the beast  
>Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions to the priest-<em>

"Hello?"

_"BULMA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT!"_

Said woman winced. The previously irritated employee scowled, barking rudely at her, "Take that damn thing off speaker phone."

Glaring vehemently at him back, she spat out, "It is off speaker phone, dumbass." She nearly laughed at the comical look he gave her, surprise evident on his features. "Now pick your jaw the fuck up and tell me whether or not-" _"BLUE! BLOOMERS! BLUENETTE! BULMA!" _screeched from the earpiece. "-that Vegeta Ouji is in here." She sighed, choosing to ignore the frantic brunette's appalling voice.

Grunting unassumingly, the bluish-green skinned alien placed a masculine hand on an office phone next to him, dialling random digits as he spoke plainly, "Floor 25, Ms. Bulma..." He looked at her pointedly, waiting for her to tell him of her purpose. "Visitor," She offered. He merely blinked. "-a visitor, is coming up. Tell Head of Residency, Karin, that someone's coming up," With that, he slammed the corded mobile back in its cradle, muttering underneath his breath, "Stupid cat,"

"Thank you," Bulma 'hmphed' smirking lightly as she made her way towards the metal, elevator doors, pressing the up key. Ignoring the burning holes that pierced sharply at her back due to the two melting pots of gold running down her figure, her ears pricked up at the sound of the elevator bell and took a step inside, flashing one last bitchy smirk at the aesthetic male. "See ya later, you aesthetic asshole!"

Before a war could commence on the spot, the iron, closing doors shut on the blue beauty's last remark, causing her to chuckle. Changing her direction towards the floor keys, she pressed the 10 button and waited, all playful and cheerfulness flown out the door. She almost forgot her reason for being here, until Rosa called. _Damn, _She thought, _This has got to be serious if it caused Veg-head to be put in medical care. _Her floor number flashing on the screen above, she prepared herself, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to get her anxiety out.

_Oh fuck it, I'm very well damn nervous. What could possibly hurt Vegeta?_

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, Wench,"

She blinked. Well fuck...Cerulean eyes focused at her sights as she took in the scenery. The supposedly hurt pure-breed sat begrudgingly on a wheelchair, his usual semi-formal dress shirt and slacks replaced with a neutral, light blue coloured hospital gown, and, by the looks of it, he would prefer his normal attire. Two brunettes stood by his side, both none too pleased, and behind both women were two males, one blonde another saiyan. _Rosa, Chi, Paxton and Goku are here...but who the hell is she? _There, standing right behind Vegeta, holding onto the handles of his chair, was a very, _very, very _beautiful woman.

She frowned unconsciously.

She didn't look like a relative of Vegeta's and Rosa's, in fact, she didn't look saiyan at all. She looked...Earthling. Her bright blue hair rested evenly at her shoulders, the ends barely brushing the exposed skin. Lovely, dark, purple eyes stared aimlessly at her figure, a nonchalant expression placed on her features. Expensive-looking sunglasses pushed at the top of her head, Gucci handbag being held carelessly at the side of her shoulder, and what seemed to be a Dolce and Gabbana floral mini-dress. If she didn't want to be humilated, her jaw would've dropped, six feet into the planet.

Holy...Fucking...Shit.

This girl was a supermodel, either that or a gold-digging whore.

"Bulma?"

Who is this chick anyway?

"Bulma?" Fingers snapped in front of her.

And blue hair? Pft, real original.

"BULMA!"

Said woman flinched back, blinking her sapphire eyes rapidly at the yelling woman, scowling later in resentment. "What the fuck, Chi?" She scratched out.

The petite, asian woman merely rolled her eyes. "What took you so long?" She questioned. _Because now we got trouble.__  
><em>

Tucking a loose cerulean curl behind her hair - out of nervous habit - she cleared her throat as she straightened her posture, lifting her head higher in the slightest manner. "I had trouble at the front desk," She muttered bitterly, grumbling a few profanities underneath her breath.

"Who's this one, Veggie-chan?" The yet-to-be-introduced woman asked, her tone innocent but her accent absolutely _horrid. _

Trust her, she wasn't one to judge - especially with the prejudice she faced with she owning her hybrid blood - and didn't care about the little things of others, but _wow, _was this one a ditz. Not jumping to conclusions of course, but her _accent. _She reframed from her nose twitch in annoyance. It was the perfect mix of Jersey Shore meets the Kardashians, but more soft and...well...stupid.

She delivered an at-easy smile at the iris-eyed lady, her expression softening just incase she looked a bit fake. "I'm a co-worker of," She stifled a laugh, "Veggie-chan, teacher assistant to be exact." She finished.

She was returned with a small, slightly-awkward smile, causing her to frown. She looked discomforted, even though she only smiled at her. The shy-like girl's head tilted, pursing her lips at her observantly for a few moments, then popping her mouth as she mouthed an, "Okay," to her, a bored expression, yet again, donning her face.

...Well okay...

"Can you tell me who you are?" Bulma offered fruitlessly, shrugging a hand towards her in encouragement. Irritation began to grow at the back of her mind as a slow, tired, and _annoyed _sigh crept out of the two plump, pink fleshes' opening. When the fuck did the ditz get a fucking attitude change?

A rough chuckle rolled off the tongue of the temporarily forgotten saiyan. "It never changed to begin with, Hybrid, she was always like this," He chorused, rolling his eyes at the girl behind him, knowing her head tilted to the other side and eyes blanked out in reaction. Fucking moron...

"Maron," A perfectly painted and manicured hand reached across the currently sitting, injured man and towards the demi-saiyan in front of them. "We actually met before," She quipped, a soft smile gracing her lips.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at that. "We...have?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes yes! I was Krillin's ex-girlfriend," Her smile broadened, "And I'm Adam's current one!"

_SSCCRREEEEECCHH_

Now hold on here just a minute.

_Krillin's _ex-girlfriend? Since when the fuck did she meet her? And _Adam's _girlfriend? When the fuck did this happen? Didn't he not go over to her house and practically sexually harassed her the entire night?!

"But," the cerulean-haired lady interrupted, perfectly angled eyebrows scrunching together in thought, a forced smile spread across her lips. "I-I never heard Krillin have an ex before," She explained. "And, question, now that I think about the scenery and shit...Chi, Rosa, Goku, Paxton, and I are all here in this hospital - sorta - to visit Vegeta...why are you here if you're Adam's girlfriend?"

This _Maron _girl shrugged, that same irritating smile still on those talking rose petals. "Easy, I was Vegeta's first girlfriend and when I heard he got hurt, I decided to visit him!" She frowned suddenly. "I hate hearing bad news, especially about Veggie-chan~" She mewled.

...

That made no sense whatsoever.

"Why the fuck would you go back to visit your ex?" She questioned her as if she was stupid, which, she highly insisted, was.

Lavender orbs rolled at her before replying, "Cause Adam and I are in an open relationship," She smiled, "It works out for us."

Bulma's face deadpanned. So...basically friend's with benefits. Her face hardened as she only let the corner of her mouth turn upwards, not allowing herself to deliver anymore smiles towards the girl. "Thats..." She hesitated, trying to find the right words, "Interesting." She concluded.

ChiChi and Rosa looked at the two bluenette's back and forth, the same idea forming the the dark recesses of their minds as they watched the fire brightened in the diamonds of the hybrid's eyes, ocean orbs forming a tsunami ready to crash down onto the lilac field that spread in the eyes of the other woman. A smirk formed on both of their faces. Obvious dislike was evident in the atmosphere, both bluenettes' all but being verbal on their dislike for one another.

Operation: Hots For Teacher, has just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Good :)<strong>


	20. I'm in WHAT!

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**Okay guys~ I get that y'all hate Maron and stuff, some of you may not, I don't know, but for me, I honestly don't care about her. I don't care if she's bitchy and mean or soft and kind because I don't know her character. She just seems like a ditz that doesn't know anything or any better.**

**PS, THIS WAS FINISHED A LONG TIME AGO, I JUST WASN'T ON FOR A WHILE, I AM SO SORRY!**

**Anyway...**

**CHARACTERS MAY ACT OOC AT TIMES.**

* * *

><p>"Who knew someone would be willing enough to be with Vegeta, much less be in a relationship with the bastard," Bulma sighed as she walked out the door of the building, both ChiChi and Rosa by her sides.<p>

The jovial saiyan was the first to speak up among the females. "I know right? I love Vegeta and all, he's my twin, but he's just too damn irritating and arrogant to be around." She laughed. "You have to be a real bitch to be with him," She stopped herself before she could continue, seeing how hypocritical her words are towards her friend. "Well not a real bitch, ya know? Just enough of a bitch, but - wait, not bitchy at all, gutsy was what I meant, but just as prideful, but not arrogant like - I'm just going to shut up know," She sighed as she mentally pounded herself for babbling.

The other two women laughed, being none too helpful to the already cherry red woman.

"Shut up!" She hollered, her cheeks already an abnormal shade of red, "As if you wouldn't fumble of your words, in fact - I'm just going to shut up before I mess up even more now," She sighed, facing the front.

"Okay," ChiChi smirked, turning an insquisite eye at the unsuspecting blue-haired beau by her side, "Let's get back to the topic at hand here, in fact," Her smirk transformed into, what seemed to be, a feral-like grin, "Why _did _you bring up this topic?" She nudged her shoulder suggestively, eyebrows wiggling in a teasing notion, "Jealous, B-chan?"

It was time for Bulma and Rosa to switch roles. Raising a fever-red, button nose high in the air, the bluenette let out a scoff as her hands placed firmly on her hips as she exclaimed, "Pft, jealous? Of her?" She looked at the two brunettes, slightly irritated by both of their looks. "Stop it," She hissed, her face now fully facing them. "I am not jealous. I mean, what's there to be jealous about? She's pretty and all, even beautiful, but really? Pft, blue hair? Real original. And have you seen what she was wearing? She looked as if she was waiting for the fucking red carpet to be rolled out in front of her. A little too much for just a hospital visit, right? And to _him _no less?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "No, nuh-uh, she probably _visited _that aesthetic employee at the front desk first, and then came to that douche, and now she's probably somewhere else with another one of her _exes._"

She let out a forced chuckle, now saying, more so to convince herself, "No, me? I'm not, I'm not jealous. I'm sure of that."

She let out a sigh as blue waves revealed themselves underneath closed lids, turning to stare at her friends. What seemed to be like peaceful, calm, fresh blue waves, turned into steaming hot, blue lightning as her hands clenched at her sides.

Both cocoa-eyed women were clenching one another's hands as they stared at her in that start-eyed expression, tiny balls of tears at the corner of their eyes. She sweat-dropped. _Fuck._

"Oh B-B-chan," Rosa whined, biting her lower lip in command to stop it, "I-I-I didn't know you f-f-felt so strongly about him," She released her lower lip and just went into full-out crying. "I knew we were going to be real-life sisters one day!"

She fell over anime-style. "Kumiko!" The ocean-eyed beauty stressed, letting the forbidden name roll off her tongue slowly. As predicted, the reaction she got was one of bipolarity. "Get a fricking hold of yourself," She rushed, trying to get as many words in as possible before the bomb was set off. "I'm not-"

Huge coffee mug eyes sharpened into wooden stakes as full Spanish lips pursed together to form a straight, irritated line. "Not fucking Kumiko, you baka," She chuckled lowly, her bangs covering the, now, intimidating ebony orbs, resembling much to her twin's own pair. "It's fucking Rosa, you bitch, and if you can't get it right, then I'll have to beat the shit out of you until it sinks in, ne?"

Swallow.

Fucking.

Hard.

The curse of silence was descended among these three women as none dared to utter a syllable. An awkward cough was what broke down the ice-cold wall formed by the ice-queen herself, the cougher smiling a few moment later. "Sorry, I went out of line there," Rosa chirped as she faced forward once more, skipping a few steps ahead.

_There's that Royal blood in her. _Bulma thought as she hesitantly took a step forward. "You gotta cool it some times, Rose, your Royal side is showing, and besides, I'm supposed to be-"

"What do you mean 'royal side'?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. "So just because I have a bad temper means I have Royal blood? That even though I was-" She shook her head. "Forget it, it's done."

Bulma bit her lip, mentally cursing herself. What the fuck was wrong with her? She shouldn't be lashing out her temper at Rosa, Rosa, one of her best friends, almost like a sister! _But it's only because she is the sister of _him. She thought with a frown. She was suspicious, very much suspicious. It couldn't be a coincidence that Vegeta so happened to be a perfect mirror image of the banished prince, or be the same age, or hold the same scowl. And it couldn't be a coincidence by how much he acts like him, and how he reacted with her (what she considers vague) comment about the Royal Family.

She furrowed her eyebrows. This was all too...-

"Hey Rosa," She whispered, glancing at the saiyan. "What's yours and Vegeta's last name?"

Said saiyan raised an eyebrow at the question, looking at her as if she was an idiot. "Are you being serious? B, maybe we should go back to that hospital, maybe you hit your head or something." She clicked her tongue. "You call Vegeta by 'Mr. Ouji' at school, so what do you think our last name is?"

"What is your last name?" She repeated, ignoring her friend's sass.

"Ouji," The brunette repeated, her eyebrows beginning to furrow in irritation.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Bulma," ChiChi cut in.

"Why do you wanna know," The flustered brunette ruffled, obvious discomfort radiating off her figure.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Rosicheena,"

The bluenette took a step towards the questioned pure-blood. "What's your father's name?"

She gulped. "V-V-Veg- I don't need to tell you that,"

Ice blue eyes pierced through the cocoa brown ones. "Vegeta? As in, Vegeta Senior?"

"No!" Rosa exclaimed, her nose turned upward at the shorter woman, tiny balls of tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Th-That's the late King, he-he-he can't be my father, Vegeta and I are orphans! Our parents died when we were born!" She stuttered, not even sounding convinced with herself about her story.

"Bulma!" ChiChi cut in, glaring at her un-remorseful friend. Moving to stand inbetween the two saiyan women, the Earth-born lady looked the bluenette up and down, raising an accusing brow at the demi-saiyan. "What the heck has gotten into you?! You already know what happened to Rosa and Vegeta, why the hell are you questioning her about her family? You already know she and Vegeta are twins, and the only siblings for one another." She furrowed her eyebrows together, placing a comforting arm around the trembling saiyaness behind her. "Why so sudden? Huh? Why are you interrogating Rosa?"

Scolded woman snapped her jaw shut, changing the direction of her eyes to anywhere but her front. Why the hell was she doing this? Why was she making Rosa remember her past? It wasn't as if the woman did something to her, hell, she's one of her best friends! She frowned as she mumbled a sorry. She felt terrible. A frown donned her lips as she looked down to the floor in shame. A sigh erupted from her mouth as she said, "I'm sorry Rosa...I'm just...Confused because of your bro-"

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma groaned at her excited tone.

Not this shit again.

"Nothing," She noted the immediate response from her friend, "Absolutely...nothing."

Giving up, Rosa let out a sigh as she clicked her tongue, turning her head away from the bluenette and towards her car ahead. "How about we just go out somewhere, ne?" She turned a smiling cheek towards the two women beside her, "Since our last girl's out went down in flames," Bulma snorted at the statement, "Let's try again, ne?"

ChiChi beamed, "Absolutely! That'll get your mind out of the gutter about Veggie, huh B-chan?" She nudged said woman lightly.

Bulma couldn't help but smirk, choosing to ignore the Earthling's comment. "Definitley, Rosie," She winked at said-woman, "You know, people say there's this thing called, _Shopping Therapy_," She smirked, "Wanna try it out?"

The two others responded in squeals. "Lets!"

While both brunettes walked ahead, tittering over the "lastest" trends, a certain brilliant-mind rambled behind them, smirking smartly at herself. _Now I can know whether or not Vegeta is the lost prince. _She chuckled lowly. _How else does the prick pay for such a nice house while funding for Rosa's wardrobe. _Her eyes sharpened to a navy-hue. _Or should I say..."Princess Kumiko's" wardrobe. _She frowned slightly, _I just hope Rosa won't be affected by this...despite the douche being her brother._

"BB-gun!" Mentioned woman called out in front, her are swishing back and forth in the air. "You coming?"

With a smile as sweet as sugar, the former heiress donned a look of pure innocence as she replied with, "Yup!" She winked at the duo, "Lets buy some new clothes fast, I've seen wounds better dressed than I am."

Her heart nearly shattered at the beautiful laughter tumbling out of her best saiyaness friend's mouth. "You're so funny B-chan!"

_Dear Kami...please tell me what I'm doing is right._

**_One hour__ later..._**

"THIS ONE! TRY THIS ONE ON!" Rosa squealed as she shoved, yet _another _halter top at the growing-irritated demi-saiyan. "I know I've said that, like, a _million _times," She explained sheepishly, "But I feel like this one is _way _better than those other ones I gave you!"

ChiChi laughed at the other brunette's explanation as she admired one of the tops on the hangers. "These are really cute clothes, Rosie," She winked, "Ah the benefits of having the number one fashionista as a friend."

The fashionista mocked a cry, "It's truly a pleasure,"

Bulma laughed at the two's mini-show. "Ah the benefits of having the universe's top two divas as my friends," She winked. "With me as number one, of course,"

The two giggled their replies.

"Oh _no one _can match your attitude," Chi mocked sarcastically, "No one would bother to be that bitchy," Her laughter only resulted to be muffled as a throw cushion was stuffed into her mouth, causing an irritated look to sweep across her face. "Harsh."

"Deserved," Bulma retorted, making her way towards the dressing room with Rosa's selected dress in hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

_**At the hospital**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_'Oh my Kami,' _Dark obsidian eyes, stared aimlessly to and fro eggshell white walls, interest clearly lacking in those orbs. A sigh rolled off his lips as he arched his back, a crack resounding from the action. _'Kami this is boring...' _He looked to his side and out the wall-sized window, glaring at the scenery. No more visitors were coming in today, not that he cared, what he had to deal with that morning was headache enough.

His brows knit together as he thought back to those early hours.

Now that he thinks of it, he was thoroughly confused. He hasn't seen his ex in, Kami, years, when he was still in high school he recalls. He was taken away from her by his father...His eyes rolled as they looked down to his hands at his sides. Maron was a fantastic girlfriend, everything he could've dreamed of, but she was incredibly stupid, and too much of a ditz. He found it difficult to strike up an intelligent conversation with her. But still, at that time, he held feelings for her.

_Maron was never really much of a slut, now that I think of it, _He thought with a disinterested look. Sure, she had jugs that could possibly suffocate a newborn child, and yes she had an ass that could be the sexiest thing to twerk, but she had a conscious, she didn't fling herself at any men the time they were dating. _Unlike that Onna, always trying to get every damn man's attention, pissing me off, _He growled as he craned his neck back towards his window.

That bitchy assistant of his would always try to grab other men's attention while he was around, always shaking her fucking boobs and ass to every Kamidamned male on the planet. His teeth were bared out. And she would always tease him! Leaving him all bothered and whatnot. Her crystal blue eyes so fixated on her computer screen, her eyebrows crinkled together as those rose-petal lips of her pursed in deep-thought. Imagine those lips wrapped around his...-

He groaned at the thought and shut his eyes tightly, his chest suddenly squeezing. His forehead begun to build little beads of sweat as his hands fisted into tight, white balls. He imagined the blue-haired minx staring at him with lust-filled eyes, dressed sexily in a student's uniform. The student shirt was ripped cleanly to right below the crevice of her subtle, C-cup breasts, and the buttons on the collar of the shirt were all undone, showing only a hint of her cleavage. Vegeta sucked in a breath as he felt heat rush down to his nether-regions. She had a lollipop on her mouth, slowly sucking the sweet and moving it in and out of her mouth sensual, never once breaking eye-contact with him.

Then slowly, she walked towards him, her hips swishing side-to-side every so slightly, her already short skirt hiking up higher and higher with each step she made, her pitch-black stilettos clicking throughout the walls of his imagination. As soon as she was less than a foot away from him, her hand reached out for his shirt and pulled him into her, grinding her upper-body against his.

His eyes snapped open from the fantasy as he tried to regain his breath. He was panting as if he ran a marathon, even sweated as if he did as well. His palms were sweaty and his tongue was hanging lazy out of his mouth. His eyes were a darken shade of ebony and his hair hung down in a drunken mess. All would've just been a result of a bad dream, but the major throbs he felt from underneath the sheets were telling him otherwise.

_I need to find her._

Without a second thought, he ripped off the IV chords hooked into his skin and unhooked his broken leg from the bed. Hell, it doesn't even hurt anymore. He swung both legs over the hospital bed and tried to get ahold of his mind- what the hell was happening to him? He groaned as another painfully pleasurable throb came from his dick.

"I need to find Bulma," was all he said before he made his way towards his own set of clothes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at Bulma...<em>**

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh once she parked in front of her apartment complex, ripping her keys out of the engine and collectingher bags while slamming her car door shut. At a crisp 82 degrees on a cloudy day on Vegetasei, she was as hot as fuck. With a bead of sweat making it's way down her face and towards her heaving chest, she entered the code into her apartment building and made her way towards the elevator, nodding at the greeter at the door and flashing a brief smile at the desk consultant.

As she stormed through her apartment door, not bothering the close the damn thing, she dropped all of her bags on the floor as a hand raised up to wipe off the building sweat atop of her brow.

What the fucking hell?! She barely restrained a shout. What the fuck was happening to her?! She placed a hand over her heart and squeezed the area. Her heart, it felt as if it was being constricted, tightening to the point where she could die, but then let go for a mere second of air before being strangled yet again. She felt her face grow hot as she panted, taking off her jacket in an attempt to get cooler. Damn, she felt like it was summer in Vegetasei.

She ran a hand through her dampening hair as she clenched her teeth in frustration. _It's hot. _Her hands gripped against her clothing. _It's hot. _She gripped the hem of her blouse. "Why's it so fucking hot?" She fanned herself as she tore her shirt away from her being. "It's hot," She discarded of her capris.

Her tongue slipped from her panting mouth, bright blue orbs hazed to form a navy-blue color. Her heated gaze dragged towards her air console remote, her blurred mind trying to make sense of the temperature. 18 degrees Celsius? She furrowed her eyebrows. That's cold as fuck!

Another wave of heat struck her as she grasped her forearms, trying to keep from shaking. Her panting breath coming out in frantic gasps for air as sweat slowly trickled down from her forehead to the floor below, a sheen of perspiration glistening on her chest. "It's almost February, why the fuck is this happening," She panted out, sounding more of a moan of desperation.

Wait a minute...

February?

Her deep navy-eyes widened in realisation as yet another tremor of heat coursed throughout her body, causing her to shiver in delight. Why didn't she notice before? All the signs were there! _High fever, rapid breathing, perspiration under cool surroundings. _She grasped her tail. _Rough fur, __standing up..._

"I'm in fucking heat,"

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With<strong>_ **_Maron..._**

Maron sighed when she got back home, slamming the door shut behind her. A hand ran through her thick locks as she shook her head, biting her lower lip in habit. This is bad, this is really bad. She sat herself on one of the chairs, planting her elbows on a nearby table. Kami, this shouldn't be happening to her, she didn't want it to happen. She felt her lower lip tremble. Why must Adam want that bitch back?

Wasn't she enough?

She placed her head in her hands, already feeling tears glide their why down the skin of her hand. She wasn't any whore that can be tossed around. She scoffed. Hell, she's only had three fucking boyfriends for Kami's sake. And her damn fucking _accent, _Kami, it made everyone misunderstand. She let in a sniff. She hated how prejudice people can be towards her. Just because she had big jugs, a nice, heart-shaped ass, and sounded like a 50 cent whore, didn't make her one.

"And Vegeta was the only one that wasn't like that..." She croaked out, shaking her head while straightening her posture. Vegeta was in the past and Adam was her future - She narrowed her eyes. And she was sure as hell going to make sure of that! Sure, he wasn't prince charming, but he wasn't a complete asshole as well. She knew what he was like, and she knew how shy and gentle he could be. "Just wait you fucking, blue-haired bitch, you'll regret trying to take my man away from me." She promised, hands clenching in promise. It's about time she got what she deserved!

No one takes Maron Clark's man, no fucking one!

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Good :)<strong>


	21. Blame the Heat

_**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of DBZ, otherwise I would've been rich and be continuing the series. *Looks at her life* Lucky Akira...**_

**WTF IS WITH THE POSTING CHAPPIES BUTTON? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO POST THIS NEW CHAPPIE FOR 3 DAYS AND WHENEVER I CLICK ON OHFT IT SAYS THE SITE IS TIMED OUT. BUT OTHER STORIES ARE JUST FINE! WTF!**

**Anyway...**

**CHARACTERS MAY ACT OOC AT TIMES.**

****MAJOR LEMON** **

* * *

><p>"Last lock," a certain oceanic-haired demi-saiyan panted as she clicked the last of her homemade security, examining her work quickly before partially unlocking each lock again. It's always been like this ever since she reached her "coming-of age". Because of her damn, raging hormones, she always has to seclude herself from the public, go full lock-down mode, have no members of the opposite gender anywhere NEAR her, for roughly two to three weeks...fun.<p>

_Just in time too_, she thought as she felt shivers roll down her spine to the tip of her tail. A painfully pleasurable moan escapes her lips as she tried to wear off the effects of Mother Nature. She still needed to wait for the food she ordered. She can't afford to go outside at these times-she'd try to get her hands on any male being. Willing or not.

Her fingers started to shake as she moved herself over towards her countertop, clutching the edge as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Just wait...a little longer," She panted out as she made her way towards her room, deciding to change into a sports bra and track shorts. No amount of air-conditioning can save her from the heat she's going to feel soon. Hell, she was feeling it right now! She clenched her sweating palms as she leered forward, landing on all fours as another roll of pleasure tumbled down her spine, causing her to moan out in earnest pleasure; lust.

Oh she needs that delivery boy to get here soon.

This is what she hated about being in heat. Not only does she have the urge to fuck anything with a heartbeat, but she smells like sweat, going to end up aching for _weeks_, barely will have enough time for food...the list just drags on and _on_! Yup, that's right, when you're in heat there's no bath for you, unless you're fucking in the shower. Even _then_ she'll still smell like orgasm.

_KnockKnockKnock_

Panting out, the aroused bluenette did her best to keep her arousal down (though failing horribly) as she made her way towards her (newly) repaired door. She'd have to thank her land lord later for fixing the damn thing. She growled as she remembered the one responsible for such a bothersome deed. That sweet old lady had to call _five _different stores in order to find the correct door, have it cut down to the precise measurements, buy the hinges (no it did not come with the fucking door), and have it installed! And you know why?

"Because of that pompous ass," She started to dismantle all of her locks, "arrogant," She flipped the final switch, "self-absorbed," She turned the handle.

"Vegeta Ouji!"

Smirk. "Practicing for later I see."

...

Screw the need for food.

Slamming the door hard, Bulma desperately trying to lock the entrance, her hands fumbling with the chains and different locks. No. No, no, _no_. This can _not _be happening. He was supposed to be in the freaking _hospital_. Unless that stupid doctor put him in those healing tanks.

She heard the door rattle.

_He is NOT breaking down this one!_ Kami knows an old woman's wrath.

"Open the door or I smash through, Woman," He coaxed as he rattled the delicate frame once more, as if to persuade her.

_Pft, as if he'll actually break through this...even though he has nothing holding him back._

"Why the hell are you here anyway?"

Silence.

Bulma rolled her eyes, or at least did so halfway before another shiver ran down her spine, a moan making its way out her lips. She grimaced at Vegeta's chuckling through the thick frame, knowing he heard her cry. The ripples of his voice sent more heat to the boiling sensation in her nether regions, her knees buckling. She bit her lip. It's time.

"V-Vegeta," she rasped, not caring about the stutter in her voice. "P-Please! You n-need to, to l-leave!"

Her vision was starting to blur. The heat was becoming so unbearable that her small, pink tongue stuck out; panting. She heard purring coming from the other end, causing her to blink rapidly, trying to rid the building lust in her eyes.

"That's even more reason for me to enter," Vegeta purred, starting to place pressure on the knob. He won't break down the door, sure, but he has no mind with the doorknob. Cheap to replace, hell he'll even do the repair job himself. He just needs to get in there. Get to her.

Now.

"I just want to check your curtains..." Bullshit.

_Brreeaakk._

The blue-haired vixen gasped in surprise as a wicked smile formed on the flame-haired man. Quickly entering her apartment, he slammed the door shut and pushed the wooden board into its doorframe, making the door jammed. Wasting no time, he pinned the Onna to the nearest wall, his breathing laboured.

She moaned, reaching for the obsidian locks standing upright. Her sight was becoming clouded, lust and reality becoming harder and harder to differentiate. She didn't want this, she didn't want _him. _She didn't want his scent filling her nostrils, intoxicating her mind. She didn't want to feel his lean, defined arms, how they would wrap around her body as he thrust in and out of her. Another vibration resounded from this male's chest, inhaling deeply at the smell of her arousal.

He knew he had her.

"I wanna see," A smirk donned the oceanic-vixen's face, "if the curtains match with the carpet."

And boy was he going to have her.

Bulma didn't know who grabbed who first, but all she knew was how sweet his saliva tasted as her tongue searched every nook and cranny of his mouth and vice versa. She felt her heartbeat hasten as Vegeta gripped her thighs and tugged them around his waist, grinding their crotches against one another.

Her hands groped his back, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt before frantically tugging it. Once the shirt came off, her hands darted for his belt buckle, pulling on the leather and loosening it enough to drop his pants and boxers, the fabric pooling around the aroused man's feet. She let out an excited squeal once his hard member tapped her clothed entrance.

"Not carpet, _little girl_," Bulma moaned at the name. Vegeta brought his lips close to her ear, flicking a tongue out to lick the shell. "It's all _hard wood_."

And as if to emphasise his point, he gave a few thrusts against her core, moaning earnestly in her ear. His ego inflated once her strong legs held him closer. The friction was excruciating. A groan was released from the aroused-maiden's lips as she was pushed further into the wall, her wrists being brought up above her head as glazed-over diamonds stared seductively ahead.

The sight before her was di_vine_.

Perfect, tanned lips were slightly parted, short breaths being released as he tried to maintain control. Already dark eyes even darker and more alluring as raw, undeniable _need_ lined those irises. His bare body was pressed flush against her half-naked one. Chest against chest. One strong arm held her bottom as the other held both hands above the two. His heartbeat was pounding through his ribcage, almost in synch with hers. And lets just say that he's not lacking _anywhere_.

Truly enticing.

"You're not stopping this," Vegeta mused as he shifted his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her deeply.

"What's the point?" She gasped in reply, her legs rubbing against his waist. "I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to."

An amused chuckle. "I knew you wanted me."

"Mmm...perhaps so."

_What?_

Despite her reply, all thoughts fled his mind as her lips met with his once again, squeezing him closer.

"Touch me."

And that's what he did.

Releasing one arm, he kept her pinned to the wall as his hand made its way up her body, touching as much skin as he could before he came to her breasts. There was no gentle approach. Once contact was made he gripped the milky globes through its spandex-restraints, shoving his tongue into her wet cavern at the same time. His tail was swishing sensually behind him, the fur upright as a purr vibrated off his chest.

The furry appendage made its way towards the Onna's core as he continued the caress and massage her womanly assets. Bulma gasped at the sensation, her own tail wrapping around Vegeta's thigh and rubbing up and down, grazing his erection. The touch sent both into europhia.

Using the underside of his tail, he rubbed circles against his partner's clothed core, still thrusting his member slowly against her. Growling in frustration, he pushed the two of them off the wall, his back landing on the nearest item; the couch. He rolled them over so that he ended up on top. Before the oceanic-nymph could blink, her bra and shorts were shredded from her body, leaving her completely nude.

Ironically, she blushed.

The intense gaze from this man sent tingling in her stomach, urging her to cover herself up. She was no virgin, then why did she feel so...awkward? "V-Vegeta, c-" Her sentence was cut off as he rubbed his tail against her naked core, teasingly penetrating occasionally. Her legs buckled.

"More." She panted.

That annoyingly sexy smirk donned his lips once more as he continued to grind his tail against her womanhood, playing with her tits as well. The squelching noises his tail made when it was soaked with her juices turned her on even more. A sharp cry escaped her mouth as he pinched her nipples and shoved his tail into her at the same time.

"Vegeta!"

Mmm...he definitely liked the sound of that.

He dropped a one hand from her breasts to her clitoris and rubbed it in circles. "Again." He commanded, his voice rasp.

Bulma threw her head back as she let out a lewd moan of his name: "Ve_geta_~"

Her inner walls started to clamp around his tail, a growl eliciting from Vegeta's throat. All efforts were doubled as he thrusted his tail in and out of her faster, deeper. His thumb rubbed harsh circles at her clit as he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, his other hand massaging her other breast.

Bulma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as his name became a breathy mantra on her lips. Oh Kami no amount of words could describe the amount of pleasure she was feeling! A certain tweak on her right nipple caused her back to arch into his hot body, sweat already building off both. She peered sensually at her lover as she observed his aroused expression, biting her lip. The way Vegeta gazed at her body left her heated, his eyes borderline animal.

Her toes were curled as she felt the coil inside her burst. Oh Kami! Oh Kami she's about to cum! Nails dug into his shoulders as her back arched beautifully as she was tipped over the edge. Vegeta tensed when her walls choked his tail, jolts of pleasure engorging his already hard member.

Kami this woman had no idea how good she felt. How good being inside her is. The frantic clamps of her inner walls choking on his tail was mind numbing. A saiyan's tail is always sensitive, either making it a good or bad thing.

In this case good.

Bulma let out a satisfied smirk once calming down, her fingers rising to trail up and down his biceps. Why had she not let this man fuck her yet? Giggling when she felt Vegeta jr. tap her thighs, she decided to return the favor and flipped them over, straddling him.

"My turn," She purred, her nails lightly scratching his chest.

An irritated noise came from the Ouji as he thrusted his hips up. He wanted to have her _right now_. He needed to feel her inner walls hug his cock and milk him of his sperm. A firm push against his chest told him otherwise. He growled lightly when he felt her tail brush against his hard member while her hands caressed and massaged his torso. Perhaps he should allow this...

His eyes slightly widened when her tail coiled around his dick, pumping it from the base to tip. He groaned. He heard her chuckle as she moved farther down his body, her tail unwrapping from his member. The lack of warmth caused him to raise himself, wondering if she just finished. He was reassured when her dainty hands wrapped around his length.

"What should I do about this?" She teased.

He smirked, "Need help-" He was cute off when the vixen chose that particular moment to flick her tongue at the tip. He gripped at the couch's leather as he let out a moan, his tail wrapping around her wrist.

"Don't tease, bitch."

She cooed at the name and decided to end his torture. Placing her lips at his tip, she chuckled at seeing pre-cum already leak out as she slipped the length into her mouth, stopping halfway down for he was too big to fit entirely. She peered at his face through her long lashes as she moved her head back and forth on his dick, sucking harshly as her tongue licked him underneath. She felt her chest tighten at the expression he gave.

His lips parted and his eyes were screwed shut; his hands were desperately trying to not reach down and grip her head and fuck her mouth. Ragged breaths were escaping his delicious lips as his chin tilted to the ceiling.

Absolute pleasure.

Urged to see more of that face, she lifted herself up momentarily and cupped her breasts, leaning down to place his cock in-between them. She licked and sucked at his tip as she moved her breasts up and down his length. Vegeta let out a gasp of her name when her soft, cushiony tits squeezed against his dick. And that tongue of hers was _magical, l_icking all of his pleasure spots. He felt his balls begin to tighten, his teeth bared out as he gripped her hair.

He couldn't contain it any longer.

Flipping them over, he shoved his member into her mouth and fucked her, pumping his cock in and out of her throat. Whenever she gagged it tightened her throat, causing him to pick up the pace as he gripped the back of her neck tighter.

"Shit...ah! A-Almost-Kami!" He breathed before he let out a mighty roar as jet after jet released into her mouth, her quickly swallowing the thick liquid.

Shoving her head off, Vegeta scanned her face as he admired his work. Some cum didn't make it into her mouth as they trailed down the sides of her mouth and her chest. She licked her lips to taste more of him as she rubbed the white liquid on her tits, running them over her perked nips.

"You got me so wet~" She cooed as she crawled towards him on all fours as her tail swished behind her. He gulped. She reminded him of a tigress closing in on its prey.

Once she reached him she sat up on her knees and rubbed his semi-hard member, pumping it to get him ready once more. "I want you to fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Chuckling at the result of his seduction, he swiftly picked her up as he made his way towards her bedroom, pushing her off so that she landed on her bed. No later he pounced on her body seconds after letting her go, his hands coming up to play with her breasts once more as she stared hungrily at him. A petite hand trailed down his chiseled chest down to his erect member, moving her hips to align him to her entrance.

"Plea-AH!" She moaned as he swiftly thrusted himself in, a satisfied groan resounding from him.

He held still, revelling at the feel of her. She was so _tight_...and wet...and hot. And all because of him. Why did that make his heart swell? Brushing it off as another effect of heat, he recoiled his hips, his cock almost all the way out, then slammed back into her with a harsh grunt.

Bulma moaned at the roughness, not that she didn't expect anything less. He was truly brutal, as if turning into an animal. he rawness of it all...it sent her only a few thrusts away from her impending orgasm. She moaned earnestly as she began to grope his back, trying to keep herself balanced as he pounded away.

"K-Kami!" She moaned as she buried her head into his neck, licking the salty skin.

"Not Kami...but close," He smirked as he pinched and pulled at her rosy buds, lowering his head down to lick the perk tit.

Bulma arched her back and pushed her chest more to him, groaning as she lifted her hips in time to his thrusts. She felt his harsh breaths as he increased his pace ten-fold, holding her hips down as he shifted a leg to stand on. Tilting her hips up a bit, he thrusted harshly once and let out a strangled moan. This angle had him seeing stars! He was able to penetrate deeper into her and a particular spot he hit had her walls flutter like crazy. He pulled out quickly again before thrusting away in that same, rough manner.

"Vegeta! V-Vegeta!"

Bulma stared up at him with transparent eyes as a lazy grin formed on her lips, her cheeks a heavy red. A hand raised to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around his neck. "You're _amazing_," another moan, "Kiss me, please."

Turning his head to face her, he let his tongue slid out before sinking into her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance as he continued to thrust away. Suddenly, his eyes popped wide open as he felt her thighs tremble around his waist, her voice muffled by his tongue, and a wetness seeping onto his cock.

Oh Kami, she's coming.

He panted harshly, slamming his hips against hers. Her walls were wrapped around him so _tight_. The wetness of her core made it easier to go faster, and the hotness of her cavern was mind blowing. He let out a strangled gasp as he felt his balls tighten up. He was going to cum soon. Baring his teeth, he pulled his lips away as he tilted his head towards the ceiling, losing control as each second past. She felt so good! So _fucking_ good! He couldn't believe the sensation overcoming him!

She was a half-breed! He was supposed to despise her very being! Not ravish it so violently like he was now. Bit Kami, did this minx have a _body_.

A final thrust sealed his fate as he let out a howl of her name, his hips remaining connected to hers as his sperm pumped jet after jet into her. She screamed his own name as she was sent into her second earth-shattering orgasm, gasping for breath as her legs twitched around his being.

This was sin; it was wrong.

They both shouldn't be doing this, should be acting like this. Vegeta Ouji, a former royal (though still denies) who is supposed to be sentenced death, just had sex with an Earthling impersonator who's actually a half-breed, a creature who was never supposed to breathe on Vegetasei. They were both deadmen, and both despised one another, yet...

They craved it.

Or was that the heat talking?

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Rosa sighed as she sat down next to her boyfriend, looking at Chi and her mate from across their table. They all were seated at a fast food restaurant as they awaited for their food to be served. They were all meeting for lunch before ChiChi and Rosa had to go back for their jobs.<p>

"Where's B-chan at? She doesn't answer whenever I try to call and she wasn't at the school subbing for Veggie." She pouted as she leaned on her hand, staring at her Earthling friend for answers.

ChiChi shrugged as she crossed her arms. "I haven't heard from her either. Last time I saw her was when your brother was admitted into the hospital." She furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. "Which is kinda weird, if you ask me."

The saiyaness nodded her head as a hand snaked down to her man's open-palmed hand, intertwining their fingers. She blushed when she felt his gaze on her, him squeezing their hands. Paxton leaned down to whisper dirty words into her ear as she giggled and gasped at the inappropriate promises. ChiChi stuck her tongue out teasingly at the scene. Those two love birds were adorable...but back on the topic.

"Hey, yoohoo," She snapped her fingers at the couple, gaining their attention. "Sorry Pax, I need to borrow her for a second before you two go to a love hotel, alright?"

Rosa blushed harder at the comment before coughing awkwardly. "Well what do you expect? It's mating season and every saiyan is going to go into heat sooner or later." She pointed towards Goku. "Even him. So prepare yourself soon, Chi." She winked.

The dark-eyed female blushed before scoffing. "Thank goodness those horny teens at the school will be released earlier today."

...

"Wait, Rose," ChiChi coughed, shifting her hands so that they linked together in front of her. "What did you say is happening? Mating season?"

Rosa blanched once realizing where this was leading to. After a few seconds she began to laugh it off as color came running back to her face. "It's nothing to worry about for B-chan though, Chi. She's probably already in heat and locked herself up in her apartment. She's perfectly-"

A buzz from her phone interrupted her as she unlocked the device. She viewed the message sent to her with unreadable eyes as she nodded her head slowly. Locking the phone once more, she slowly placed it back into her purse and looked at the woman opposite of her. Said woman raised an eyebrow.

"Is she still fine?"

Rosa let out a jovial laugh as she smiled tensely. "Um, yeah, uh, actually," She shrugged nonchalantly, her voice straining. "I don't know, like, that was just a text from Veggie's doctor, and, funny story actually."

She cleared her throat at seeing the impatient look on her friend's face. "You see, apparently Vegeta is _missing_ and before that when the doctor took some tests on him it showed the regular conditions of a person going into, uh _heat_ and well you said that B-chan is probably in heat too and with those two having so much tension between them..."

She let out an excited squeal. "I might have a new sister!"

Goku let out a nervous laugh, Paxton choked and possibly gagged a little in his throat, and ChiChi's mouth dropped.

"B-But it's only sex!" Chi flustered.

Rosa let out a giggle, shaking her head. "Not when you're in heat, silly! Why do you think it's called 'mating season'?" She smiled coyly. "If a saiyan male and a saiyan female mate, especially during mating season, they're bound together for life! Unless they didn't preform the ceremony correctly."

Holy.

Shit.

They're plan worked to get the two together...but for some reason, Chi felt as if they only finished half the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Good :) I'm glad I'm back :D<strong>


End file.
